Days of Life and Love
by RobinKent
Summary: This is a non-canon romance drama, Young Justice style. Calling it a TimKon AU where Tim/Robin has a little less angst, Conner/Superboy has a little less anger management issue, and Bruce/Batman is more approachable. There's still angst, drama, romance, fluff, some surprises, and of course naughtiness so please don't be disappointed. Some chapters are very MA, could only list as M.
1. Chapter 1

He woke upon a perfect moment. It was a late spring morning. Warm sunlight streamed into the bedroom of the resort suite through the French doors. Slight breezes stirring the air, asking for kind hearts to join them in their frolic; and the sound of songbirds waking the morning with them. The sun shone down upon an expansive bed, adorned in exquisite linen coverings, barely concealing those upon it.

A tall young man rose from the bed with a yawn and a stretch. His arms reached forth in that stretch with the sun's glow illuminating his naked form. Broad strong shoulders formed the peak of a body that sloped downward to an abdomen of hard flat rolling hills and a narrow waist. Crowning that achievement of the human form that Vulcan himself could not have forged was a face of Adonis. He had a strong jawline, softened by beautiful skin that glowed with health and a love of the sun. His cheeks had the prominance of a barely conceled smirk, waiting for release. Above it all was a beautiful head of hair. Black... like the black of a raven, the black that shows a bit of blue for all its depth, and slightly disheveled for having just arisen from bed. But between those cheecks and hair, were two pools of the deepest cobalt blue. But, those eyes of this young God were neither a work of Vulcan or the gift Adonis. These were his own, framed by the barest lines that if you knew him told a long tale. Such intellect was within those pools of cerulean depth; and they held memories of such sorrow that no poet or skald could sing for fear of losing his voice forever. Yet, beyond and above that, there was joy, happiness, and laughter. These were the eyes of one who has walked the roads of Hell and had not broken. Where others would have been left broken, bitter men had they walked his path, he learned wisdom and had a greater and more joyful life for it. And he had learned love even deeper; deeper than the pools of those eyes.

Konner looked down to the bed, seeing his lover again. He looked upon the younger youth who still laid upon the bed in sleep, the linens had been kicked down to his ankles, needing only the springtime sun to keep him warm. Konnor never tired of looking at him like this. Trusting and vulnerable only in his presence, and yet so full of indomitable strength. Never to be taken for granted, or the view tarnished by the familiarity of time and love, Konner drank in the sight of his beloved as though he was seeing him like this for the first time. This was his, selfishly. Only Konner had ever seen him so abandoned in trust.

His lithe and narrow body, curled in a fetal position, rippled with fine muscles hard as cable. Grace and agility, and a strength unsuspected in such a slim form, were apparent even in the still-sleeping youth. Long slim legs toned by years of training and exertion rose up to fine narrow hips where Konnor's favorite place lie, right over the hips, which he longlingly thought of as "his spot." To his dismay, they were presently covered in tiny black briefs, adorned with a red "S". Konner always thought he was beautiful when he slept with such carefree abandon wearing his lover's symbol in such a way. His waist gave way to a deceptively soft flat abdomen that rose to bands of cable with every soft breath. Konner's assessment rose to the chest, half hidden in repose. Compact and tight, with a definition to make a master's sculpture shatter itself in despair. Small scars, and a couple not so small, adorned the otherwise perfect skin. Konnor always felt a pang at seeing them, but pride as well, for each told a story and the young man was proud of the accomplishments they spoke of. Konner's flesh would never show any flaw, but his heart bore the same scars as his lover's.

Slim and strong, Konnor knew his beautiful lover was like the finest sword ever forged. Layer upon layer there were to this youth. Ever able to flex and bend, never break; with an edge that never dulled. He marvelled at the smith who forged this work of art, knowing the young man had forged it himself. It was a blade he knew he would never fear, but cherish.

His gaze moved up to his lover's contented sleeping face. He had narrow lips that looked as though had been held tight for so long, but were just learning a relaxed fullness, as an amalgam of a fullness of life. The barest hint of a line etched each side of his mouth, an old seriousness losing its way to a smile, or even... the occasional giggle. It was a sound he never tired of hearing, sadness having given way to joy. His gaze moved up to his eyes, now closed, all to be seen are just the long dark lashes that he remembered fluttering helplessly when they shared their first kiss. Fine soft skin across narrow features in his sleep left Konner appreciating his Puckish features. Narrow long eyebrows rested above the sleeping orbs that he longed to see again, remembering the deep blue that he knew hid depths of experience and intelligence and had ever looked at him with love and friendship. Disarrayed upon the down pillow, was a head of thick dark hair. Pure black, with an iridescent shine, and a softness and scent that begged to have your hand run through it and breath in the awakend aroma. What must have been the expense of his soaps, shampoos, and lotions (considering his lovely skin and hair) made Konner only think of a beautiful sword in a velvet scabbard. One would never had believed the firm battle-hardened hands of the youth, but Konner would deny it, knowing the tender softness with which they had touched him.

As Konner stood next to the bed, drinking in the view and memory of his lover's touch, his thoughts reached new heights of introspection...

_Our fifth year anniversary of having become boyfriends and then lovers... and I still feel as innocent and vulnerable as when he found me every time I see him. So new and fresh is every kiss and every caress. Each time my heart beats faster trying to explode within my chest like our first nervous awkward time together. I hope I can be as worthy of him as he has been of me. In the lottery of life, I have won. Born with no true family and no heritage that I knew, trying to understand who I even was; and a handsome, charming boy, now the man sleeping on this bed before me, found it within himself to find the best in me, and fall in love with me as I have with him._

As Konner looks down upon his beloved curled up on the bed, the lithe lad stirs under the spring morning sunlight and sees his lover looking down on him with adoration.

"Konnor, come back to bed for a bit" he says sleepily, almost alluringly, as he smiles and reaches out for Konnor to come back to the linens and warm embrace.

Konnor takes the hand proffered to him, and his heart skips a beat... almost stopping. He's still waking up himself, his thoughts having taken place within moments of rising from bed. He looks down on the hand within his and sees the narrow silver band on his boyfriend's finger. His heart now does stop for a moment and tears well up in his eyes.

He said "YES!" He remembers.

Konner gently settles back into bed, and puts his arms around his now fiance as the younger man snuggles back against his strong chest. He hears his heartbeat, which settles into a soft contented tempo, as he falls back into a light Springtime slumber.

With a soft, sleepy mumble, he hears "I love you Kon!"

"I love you too, Tim" Konner says as the most joyous tears any man has known quietly drift down his handsome face.

Five years of battles, struggles, romance, and trials. But now the most wonderful adventure of all awaits Kon and Tim.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up! Get this damned thing open, Robin!" Kid Flash yelled, pounding furiously on the steel and lexan sarcophagus.

"I'm working on it, KF, but Cadmus has some serious securities on this system." Robin responds roughly, pulling a wire from his wrist and connecting his wrist computer to the mainframe. Though outwardly calmer, Robin was in a panic. They had been investigating the fire at Cadmus, and found a young man sealed in a sarcophagus-like tube holding a handsome young man in stasis. A very handsome young man. Only outwardly was Robin calm. Ever the rational one, Robin would have told you that there is no such thing as love at first sight. But seeing the handsome and well built youth in the tube, Robin had to quietly eat his own thoughts... and he had a lot of thoughts. This boy was imprisoned, enclosed... caged. No one should be held in such a manner, especially... Robin had to force his mind away to focus on his task with the Cadmus computer to open the pod.

With a triumphant cry and a fist pumping into the air, "Yes! That's got it. Wally, free him, quick!"

Aqualad settled into a combat stance, awaiting the inevitable. But the young man awoke... his eyes opened, and looked on Robin. Robin looked back, transfixed. Blue... his eyes were blue, the curulean blue of a coudless spring sky. Beautifully blue. The misguided and tortured lad swung at Wally, sending him into the next wall and Aqualad hammered away on the unmarred pure flesh with aquatic maces... and Robin stood still...looking at the blue eyes.

For the first time in his life, he did not want to be Robin, a role he had sought throughout his young life. He only wanted to be Tim. No baggage, no secrets. Something about this boy they freed compelled Robin. Neither would ever forget it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Is Too Late**

"It was supposed to be easier than this," Robin thought to himself while racing through convoluted corridors of this excavated cave. What was supposed to be a reconnaisance of an abandoned CADMUS facility to help Superboy learn more about himself has turned quite sour. They knew we would come looking. The mainframe was found... and found to be useless, except for being the trigger to this nagging beeping sound that became more frequent in tempo as the seconds bore on. He knew what that meant. Through the link M'Gan kept between them (tenuously through the many meters of hard rock), Robin yelled "Everyone out now!" It was the voice of certainty and command, probably acquired in his years as Batman's partner. It brooked no argument and no delay. The tempo of that beeping became swifter, as Robin felt the tension in Kaldhur'Ahn through the link. He knew the meaning of that sound as well. But Robin had far to run, and little time.

He was stopped cold at the end of a corridor that should have continued right to the exit just a few meters away. A deadfall had dropped into the corridor. No more than simple stone to fall into place and block any retreat. There was no lock to pick, no computer to hack... and no superstrength to break the stone. The beeping had increased in tempo until it almost sounded like a single tone. Robin had enough time to activate his emergency beacon to summon help from the League and think "Gods, this is going to hurt!" before blackness overtook him.

Outside the cave entrance the rest of the young heroes waited, some keeping watch, some looking to the tunnel anxiously waiting for their small, nimble friend to come running out. They were all stunned by the rumble in the hillside, followed by a sockwave and blast of rock and dust from the cave entrance. Stunned by a sudden realization... ROBIN!

There was no hesitation. These heroes, their bodies and minds honed by two years of missions together dove immediately to the now collapsed cave entrance. Kaldur, feeling a sense of guilt and responsibility for his young friend, smashed unceasingly against the stone with great aquatic hammers sending shards of granite flying, while Artemis' arrows streaked by his head hitting precise weak points in the rubble to widen the opening further. M'Gann mentally drug away the rubble as fast as the heroes could loosen it, as long as her mind could hold out. Wally, the mouthy speedster and Robin's best friend, was in a panic. He didn't have strength, weapons, or psychic powers... but he was a genius in the sciences after all. Racing up to the larger boulders, he hit them... fast. Not hard, he wasn't strong enough for that, but with a steady rhythm that grew in intensity. If the others had been able to notice, no one could recall his hands every moving so fast before. As his hands beat upon the stone a resonance began within it, echoing within the boulder. Even the Earth, especially the Earth, has to answer to the laws of physics. The resonance built to a crescendo and the boulder crumbled at his feet as nothing more than gravel. As his speed increased, and he moved on to the next obstacle, all that could be seen was great chunks of stone falling to rubble and a yellow blur.

Superboy, though, was possessed. Heaving great stones away from the cave opening as fast as he could, he was almost impeding the efforts of his friends. He would not be stopped. His friend was in that cave when the self-destruct charges went off. Robin was in there to find CADMUS, as they all had been. They were looking for CADMUS for Superboy's sake. It was Superboy's fault that Robin was still in there. That young handsome acrobat who's friendship brought the only light to his so far brief and tortuous existence was in danger and alone. His was the first face he saw when wakening in the CADMUS pod and it was from him the first smile he had recieved. He knew what it meant when his heart fluttered watching him in the practice room, the perfection of his form and movement. Or how the natural affection that the team had with one another always felt more special to him with Robin. Or how Robin had given him his name, which he always used when they team was alone and off-duty. Superboy felt he owed his humanity to the beautiful and lithe little bird, and more.

The team within moments were stymied by a solid wall of granite, the deadfall. Kaldhur's hammers, Artemis' arrows, or even Kid Flash's resonance would not penetrate that stone. But Superboy's heart gripped tighter in fear and failure. He always knew that something blocked the full exposure of the powers he might have had. That block just slipped away... and he gripped his hands together and struck the great slab once... twice... and with a growl a third time and the slab shattered under his abuse. He raced into the collapsed dark chamber before anyone could react.

Kaldhur suddenly felt failure and loss descend upon him like a carrion bird, and poor Wally was beside himself with worry for his best friend. M'Gann, though, took the brunt. She had left the mental link open among the team in the hopes of hearing Robin, even through the exertions of moving many tons of rubble with her mind. There are emotions she did not fully understand, and she was assaulted by them. Perhaps even her uncle J'onn J'onnz might not have withstood it. The Martian girl who was so quintessentially good and ever happy was crushed by a mountain of rage and sadness. Even her powerful mind could not stand up this avalanche of the psyche, and she fell into a fortunate unconsciousness.

Superboy walked out of the cave opening slowly, so slowly; carefully cradling young Robin. Tears quietly streamed down the handsome face leaving trails through the layer of dust that covered his cheeks. The bright handsome cobalt-blue eyes that all admired where now marred. He held the little broken bird ever so gently in his arms. He held a glimmer of hope. He could hear a faint heartbeat. His hearing never failed him. He made it just to the clearing on the valley floor a few yards from the cave entrance when all heard the shrieking sound of Batman's plane. Robin's distress beacon had been answered.

Leaping from the hovering Batplane, Batman lands before Superboy about to inquire why he was summoned. All Superboy could do is look at Batman while holding his Robin. Few could look Batman in the eyes through that cowl. Superboy did, and his eyes begged, they pleaded with Batman. The lack of reaction from Batman was a testament to his love for his adopted son. No words, no scowl, no recrimination. With a tenderness that none would have believed, and belied the fear he instilled in villian and hero alike, he gently lifted his unmoving and slack son from Superboy's arms, Superboy's hands following almost of their own accord, loathe to give Robin up.

Superboy had to trust him. He wanted to keep the bird safe in his arms, but he couldn't help him. But he could still hear his heartbeat... faintly. _Thump, thump... thump, thump._ As a showering rain began to fall, Batman fired his grapple into the sky and sped off in the Batplane to save _his_ Robin. Superboy's ears followed... _thump, thump... thump, thump...__thump, thump... __thump... _It ceased.

Only Superboy could hear it, but the rest of the friends understood, for at that moment such a keening cry of pain and anguish escaped the lips of Superboy, eclipsing any grief felt by the others. He fell to his knees on the stoney floor of the valley ignoring the rain that soaked them all. Wally, standing by the side of Superboy (and being neither a coward or an idiot in spite of that singular defense mechanism he had placed over his own emotions), asked "what else can happen to us now Superboy?" as he placed an arm around the Boy of Steel, hoping to give and take comfort. But seeing the shattered nature of what should have been beautiful blue eyes, Wally timidly asked, fearing any answer "Superboy... what else is wrong?"

"I... I never told him that I loved him!" he wailed. This was more than the charming red-headed speedster could bear. He loved his best friend like the brother he never had. He had kept the secret that Robin was smitten with Superboy, hoping it would happen in it's own time, though he did try to help. He loved them both dearly... "Gods! Oh dear Gods, Konner!" Wally cried and slumped to the earth, his chest wracked with painful sobs.

Superboy's anguish became one great cry toward the sky, his fingers gripping the bedrock of the valley floor, digging themselves deeper into the stone. His pain, his rage, his love, and his loss were all encompassed in that single apotheosis of grief. Just then what sounded like a bolt of lightening reverberated through the valley. But this should have been a gentle rain, not a storm. No, the granite bedrock had split wide under Superboy's fingers while he and Wally's tears mingled with the fallen rain.

Or had that been the sound of Superboy's broken heart?


	4. Chapter 4

The team had been in fits for some weeks now. With the loss of Robin, they had lost their focus. Sure, he was critical to the success of the team, but that was why. He was the youngest, but in some ways the strongest, and the glue that held them together. His witty banter and spritely giggle always lightened a room and belied a strength in him that the other young heroes marveled at. It was worse for Superboy, but only Wally knew why.

The league had only been on one mission since that day at the cave. Superman sent them after a drug ring in SanDiego affiliated with the Juarez Cartel. Batman still hasn't been seen, and the mission was a failure/success. The heroes broke up the ring, who was led by Bane. Superboy had been lackluster at best and their coordination was entirely off, but upon Bane's attack, Superboy went into a frenzy of rage and hate that might have matched, well... Match. Was Luthor laughing at this fortuitous turn of events?

The team began to fear for Superboy, and just fear him altogether. The mission was a success, but the abandon with which Superboy fought was beyond the pale. Kid Flash, of all people, continued to vouch for him and would comfort him as best he could. He brought Connor his meals in his room, since he would not join the team at the dining room; and would sit and talk with him, or listen, or simply sit alone quietly with him for hours. That's when they knew something had been entirely lost. Then one night, Kaldhur heard a sound in Wally's room on his way to bed. It was the high-pitched voice of Wally, and the husky tone of Connor... weeping unabashedly together.

Kaldhur understood there was a deeper tale, but his own love and grief would not allow himself to inquire. He was still dreading facing the Bat for his failure, and had not looked in a mirror since that day. He had failed his team, failed the League, failed himself, and lost a most dear friend. He had only stayed so long after that fateful day because of the love of his remaining friends, and inability to return to Atlantis as a failure and leaving Robin behind.

In time, the League discussed the future of the young heroes. The group had lost their cohesion and their effectiveness. It was J'onn J'onnz, of all "people," that convinced the League to not disband the group. He knew what had been lost, even if the other League members only understood intellectually. J'onn now had a task. He had to ask a friend to make the greatest sacrifice for his sake and the sake of all those they loved. Three days later in Mount Justice, the team is picking over their barely aknowledged lunch. Even Wally can only bring himself to eat three sandwiches, and makes another to bring to Connor, who has yet to leave his room, other than to talk to him alone.

_Batman L-01_

Forks, plates, and glasses all drop where they were at the computerized anouncement of Batman's entry through the Zeta-tube. Batman had not been seen since he took Robin from Superboy's arms. A door opens in the residential hall, and an already quiet room become ghostly. Superboy drags himself down the hall and forward to face the Bat. His skin is slack and his eyes haunted, but he is resolved. Superboy walks up to Batman and falls to his knees. There is no fear to be seen in him, only resignation and acceptance of his fate. He is a broken man. He appears to almost welcome the fate that awaits him at Batman's hand; and that is what he expects. Batman considers him with a look that might almost be called "concern" where it not for his own.

_Robin B-02_

Passing through the teleporter is a sealed cylinder with a viewing window, from which all can see Robin's handsome face, eyes still hidden by a mask, locked forever in rest. Superboy slumps further at Batman's feet, his pose asking for release, either fron guilt or from life. If you ever asked of it in later days, all would deny it ever occurred. No one had seen such a thing and likely never will again. Batman reached out his hand and tenderly stroked Superboy's hair.

"Robin lives... barely" Batman hollowly intoned, as though even speaking those words sapped the strength of the great detective.

"I have done what I can, but there seems little hope of his return from this coma that locks him in this... unlife. He might find some peace and rest here with his friends."

J'onn must have convinced him. This would keep the young heroes out of the field for a good while and perhaps the environment among his friends would benefit what was left of Robin. Superboy took charge of the cylinder, and with the aid of Red Tornado released him from the polymer coffin and settled Robin in the Infirmary with his monitors and life support. Robin was most certainly safe here, safer than anywhere else.

No harm would come to him except through the circle of heroic friends, and especially through Superboy. They found the slightest spark of hope, and they would not let it be extinguished.

Khaldur paced the halls of the mountain like a sentinel. He was the shepherd who was now keeping a stronger watch over his flock after a loss to a wolf. Only assuring the safety of the mountain and all those within could atone for his failure, and Kaldhur'An was not accustomed to failure. One did not want to cross him just now... under any circumstance. His state was sad. This incident had opened new avenues of his power, but through hatred and loss. He felt more able to lead the Team, but now less qualified. Artemis was feeling her humanity too greatly, and unequal to the matter. All she could do was rage and look for an enemy in every shadow. M'Gann was still in shock. The link was still open when Superboy pulled a broken Robin from the wreckage of the cave. His anguish was more than she could bear. Nonetheless, she expended every effort to bolster the morale of the team. Kid Flash, on the other hand, was a broken boy.

Sure, Superboy teased him incessantly, but he knew it was a teasing that comes from a feeling of a big brother to a little brother, though neither might admit it yet. Artemis called him "Kid Mouth" and "Baywatch," always mocking his lightheartedness and flirting. He knew in his heart of hearts that it was only pestering and that he was loved. He hid behind his banter and skirt chasing, for fear of others knowing his weaknesses, his deep love for his friends. Even from those who loved him back. But Wally still kept the secret entrusted to him, even when it no longer mattered. No one suspected until that fateful moment that Superboy had such feelings for Robin. But Wally knew Robin had been in love with Superboy, and knew that the only fear that the Teen Wonder had ever felt was the fear of being rejected by the Boy of Steel.

Kid Flash felt impotent. His best friend and brother was in an irreparable coma, and his other friend, Konner, was losing himself in grief. The rest of the Team did not fully understand, he thought, and only Wally really knew what it all meant. And he couldn't do a thing to help. Kid Flash was never as self-centered as he led others to believe, or was he? He wanted his "brother" back, and he wanted his "friend" whole again. Yeah, he was very selfish... and that was okay. Through his sadness, he did the only thing he could.

Wally had been bringing Konner his meals in his room since the return from the CADMUS cave incident, when they lost Robin, though he rarely ate what what was brought. Once Batman brought the catatonic Robin to the mountain, Superboy would not leave the infirmary under any circumstances. The young heroes would come at various times to sit with Robin, trying to see him in his strong, snarky best, and not the poor lad intubated with a respirator and fed through tubes. Each next friend would give comfort to the previous and then keep watch for a time. All kept weapons at hand. Not that they were needed, but their only comfort was their strength and love; and they had become hazardous in their grief. The barn door truly had closed after the horses had fled.

But Superboy never left his side, but for brief moments, only to rush back in the worry that he might miss a reaction, a twitch, a flutter of an eye. Anything that denoted true life. He wept silently when no one was near. His heart continued to clutch in pain seeing Robin in such a state. He was empty and lost. His skin slack and sallow. He was weakening with sorrow. Wally, fearing for losing one friend to another, was at a loss and losing fast. He didn't run and didn't tease. But in a flash of inspiration, he thought of a way to help at least one of his friends. There was nothing he could do for Robin and it was breaking his heart, but coming to visit his best friend, he saw Superboy in his chair with his head laid on the side of Robin's bed, looking as though he had exhausted himself with grief yet again.

Fortunately, Wally had never been as daft as he had been called. Seeing Superboy in the infirmary with Robin, he had an idea. Superboy had not left the mountain in two months, and his health was suffering. No sunlight had touched him. The light truly had gone out of his life. As Superboy slumped over on Robin's bed, Wally snuck in. Sneaking had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Moving so slow and quietly actually taxed him, as being opposed to his nature. He quietly set up an ultravoliet light over Superboy's seat, trusting that it would give him a fraction of the strength he gained from the sun. Wally left with tears in his eyes. He coldn't lose both his friends... especially now. The sad ginger-haired lad couldn't take much more.

Wally went back to his room, exhausted with concern. After a fitful few hour's rest, he returned to the Infirmary to check on Robin, to find Kaldhur'An standing sentinel before the door. With a kind look to one another, Wally passed within. Finally, Wally thought he had done something right and good. The light had worked! Superboy looked healthier than he had in some time; and he was on the bed with Robin, holding him tenderly, entirely unashamed. Maybe it was happenstance, or maybe it was the effect of the concern of his two best friends, but just then Robin's hand reached up to touch the tortured face above him. The face of Superboy, the young man to whom he had given the name of "Konner."

Wally ran from the room weeping. Kaldhur, still standing his personal vigil, dove into the room to defend his beleagured teammates, mystical aquatic whips coming to his hands; and his eyes widened in a new understanding, and quietly stepped back out. Robin was in the arms of Superboy who's quiet tears were falling into Robin's dark hair. Wally's cries were that of joy and trepidation. Kaldhur decided to give a few minutes to Superboy and Robin before he informed the rest of the Team, knowing their reaction would transform from dread to joy.

"Superboy?" Robin croaked through a dry, cracked throat.

"Yeah, Robin" Superboy gently whispered.

"Why are you holding me like this?"

"I missed you and..."

"And what, Superboy?" Robin rasped driely and weakly.

"Ask me again later when you are stronger, and please call me Konner when you do. It's imortant." Superboy gently chided, while stroking Robin's hair; and laid his head back down on the pillow holding Robin as he laid his head on Superboy's shoulder and fell back to sleep. A true sleep for the first time in two months, except for the twitches of the bad dreams he never admitted to.

But, suddenly, Superboy's heart sped at the moment... the object of his affection back to consciousness and his head on his shoulder. He was afraid, but at least Robin was back. He had never felt this way before, and that's what scared him so much. He HAD to tell Robin how he felt now, but the possibility of rejection... at least Robin was better and that would have to be enough. He set that aside for now, and let sleep take him back once again.

A dark shadow cast itself over the sleeping teens, oblivious to the glare of the menacing Bat in their exhausted rest. The other Team members waited out in the corridor with fear and trepidation. Kaldhur was catching on and Wally was vibrating with fear of the Bat and the secret that he held being known. He did not know if he could withstand the questioning that was the Batman's gaze.

"Aqualad. I expect regular and frequent updates." Batman intoned. Eventually, Kaldhur wondered why no one heard the announcement from the Zeta-tube. But, the Bat had his ways; and Khaldur would accept the responsibility, for Batman would not have left it to one unworthy and hoped he might find some recompense.

In the following days Superboy still barely left Robin's side, much to Robin's chagrin. He was growing stronger, but not as fast as he would have liked. Robin awoke very early one morning and felt he needed a shower. He'd still been kept in the infirmary, no one wanting to be cavalier with his health. But silently, he pulled himself up, dragged himself to the shower and turned on the water.

It was too early for the Team to be awake. This was Robin's first entirely independant action since the explosion. His bones had knit, but he was still weak from the two month long coma. As he stripped his clothes off and stepped under the water, the relaxing sensation of cleaness for the first time in months had been more than his weakened state could bear. He began to collapse. Just as he would have hit the floor, he was caught by by a pair of strong, gentle arms.

"Kon... Konner?" Robin embarassingly croacked.

"I heard you start to fall." Superboy responded. His excellent hearing already tuned to Robin's needs.

"At this hour?"

"I'm a light sleeper?" Supes responded with a small smile.

"I can do this myself!" Robin bitched, starting to turn away.

"Yes, you can; and we all know it." Superboy responded. "But you have been so strong for us so many times, it is time for us to be strong for you."

Superboy, still dressed, helped a still weaked Robin with his shower as his clothes were soaked through. All the boys of the Team had seen each other in the shower before; and thought nothing of it. But Konner kept having to avert his eyes, his feelings still freshly realized. He helped Robin back to his own room, deciding then to leave the infirmary for the sake of comfort and familiarity.

Settling Robin back into fresh night clothes: t-shirt, underwear, and shorts, Superboy laid Robin into his bed and pulled up the covers around him. He looked healthier and more "right" than he had in a long time. Superboy tucked the covers around what he felt was his "birdie", gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, and started to leave Robin to sleep.

"Konner?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin."

"Why?"

"If you need to ask, then we'll discuss it in the morning once you've rested." Konner responded, taking strength from his decision.

"While I was 'asleep' I had the feeling of you always nearby. Would you mind staying just one more time?" Robin asked trepidatiously.

"Sure buddy." He responded with a smile and Superboy scrounged through Robin's clothes for some larger things and shed his wet clothes and settled himself next to Robin on his bed to hold his still weakened friend while his heart pounded almost painfully in his chest.

Some hours later, Robin awoke, Superboy holding him in a protective yet free embrace. His heart began to flutter, hands twitching in nervousness. He'd always been infatuated with Konner... alot. So much so that he gave him his name. He thought it was a cute one, but no one but maybe Wally knew the reason for the choice. But if he did reveal his crush to Konner, he didn't want a response motivated by pity. But Konner had said he wanted to say something to him, would it be this? He thought he could never be so lucky. He never had been before. Weakly pulling away from Superboy, who was still fully dressed in his borrowed loungewear and lying above the covers, Robin stumbled for his robe. Pulling it on, he was caught by a careful calm voice:

"Robin, if you are well enough, can I talk to you now?" Superboy said as he climbed out of Robin's bed. He didn't want to say this in his bed. It might be too awkward, or painful. Fear gripped Superboy's heart, but he fought it down. He'd never been a coward before. But he was more afraid of this moment than he was of Brainiac or Batman. Well, maybe he was more afraid of Batman, especially now.

"Sure Supes. You can ask me anything you want." Robin responded quietly trying to be nonchalant, and failing.

"Well, first I asked you to call me Konner when we had this conversation. But you might not recall." Superboy said with a strained smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Robin replied, acting like he didn't remember, though he did quite well, his heart pounding in his chest.

"When I thought you were gone... I was lost... I had lost you." Konner stammered.

Robin's heart started beating yet faster in his chest. Was this possible? No, life never went this far in his favour. Not wanting to read too much into matters (Superboy was his best friend and he had been the first person he saw when rescued), Robin acted straight-faced, though he was anything but.

"Please relax. Your strength needs a ways to go and I can hear your heart beating faster. I have to say this and hope we can still at least be friends."

"Konner, what are you getting at? We'll always be friends. " Robin quietly responded, not daring to hope.

"Robin... my friend... I love you!" Superboy croaked, losing his voice in the emotion. He just looked at Robin, his bright blue eyes looking as open and vulnerable as a puppy asking to not be kicked.

"Konner, you big goof!" And Superboy's face fell in rejection; until Robin took his face in his hands and planted a gentle kiss on the Kryptonian boy's lips. Shocked from his episode of potential rejection, it was a moment before Superboy could even react, returning the kiss. Not a normal reaction from the typically outgoing lively lad.

"Really Robin?... " Konner gasped.

"Konner... your's was the voice I heard all the time I was... away. I think it kept me here when I should have died. You saved me. Besides, I've always liked you... that way. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you liked M'Gann and I didn't want to... be rejected. Only Wally knew how I felt, but he obviously earned my trust if you were such a nervous mess."

The two superhero lads had a weeping laugh together over the irony and gravity of the matter. Superboy's laughter was pure and refreshing as a mountain spring. Robin's sounded like a giggle, nonstop, full of joy barely remembered, like he's never laughed in his young life. He was alive, and had a new lease on life, and found his crush loved him back. He'd try to make the best of it.

"Hey Rob?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah Konner?"

"You'll have a bit of time off-duty while you recover and get stronger." Superboy said nervously, not wanting to ruin the moment by even assuming it had occurred. Can we just spend some time together... maybe like a... date?" Superboy was looking down fidgeting with his hands, looking for all the world like an infatuated, nervous boy and not the mighty half-Kryptonian hero that he was. No one would have suspected this innocent gentle young man hiding inside.

"I'd be glad to Konner. I'd like to get to know you... better." said Robin, with the hint of a twinkle returning to his face, hidden beneath the ever-present mask. Konner wondered what other mysteries lay behind that small piece of equipment hiding his eyes.

"Come with me to the dining room for breakfast? Our friends would love to see you." Konner asked gently with a smile.

"Sure. But I'm not sure if I can walk that far."

"Got it covered, pretty-bird." Konner said boldly, making Robin blush.

Konner picked Robin up carefully in his arms, and wrapped him in his aura and slowly drifted down the corridor to the dining room, where the Team was preparing another lackluster breakfast. Seeing Konner with Robin in his arms, everyone turned to look. Konner gently set Robin in the most comfortable seat at the table while the friends fussed about to prepare a perfect breakfast for the new (they all hoped) boyfriends.

M'Gann had a look of pure joy on her face. Though she never spoke of it, even to her uncle or Kaldhur, she knew how Superboy felt when they thought Robin died. The mental link was still open and she learned the nature of his grief. Khaldur had a look of satisfaction and vindication on his face. He had managed to figure it out on his own and kept his thoughts to himself, even in the face of his doubts of worthiness. His knowledge may have been a greater burden than the Team knew, but his weight was lifted. No one had seen Wally like he was now... happily cramming pancakes in his face with light tears streaming down his face, mingling with maple syrup, with a beaming smile. His noises were a combination of cries and giggles... and chomping.

Artemis just wondered what the hell was going on and why everyone was so happy, other than Robin getting better, which was great, of course.

Superboy fussed over Robin through breakfast... and Robin let him. Robin had a ways to go to get stronger. But he looked around the table and knew he had the best help and best friends he could ask for to get him through this. Then he looked over to his new boyfriend, and knew he would never be alone again. As Superboy cut another sausage link up for Robin, he looked over to him and gave him a slight, chaste kiss on the cheek. No one had ever seen Robin so relaxed and happy. Konner was simply aglow.

"Dammit! Why does no one ever tell me anything?" Artemis bitched in realization, then ran around the breakfast table to wrap her friends in a hug of pure emotional release.


	5. Chapter 5

Dressed only in a pair of short soft boots and a snug red and green bodysuit that gave full freedom of movement, and a rather alluring view, the slim lithe bird was doing pushups... inverted... in a handstand. Robin was still recovering from his two month long coma. His body had weakened during that time; and he was careful to push himself harder and harder each day to restore his skill, and yet not open the possibility of lingering neurological damage. This exercise today was a defined goal he had set for himself since the day after he left the infirmary with Superboy. This required mental discipline, agility, strength, and grace all in good measure. He would be satisfied with his progress by accomplishing this. Not all his strength had returned and his arms shook with the strain, his mental focus enabling him to continue with the requirement he set for himself, ten repetitions. At the eighth, he realized he was not alone in the mountain's training room. A pair of deep blue eyes had been observing him quietly, distantly from across the room. Robin lost his focus and tumbled to the floor in a heap.

In frustration, Robin pounded his hand on the mat with a snarl. For all the devotion and love he had for his friends, he balanced it with unreasonable demands upon himself. Superboy strode across the mats to Robin, tenderness reflected in eyes, and reached down, offering his hand to Robin.

"I can get up on my own!" Robin snarled, pushing his friend's hand away.

"I know you can, Rob." Superboy said as he sat down on the mat, not wanting to stand over the troubled young man he loved. "I was just offering the hand of a friend." he continued, hoping his concern did not carry through in his voice, hoping calm quiet confidence would bolster the recovering young acrobat.

"I have to have my strength back, Kon!" Robin replied, half snarling and half pleading. "Getting my skills back up is something I HAVE to do. I can't summon mystical acquatic weapons, I don't have super speed; and I'm not a complexly powerful half-Kryptonian clone. My skills are all that give me the right to be here with the Team, doing what we do. Doing what must be done. Without that..." Robin stutters "I am nothing."

Superboy looks over to Robin, right into his eyes, sympathy giving way to a bit of anger and frustration:

"Rob! How dare you! Nothing? Did Kaldhur stride up and down these halls for all those days looking for something to rage at, doubting his own worth for nothing? Did M'Gann shuffle about for hours on end with haunted eyes trying to restore her almost shattered psyche for nothing? What about your best friend? What about Wally? Do you know how forlorn and lost he was? Did he shed all those many tears for nothing? What about me when I thought... never mind."

Superboy lowered his eyes and turned away, not wanting to remember that particular pain again. It still clawed deeply at his heart. Robin didn't miss where Konner was going with that. Little was lost on the young detective and he guiltily wondered if he had underestimated his friends, and Konner.

"We are a bunch of misfits. The world asks a lot of us, but gives us little in return. We have made our own family, and none of us, even you, make friends lightly; and that is not lightly set aside. Even if you lost your physical prowess you would not lose our love. You would still have your mind, which is formidable enough. So, now are you done feeling sorry for yourself or insulting your friends?" Konner finished, having exhausted his frustration.

Listening to his Kryptonian friend, Robin's faced slowly turned from angst-ridden desperation to calm reason.

"I'm sorry Kon. I was rude to you just now. I just expected to be able to do that exercise ten times today. I'd been kinda obssessed with it."

"And tomorrow, you will." Konner reassured Robin. "What you did today was amazing. Only two weeks ago I carried you to breakfast; and today you're doing Mongolian pushups? At this rate in two weeks you won't be back to your usual best, but you'll surpass us all. Life is to be lived well and cherished, not a struggle to overcome. You taught me that, Rob, though I don't think you quite remember." Konner looked absent for a moment remembering how he learned the value of life when he thought he'd lost the lad who was his heart's desire (and almost lost himself), and learned the joy it contained when Robin regained consciousness.

"But I have to keep working, keep building my strength back up. The Team needs me and I need to be back with the Team... I need to be back for you too, Kon." Those were healing words for Superboy, who had been concerned over Robin's recovery. Robin was the type of guy who would only allow himself to return love if he felt he was worthy of it; and he most certainly was. He just had to be reminded.

"Don't forget you said you'd spend the afternoon with me, right Rob?" Superboy asked.

"I hadn't forgotten." Robin said with an easier smile.

Reaching forth his hand once again, Robin took it and Konner pulled his friend to his feet. For a moment, Superboy and Robin stood face to face, looking into one another's eyes. Robin was starting to damn the Bat for making him always keep his eyes hidden. His right hand twitched, moved almost imperceptably, wanting to reach up and stroke Konner's smooth handsome face. Konner had had the courage to tell him exactly what he needed to hear; and Robin's respect and affection for him grew a bit more.

"Okay. Well, I'll be back at four o'clock to pick you up."

"See you later, Kon." And Robin smiled, overcame his fear, and leaned up and sneaked a fast kiss on Konner's cheek, and started back into stretching and kata exercises.

Superboy practically floated as he walked out of the training room, a smile upon his face, while Robin felt a little lonelier for a moment.

They were both healing just fine.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Konner walked through the mountain home of the Team with a light heart, and nervously twitching hands. He was looking for Robin. This would be their first date; and as he was still exploring the myriad emotions and feelings of his hybrid Kryptonian/Human heart, he hoped he would be able to fulfill his own dream, and leave worthy memories for his friend as well. Though they now knew how they felt about each other, they had moved very slow in the exploration of those feelings. Robin, by his very nature, needed his strength back to truly be able to love someone back. And Konner wanted to hold back so as not to make his friend think he was taking advantage of his weakened physical condition.

Konner was a messed mingle of emotions. He kept thinking of his beautiful and strong friend. The fears from thinking he had lost Robin faded to memory as he had watched him fight himself back to recovery. With every trip, every fall, every tumble from the obstacle course, Konner wanted to swoop in and catch his bird. Yet he knew he would only hurt and insult Robin by doing so. Every time he looked at Robin, he could not help but admire the beauty of his slim, compact form; the surety of his thought and actions, and the artistry of his handsome face. His eyes!... Sadly, Superboy had yet to see them. It was something of a silent obsession. He could not help but wonder if they were as beautiful as the rest of Robin.

Lost in his personal reverie, still walking through the mountain home of the Team, Superboy heard:

"Ahem!"

There stood Robin leaned against the side of the kitchen island in the residential wing of the mountain. He was dressed simply in slim black jeans, red hoodie, and covered in a dark jacket. Stylish dark glasses covered his eyes. Konner would wait... he knew it would be worth it. He could not help but blush, seeing how Robin had recovered so well. His legs had recovered their tone, and they rose up, and up, and up: lean and slender to a firm, toned backside that almost mocked you. It wanted to deny you while asking you to look. As he turned mockingly, he looked as alluring from the front, the legs ending in firm hips joined to a tight strong abdomen. Between was a compact package of vibrant youth that played at the senses and left you wondering, even though his jeans did not wonder at much.

Robin knew damned well what he was doing to Superboy.

"Oh, hi Rob. You ready?" Konner stammered, trying to act nonchalant; hoping his friend had not noticed him looking too much. Damn that birdie! He's doing this on purpose.

"Sure Kon. So what are we doing?" Robin asked.

"You'll see." Responded Superboy, a bundle of nerves and excitement.

Superboy reached his hand down and took Robin's... and they walked to the mountain's garage. Walking to a red Sentra, Konner opened the passenger door for Robin, trying to act the gentleman. Robin just laughed to himself seeing the nervousness in the tall, handsome youth, and still wondering what the plan for the night was.

Earlier that day, Superboy had asked Wally if he could borrow his car to take Robin on his "date." Kid Flash, still flushed in the happiness of his best friend's recovery and Robin and Konner's new found affection, rushed off, cleaned out his car, washed it, and returned not 3.5 minutes later with the key for Superboy. He never thought to ask if Konner had a license, and he's only just gotten his. Konner had driven tractors, this couldn't be much different, right?

Only Robin's training and steely mind kept his psyche together while Konner tore through the streets of San Francisco. He'd memorised the route to a place he had found.

Right off the hustle and bustle of the shopping and club district of the city, Konner had found a quiet forgotten park. Low, secluded, pastoral and quiet it was a haven within the mass of people and chaos. Seeing the place, and Konner's nervous hands, Robin could only wonder if he was looking for a nice place for an impromptu make-out session. Robin was wrong. Damn he hated being wrong... or did he? Superboy stepped around to Robin's side of the car and opened the door for him to step out.

"Hey Kon. I'm not some uptight girl that you have to impress by opening doors and stuff." Robin said, trying to "man-up" and decipher what was going on.

"Hush Rob, and let me do this." Konner said gently, his face a mixture of fear and romance.

Konner opened the trunk and pulled out a basket, blanket, and boom-box. Robin suddenly suppressed a giggle. Was Konner trying to be "romantic?" Robin had experienced so much cynicism for so long that he thought a good cheese course was to ensue, but he really liked Konner and it was obvious it meant so much to him. Robin decided to ride it out and enjoy it.

Superboy laid the blanket down on the cool grass in the valley of the small park, the trees giving them privacy, and the distant fountain lulling the sounds of the city. He turned on the boom-box, playing a CD he had just bought that morning. He opened the basket and laid a plates and flatware before each of them and proceeded to bring out containers of what was a beautiful picnic.

Robin was struck. He was seeing a new side of Superboy that no one had seen. This was the part of him that was for Robin alone. He served out orange-glazed chicken, proscuitto and cheese stuffed mushrooms, and tangy pasta salad as the sun set around them. Robin thought that if Superboy himself had prepared the picnic he would eat his own glasses, but he didn't care. They just sat quietly, sharing the picnic, listening to the sounds of Enya from the stereo. No words were necessary, as they were sharing so much without them.

Hunger satisfied, they laid back on the blanket side by side. Listening to the relaxing music, Robin looked over to Konner and reasessed the tall young man who had brought him here. His cynicism long forgotten, he saw a man who was strong, stalwart, and indomitable. But he never suspected the tender romantic hidden within. Robin's already present affection grew. That romantic was HIS. This moment, this facet of the man he had fallen for, that belonged to him and to him alone. As he assessed his date, it seemed as though he had not appreciated him properly before. He was tall, obviously, but without arrogance. His broad handsome shoulders which were so often the conduit of strength to his cabled arms, he now saw as a shelter of peace and contentment. The shoulders narrowed in depth to a tight, defined abdomen and narrow waist restricted by a handsome web belt. Robin suddenly thought that belt looked awful uncomfortable. But looking into the eyes of his date, he was lost. Robin was never weak and lost. Right now, in this place, he was. Vulnerable and open, he didn't care other than to stay in this moment. He laid his head in the crook of Superboy's shoulder and let his mind wander.

"Rob, look up!" Superboy whispered. Fireflies had come to the miniature valley in the park with the setting sun. He gently wrapped his aura around the bright blue shining bugs and drew them around the young couple. Robin's eyes sparkled with wonder, and Superboy relaxed further into his grasp on his date, drinking in the aroma of his hair.

Konner looked down on Robin, only to see Robin's face looking back to him. He leaned down, cupped his head in his hand, and drew him into a warm, gentle, loving kiss. Robin lost himself in the moment, abandoned to the feel of Kon's lips on his. His senses drank in the aroma of Superboy's skin, which he could only describe as clean fresh sunshine, and a hint of a masculine musk that made his heart skip a beat. Superboy felt the compact strength of the young man in his arms, and just fell into the sensation of holding and kissing the object of his long affection.

Feeling Robin's nervousness, Superboy let him lead, letting him set the pace of the kiss and caress. He felt Robin's tongue just brush against his lips, like a nervous knock on a door asking if he can come in. Kon's own lips parted and almost lost his reserve as Robin's confidence grew and he felt his tongue on his as though they were sharing a second kiss within the first. Robin's tongue explored Superboy's mouth, as though his sense of touch would show him parts of his body that his eyes could not see.

Robin rolled further over Superboy, pressing him against the cool spring grasses. Feeling a new hunger and growing confidence, he parted his lips, beckoning Konner's tongue to explore him as he had just done to him. They spent some time kissing, caressing one another's faces... teaching one another how to kiss. As they parted for breath, they lay back on the grass holding each other in contentment.

Robin had allowed himself to feel truly open and vulnerable to another. Rather than weakening him as he feared, he felt stronger... so much stronger. Superboy ran his tongue over his own lips, still tasting Robin on them. He felt a weight and burden lift off of his heart, and was complete.

The aura forgotten in the kiss, the fireflies still flew about them, like sprites celebrating the growing love of the couple beneath them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a lazy Sunday morning at the Mountain, the time when the young heroes would spend hours together sharing their friendship.

Not so long ago, they might have collapsed in grief after Robin's coma. After a time he had recovered, as well as the rest of the Team, and rather than darken their hearts, it had taught them to appreciate and love one another all the greater. They laughed more and smiled more now than ever. Kaldhur regained his confidence, M'Gann baked disasterously more than she had before, Wally ate like a fiend between cartoons and video games; and Superboy and Robin spent every moment together, sharing their new found love with their friends. Artemis continued to bitch (when did she not), but there was no denying the humour that creased her eyes when she saw the romantic couple.

After a long breakfast where the Team were able to cheerfully great the day and one another, Kid Flash of all people offered to clear away the dishes and clean the kitchen. As the friends wandered off to the common room to watch some morning television, a cacophony of crashing noise echoed from the kitchen, and ended just as Khaldur reached for the remote.

"So, what do we want to watch?" Asked the enigmatic Atlantean leader of the Team. "Not too long though, my king has asked for my presence today." Just as Wally zipped in, just missing the remote.

"Something short, sure. I promised uncle J'onn I'd come see him today" said M'Gann.

"How about something with a good fight?" Said Artemis, reverting to form, but seeming more relaxed than in some time. "But I've got to meet Oliver this afternoon. He's going to teach me something new." Leave it to her to prefer a new combat trick over a relaxing Spring day with friends.

"Ben 10!" Shrieked Kid Flash. "It's short, it's got good fights, and it has aliens! Besides, I gotta help Uncle Barry with something today too."

Robin just face-planted, seeing the agreement on the faces of his friends. "Wally really?" Was he going to have to sit through that? Come on, didn't everyone know that Generator Rex was far cooler?

Looking over to Superboy, who had settled next to him on the couch and pulled him in with his arm around his shoulders, Robin was suddenly struck. "Konner, you have got to be kidding me!" Superboy had a silly smile on his face anticipating the newest episode of the alien-shifting kid.

The Team settled in and Konner pulled Robin closer to him to share the carefree moment all the better. "Maybe the show won't be so bad." Robin thought with a smile. Since their first picnic date, the young heroes became more comfortable with their newfound love. Since their friends knew of it before even they had expressed it to one another, there was no coming out to them or announcing their relationship. It was a happy thing, a good thing; and it simply was, and appreciated by all.

Robin never really thought about being gay. He was always so focused on his task in life, and the latest case or mission that the Team was working on. He always crushed on Superboy, but ironically the otherwise extremely analytical bird never gave it a thought. He loved another guy and that was that. The outcast, the Martian, the Atlantean, and the science experiment that he called friends and family simply accepted the love at face value. It was either innocence, or love, or confidence. But he was happy, and Konner with him.

After the cartoon, the friends started making their excuses and headed out. Khaldur gave the young couple a gentle smile, bade his farewell, and strode out of the Mountain for the beach to make his way into the sea. M'Gann drifted over to Superboy and Robin, and gave both her friends a playful giggly peck on the cheek, and exited through the zeta-tube. Wally zipped over raised a hand and said "Hey guys, 'high-five', I'm outta here. See ya!" And after a hand slap from Robin and Superboy, he sped off to Central City. Artemis just strode by with a "Later kids." and made her way to the tube to see Oliver.

"Bummer, I thought we could all spend the day together." Superboy pouted.

"Hey Supes. Wake up! I think we've been set up." Robin said with a knowing smile.

"No missions, no classes, no worries; and all our friends ironically have 'family' obligations all at the same time. Kinda suspicious, don't you think?" Robin reasoned. The Team had seemingly arranged to give the boys a whole day together alone in their own home. Not Gotham or Smallville, but familiar territory to both of them that they shared. Superboy and Robin could not help but inwardly sigh warmly at the love and support of their wonderful friends.

Realization wakening in Konner, he responded: "So, what do you want to do, birdy-boy?"

Allowing himself to relax carefree, since he felt so accepted and open in Konner's presence, Robin voiced a plan.

"Hey, Wally bought the new Hobbit movie. Why don't we change back into pajamas, I'll make some cocoa, and we see the movie together?" Asked Robin.

"That sounds great. Let's go change, and then I'll help you with the cocoa." Responded Superboy brightly, wanting to experience the "domestic" moment. Over time, Superboy's dour demeanor had softened to almost playful, at least in private.

Minutes later, Konner walks back through the common room to the kitchen to heat the milk for the cocoa. Robin had beat him there and turns on hearing his approach, and drops the spoon he'd been stirring the milk with and stands astonished. Konnor stood there in what he called his "pajamas." It was a loose-fitting knit top of fine thin black cotton, and matching pants that flowed down his bare thighs and legs like an onyx waterfall. Robin couldn't decide if it hid the sculpted physique of his boyfriend or showed it off. Konner couldn't help the sheepish grin, hoping Robin would like it on him as much as he appreciated wearing it.

"OH. MY. GOD. KONNOR!" Robin gasped in appreciation.

Konner had confided that he had trouble sleeping. It always reminded him of his days in a half-aware state in a CADMUS pod. Robin bought him the loungewear telling him that something soft, comfortable, attractive, and given by him, might help ease his nights. But this is the first time he had a chance to see it. As his eyes drank in the sight, he had a feeling of a warm creaminess cross his senses.

"Oh, crap... the milk!"

Robin suddenly turned to pull the saucepan with the milk off the burner and bent over to pick up the spoon that he had dropped. That's when Robin heard a whimper.

Konnor looked down on the lad, wearing just simple comfortable clothes, though he could easily have afforded far more alluring. Robin was dressed plainly in very short skin-tight black cotton exercise shorts (and not an underwear line to be seen)... and one of Konner signature "S" t-shirts, that lay rather large and comfortably across his narrow hard shoulders. Though the implications were vast, Robin wore it so naturally and comfortably. It was almost more than Superboy could stand before noon.

"So, where'd you buy the shirt?" Superboy asked.

" I didn't. I kinda... pilfered it from the laundry." He said sheepishly, turning red. Robin was so cute when he blushed like that.

Robin finished the cocoa, handed the cups to Superboy to take to the common room, and ran off to fetch a big soft blanket.

"What's the blanket for?" Konner asked, wondering if Robin felt weakness coming back from his ordeal and wanted a nap.

"Better for snuggling, silly." Robin giggled back. He was really opening up and relaxing now. Superboy knew the gate might crash back down on his playful openness once anyone else was around, but he was going to run with it while he could.

Konner settled on the couch with his feet comfortably set on the coffee table in front of him. Robin sidled up next to him leaning against his chest. With a blanket across their laps and sipping warm cocoa, they settled in to watch the movie.

Superboy had himself a moment. The silly romantic paused the movie while Robin was in mid-sip of his drink. He looked at his lithe young companion as though seeing him in a new light. He leaned down, kissed the chocolate foam from Robin's upper lip, and smiled such a beatific smile. He looked to the TV screen then back to Robin, pulled the cup from his hand and set it on the table, and with a look of wonder on his eyes put a further but worshipful kiss on Robin's firm narrow lips.

When Konner broke away from the kiss, Robin gathered his senses and saw the image frozen on the screen. It was a view of a handsome elven king mounted on an elk at the head of an army of his warriors. Robin's heart melted just a little bit more as his confidence grew in equal measure to the growth of his love. Konner was a hopeless romantic, it seemed.

Hours later, Robin lay curled in Superboy's arms, the warm blanket across them, both lightly resting in the comfort of the Spring day, each other's company, and the television hissing static at the end of the movie. Neither wanted to move from the embrace to turn off the television. Every so often, Robin would grace Superboy with a kiss on his shoulder, and a smiling Konner would return a kiss to Robin's raven hair.

_Nightwing B-08_

"Hey Rob, your brother's here." Superboy whispered with a shake to his shoulder.

"So. I like it here." Robin yawned sleepily and snuggled deeper into Superboy's shoulder.

"Come'on, wake up!"

"Robbie!" called Nightwing laughingly, as he strode into the mountain's common room, as his little brother and his boyfriend jumped up in shock, the sleep falling away in sudden awkwardness.

Nightwing stood catatonic. He sees his little brother and Superboy jump up in surprise from the couch, dressed as they were, the blanket covering them dropping to the floor, Superboy's strong arms falling away from Robin's slim form. Nightwing stops for a moment, taking in the scene and situation before him. The happy face of greeting for his brother turns to one of rage. Reaching to his belt, pulling out his fighting staves, Nightwing leaps toward Superboy.

"Get away from my brother you fucking pervert!" Nightwing growls and attacks Superboy with a flurry of devastating strikes. No beating any man had every experienced would be equal to the words from Robin's brother. Nightwing strikes again and again, yet Superboy raises no hand to defend himself. He can't bring himself to fight back against his boyfriend's brother as blow upon blow rains down upon him. His eyes flaring red held back an unquenchable fury, but he does not move.

"Nightwing! No!" Robin's cry echoes through the room. He jumps between the two, his back to his brother, looks down on Superboy's beaten face and puts a hand to his cheek.

Nightwing shoves Robin brutally aside, and raises his stave to strike again.

His blow never falls.

The days in his coma, when the only connection he had with this life was the voice of Konner, the night of fireflies, the shared kisses, the quiet and confident affection they shared, and the natural relaxed morning they had just experienced as a couple were more than he could bear; all to be denigrated by an arrogant Nightwing. As his sight turned red in rage, he flipped forward off a single hand stand, and snapped both balls of his feet against Nightwing's jaw. He ended his flip with his left hand reaching behind him on Superboy's chest, the right bent into a claw waiting to defend his beloved.

Nightwing stood in shock at Robin's ferocity and rage in defense of Superboy, gaining the full measure of what he had walked in on.

"You both disgust me." Nightwing snarled. He spat blood at the floor from his broken lip, threw his staves down, and strode off to the zeta-tube.

Robin dearly wanted to run after his big brother, his idol, and try to explain everything; to reason with Nightwing. He turned away from him and gingerly put a hand to Superboy's face, assessing the wounds. They would heal almost immediately of course, but the sorrowful eyes...

Robin raged in his heart. His brother had just attacked his boyfriend. He had struck his brother, who he had always idolized. How could he be so narrow-minded and violent? Why?

Robin pulled his Superboy up, who was in an emotional turmoil. He helped him step by step back to Robin's room, where he laid him on his bed and ran off to the adjoining lavatory. He returned with a cool damp cloth and tenderly soothed Superboy's wounds. They were almost gone, but Robin's anger had flared.

"I'll be back Konner." Robin's voice setteling to a deep growling threat.

This was why Konner and the others loved Robin. His strength of heart. Strength of purpose. Where others would have taken the abuse, licked their wounds, and move on, he would not. He was going to make matters right... come hell or grief.

Without taking off Konner's t-shirt (he was going to wear that next to his own skin), Robin ran to his closet and began pulling on his spandex-neoprene suite, applique kevler armour, and strapped his utility belt around his waist. He pulled off his sunglasses, and put the mask over his eyes; and strode silently toward the zeta-tube with firm resolute strides.

_Robin B-20_

The teleporter deposited Robin in the Batcave; and as he strode forth he turned his head toward the distant ceiling of the chamber and in a growl cried:

"Nightwing! I am waiting for you!"

"Come meet me you coward!"

Batman, working at his console, was surprised by the intrusion and outburst. But as the words of his youngest foster-son echoed through the chamber, his eyes were clouded by grief.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nightwing! I am waiting for you!"

"Come meet me you coward!"

"Robin! What is going on here?" Batman intoned.

Nightwing appears at the top of the stairs leading to Wayne Manor, a look of arrogant disgust smeared across his face. The same face that once held a laugh to share with his little brother, and eyes that twinkled with a familial happiness for Tim... making the betrayal all the greater.

Robin's anger flares, his eyes filling with vengeance, remembering the sight of his brother raining blow upon blow on his unresisting boyfriend.

Robin strides forward across the cave, his pace increasing with each step. Never pausing, his hand moves to his belt and with a sharp metallic sound his staff extends to it's full length within his grasp. His pace increases to a dead run, long slender legs closing the distance to his new opponent. At the last moment, just steps away from Nightwing, Robin strikes the floor vertically with his staff, vaulting forward from the end of it's steel shaft, and rolls through the air and strikes his foe at the chest with both feet.

Many villians and thugs had fallen to that graceful and powerful attack, but Nightwing has been honed by over fifteen years of battle at Batman's side and his role as the guardian of Bludhaven. Nonetheless, the ferocity of Robin's vault belied the the smaller stature and younger age. He was avenging the honour of one he loved from the betrayal of this man that he had loved like a brother.

Following through the vaulting strike, Robin tucked into a roll as he hit the floor, spinning back to face Nightwing in a crouch as he followed through with his staff, sweeping the taller man off his feet. Initially shocked by the ferocity of Robin's attack, Nightwing regains his poise, arches his back and snaps forward to his feet, facing his brother. Robin never slowed. His staff spun and struck precisely and firmly, propelled by hands that had learned their trade under their tutelage by Batman himself. His feet never stopped, feinting to strike an opening that his staff had made for him. Nightwing was no novice either. Though his staves were left on the floor, he was not without his own skills. As Robin's staff twirled in the dark gloom of the cave, the bare light gleaming off it's shining forged length, his legs carrying him forward gracefully and lashing forward with every opening he found; Nightwing doged and flowed around every attack. Not one blow landed upon him. Again and again Robin swung, struck, and moved, like a mongoose enraged facing a particularly vile cobra. Were it not for the tragedy of these brothers fighting one another, the demonstration of martial skill by both was awe inspiring. Though Nightwing had the greater experience, Robin was in the fullness of his youth and had the purity of purpose.

Little by little, Nightwing was pressed under the attacks and backed further and further up the stairs. Robin never slowed, wishing to only repay the blows that Nightwing had rained down upon Superboy. At the top step, Nightwing's footing was lost and his foot slipped under him and he fell to his back. With a snarl of rage, Robin's staff shortened to half it's length as his over-handed strike fell upon Nightwing's head... to be blocked by a black armoured arm.

"Just what is this about?" Batman asked stoically, his voice never giving way to the turmoil in his heart.

"I went to the mountain... and found _him_ in the arms of that clone. He's a fucking pervert!" Robin said nothing as he glared at Nightwing, feeling no need to defend himself. His hands tightened once again around his staff, asking for excuse to strike. He took only bare satisfaction from the dried blood on Nightwing's face from his attack in the mountain.

Batman's hand lashed out, finger extended, ending just inches from Nightwing's face. Pointing in accusation he said "Never speak of your brother in that manner again." The barest hint of pain escaped from Batman's throat as he spoke.

Bruce Wayne, and the Batman that he had become, was an orphan and made so by a murderer in an alley. He had taken in Dick as his son, who's family was murdered by the Joker, his long-time nemesis. As the years ticked by, a precoscious kid from a broken home had discovered his secret and saved his life; and his burgeoning family grew by one more. None of them was unscathed by this tragedy. If Batman loved anything in this life, it was his "family" as they had all become. Batman had suspected for some time now that the friendship between Robin and Superboy had become something more, and he chose to appreciate that Robin's family had grown by one. Batman had his grave concerns, and they would be addressed in due time. But, one loved, respected, cherished, and defended their family. You did not strike them out of ignorance and hatred. Batman had seen too much of that over the years in the streets of Gotham.

"Tim, go upstairs. I will be in shortly." Bruce didn't ask but he did not command. It was simply the firm directive of a father.

Robin slowly took the last step up, and passed the portal covered by an ancient clock, his anger now exhausted.

Batman turned his steely gazed upon Nightwing. As his heart twisted within his chest, a pain he had not felt himself since a small child, he said to Nightwing:

"Richard. You have disrespected your brother and dishonoured this house. You have no cause to do this."

"Are you defending him?" Nightwing asked incredulously.

"Have you forgotten what each of us has lost, that you would turn away love so readily? I would not have my sons fight each other because one cannot accept the love the other has. Dick, you are _brothers_." Batman spoke that last word slowly and carefully as if something sacred was contained within it.

"That faggot is not my brother."

"Leave this house. NOW! You may return when you have learned some respect and some decency." Batman shouted at the indignity of the situation. Batman never shouted. Ever.

As Nightwing stormed out, Batman slowly stepped down the stairs and slumped into his chair at the computer console, suddenly feeling old, as if his cape had settled further on his shoulders with the weight of tragedy.

As Robin stepped through the passge to the first floor study, he could contain himself no longer. He pulled his mask off his face; fell to his knees and wept. Alfred, hearing the steps up from the cave, came to offer his services. Robin looked up as Alfred approached and all the distinguished elderly gentleman saw were a pair of blue eyes, broken by tragedy. No longer was this the young hero who had accomplished great things and passed through death, retaining his joy and happiness. Now he felt like a little boy, lost and forlorn, the red and green uniform covering him feeling like a fraud.

"Come on, Master Tim." Alfred calmy said as he took Robin's arm and pulled him up.

"Let's get you to your room and I'll bring you som tea to calm you. I'm sure Master Bruce will be up directly."

"Alfred." Robin whispered simply, looking to the man who had been the closest thing to a grandfather he had ever known, trying to share the pain in his heart.

"I know lad."

Minutes later, Tim lay curled up on his bed, a cup of cooling Earl Grey tea set on the bed stand. He was wearing only old sweats, hanging off of him like a penance. Once Alfred had closed the door to his room, he had torn the uniform off for he could not bear it any longer. Lost in his maelstrom of thoughts, he was surprised by a soft rap at the door.

In walked Bruce Wayne. Not the Dark Knight, but the foster-father of a very hurt young man.

"Tim. We need to talk about this." Bruce said as he settled gently on the edge of Tim's bed.

Timothy pulled his head off the pillow slowly, looked on the face of the man who had made him what he was and said "Dad?" It was the single word that could make the billionaire industrialist turned vigilante weak when no boardroom or villian would ever break him.

"Bruce, I love Konner." said Tim, his voice pleading for acceptance. He'd just had a crash course in understanding that his love might not be accepted. But his inherant honesty would not allow him to deny any element of the matter.

"I think I knew the moment I took you away when your were hurt. I saw he loved you back when we took you to the mountain while you were still ill. It concerns me. You're still young and in some ways innocent of the world."

"Bruce, my innocence left with my mother and was murdered with my father; and you took me in and I let you make me what I am. I am no victim and I'm not blind." Robin snarled bitterly.

"I know. But we just don't know what Kon-El really is."

"I do." Tim said with more certainty than he has felt through this whole tragic day.

"He's good, loyal, loving, kind, gentle, and will never hurt me. He is my friend that I can share any secret with and still he will never betray me. With him I know I will never be alone, forgotten, or left behind; and he's already proven that."

"Tim, not all others will understand or approve."

"Dad, if I lived my life by other's standards I would never become a man that either you, Konner, or I could respect. With him I have felt protected and safe, able to not be Robin for a moment, but just 'Tim', and I haven't even told him who I really am. Konner is the one most wronged today. Is it right to even try to share a love while hiding yourself?"

Bruce Wayne felt a pang, feeling like maybe he should have been able to make Tim feel that safety and protectiveness. But he was proud that his youngest son, wounded in the heart though he was, had stood his ground, not apologized, and defended his love.

"Go back, find Konner. I will meet him under different circumstances soon. Let me deal with matters here. Just go back to him."

Batman had just allowed his bird to leave the nest. He only prayed that he had taught him well and he would return... whole. Trust came hard sometimes.

_Robin B-20_

Walking through the mountain fastness that the Team calls home, Robin tiredly shuffles down the hall of the residential wing to his room, wanting only see his Konner again. Exhausted by his ordeals, he opens the door and walks to his bed. Lying there neatly folded are the elegant pajamas that he had given Konner and had only seen this morning on the magnificent man he called his boyfriend.

Konner was gone.

Robin laid down on his bed, pulled Konner's pajamas to him, and drank in the scent of him. He had left. Robin was alone. Too exhausted and drained to even cry, he could only thing of the poet's line:

_"These times are sent to try men's souls."_


	8. Chapter 8

Robin shuffelled out of his room the next morning. His uniform and armour stripped away, he only wore Superboy's t-shirt and the thin exercise pants that he fell asleep in. Just the previous day, the Team had all conspired to give Robin and Superboy a day together alone in the mountain to spend exploring their love. It had tragically ended with Robin beating down Nightwing, after his assault on Superboy, and returning to find Superboy had gone. Robin's brother could not accept his love for another man, especially the unique clone. He set himself in a seat at the table, and picked at a piece of toast. The friends had pieced together the matter, Nightwing's staves still on the floor, next to his blood that Robin had drawn. They all missed their Konner; and knew why he was gone. Robin's mind was an open wound, and M'Gann could not help but know the truth, though it pained her and their friends.

Khaldur strode firmly up to the breakfast table next to Robin. Slamming his hand down on the table, startling Robin out of his revery, he calmy asked in that wise voice of his, belying his frustration. "Why are you still here?"

Robin looked over to to Khaldur's hand on the table, and as his it lifted away he saw his collapsed staff sitting silently mocking him. Robin looked up to his leader, a new steely gleam in his eye.

"Go and find him and bring him home." said Aqualad.

Robin stood up, stepped away from the table, and took in the sight of his friends. Artemis' fingers were twitching, wanting only to pull a bowstring and vent their frustration. M'Gann's brow was furrowed in thought, thin lines creasing her face, as though she felt that she could heal the emotional wounds that stood raw, open, and weeping. Wally sat silently eating his breakfast, not wanting to face his best friend, chewing slowly and carefully. The times had taught him the pain of sorrow and indecision; and perhaps a measure of wisdom, which were etched across his face deepening the laugh lines about his eyes that had lost their mirth.

Without a word and firm steps carrying him forward, Robin snatched up his staff in an iron grip and strode away fom the room. He said nothing. There was no farewell, no words of parting. His steps now full of firm resolve as he went to find his boyfriend, heal his Team and friends, and rescue his wounded heart.

At the back of a team of dogs, yapping and pulling at his sled as they chased across the snow and ice, Robin's eyes scanned the frozen tundra. He had heard evidence from the Inuit that a young tragic figure had saved them from the depredations of invaders. They told a story of a handsome warrior who fought with abandon, with tears in his eyes that fell silently mingling with the snow at his feet. Robin could only hope, not allowing himself to be disappointed once again.

Just a month ago, after breaching the hidden valleys of the Himalayas, he had missed the one who had protected the local people from the abuses of an upstart fiend who would turn the vales into his personal fiefdom.

Earlier, he had followed the trail to a village hidden in an epic forest where the locals desperately tried to hold back the villains who wanted a silent place for themselves to conduct their illicit business.

After every tale and every investigation, he was still on Superboy's path. But he was always too late. It was like following the destruction of a barbarian warlord, but instead he was following the path of healing of forgotten peoples defended by one who felt himself lost and forgotten.

With grave disappointment, Robin slowed his team of dogs at his destination. The ice floe was shattered giving evidence to a recent tale he had heard. His calculating eyes scanned the tundra, hoping for some new evidence of his lost love. He crouched down on one knee, fingers carefully tracing disruptions in the snow looking for a sign. There was none. With a heavy heart, he turned back.

He had begun his search at the home of John and Martha Kent, and found nothing. The now elderly couple were beside themselves with concern but knew they could do nothing. "Ma" cleaned his room every day, and baked his favourite apple pie on each Saturday, hoping he would come home. John was every bit as concerned. He had raised a hero and took satisfaction in being Superman's father, and now had lost the satisfaction of being Superboy's grandfather... his Konner.

A handsome young man, the very vision of youth, beauty, and vitality were it not for his haunted eyes walked into the foyer of the Daily Planet. He stepped to the receptionist who never knew that the eyes gave lie to the turmoil within the young man.

"Timothy Drake to meet Clark Kent, ma'am." he said, thinking that he would not be known quite as well here in this city... he was wrong.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked lazily, never really giving the visitor a full assessment.

"No, but he will see me." Timothy Drake said with certainty.

This was dangerous, Tim knew. How would he play off being the most eligible son of the wealthiest man in Gotham, in the offices of a newspaper in Metropolis? As he walked through the halls of the most intrepid journalists in the country, he heard whispered voices behind his back, that he ignored. He had made his decision and would pick up the pieces later.

Not bothering to knock, Tim strode through the door, toward the reporter's desk; and the impeccabley dressed young man pulled the office door closed behind him, looked at the mild face of Clark Kent with a gimlet eye, and said, "We have to talk."

"What can I do for you, young man?" Kent asked, assessing his impromptu guest, hiding his shock at seeing Robin so boldly invading his office, nor wanting to reveal his knowledge of the identity of the young man standing before him .

"I need to find someone, and you will help me." Timothy said boldly.

"I'm a reporter, not a detective." Clark responded, trying not to look flummoxed, though he was assessing Batman's ward before him. This was not going to be a good day. Clark had never had the skill with hidings emotions that the Bat, or his protege, could read like a book.

Months of searching and endless nights of worry bore heavily on Tim. He no longer had patience to deal with the dance around their hidden selves. He knew that Clark was Superman, and should have been the mentor of Konner, but had failed to take up that responsibility. He also knew that Clark knew who he was.

Looking behind him to the closed door, ensuring they had their privacy, Tim took off his sunglasses, set them gently on Clark's desk, and said:

"Kal-El, son of Jor-El, I need you to help me find Superboy." Clark's face was frozen in shock, as though he had just been struck. This young man was to be taken seriously. Bruce Wayne's ward, standing before him, was not to be gainsayed. Superman's dissembling was now pointless.

"I've searched the world for him, and followed ridiculous stories, some true and some false, but always too late." Robin's confident voice giving way to a plea. "I want Konner back."

_*I want Konner back.*_

Clark Kent hears these words with trepidation. Does this young human know what he is doing, what he might have set in motion?

He steps to his feet, and walks around his desk to stand before the ward of his friend; and they speak for some minutes, sometimes calmly and sometimes animatedly. But finally he acquiesces the lost argument.

Clark Kent slumps back into his chair behind his desk, the enormity of the situation before him taking it's toll. He had never acknowledged his clone nor tutored him as a "father" should, but he had also kept a silent distant watch. His own failure was now coming home to him and had just called him to task. And now this, when he should have most been a father.

"When I was young, in Smallville... when I needed a place to hide and be alone, dealing with what I was, I had a cave that I used to go to."

Before he finished his thought, Tim had bolted from the room. He had a lead, a mission, and he knew he would find his lost love.

_Knock Knock_

Timothy's hand raps upon the door of the simple but welcoming farmhouse of the Kent family. A door opens and Tim is greated by the clean honest face of John Kent.

"Hello Robin. Please come in. We've wondered if we would see you again." Loneliness etching the elderly farmer's face.

"Can we get you anything?" The Kents stood needy, their eyes saying what their voices could not, ready to give some comfort or love to their grandson, or at least his best friend.

"Mr. Kent. I apologize for getting right to the point." It was all he could do to not fan the flames of hope.

"Are there any caves nearby?"

John was dumbfounded. Caves? Konner's best friend came back to their house to ask about caves?

"Well... errr... yes, there is. Just a couple of miles from here just inside the forest edge across the lake."

Timothy threw his arms around John in a hug, ran over to Martha and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and bolted out with a slamming screen door bidding it's own farewell to Robin, who had found hope.

Tim ran to the forest, forgetting in his nervous excitement that he could have used his computer hidden under his sleeve integrated to his wristband to find the cave. He might have employed a ground penetrating radar, but this one time his heart was leading him instead of his mind. Finding a hollow under a hill, right where Mr. Kent said, he found the cave opening...

His heart pounding in his chest, allowing himself to believe just one last time, Robin walks into the cave. Like the cave that Superboy rescued him from, he was going to rescue his love. Robin walks into a hidden grotto, passing into darkness but letting his mask adjust to the low light. The passage winds a moment, Robin's chest constricting as he is reminded of the cave he almost died in. The cave Konner saved him from. The passage opens into a dry stone chamber, outfitted like a hidden camp. Supplies neatly stacked to one side, sleeping bag and cot on another. A small fire had been kindled in the center of the room, its light chasing away some small hint of the darkness, the smoke passing away into the heighths of the ceiling through some unknown shaft. And finally, settled like a heap, Robin sees Superboy slumped in a lawnchair, nursing his broken heart. Not knowing anyone had intruded on his reverie.

"Konnor?" he whispered.

Robin wanted to throw himself on his boyfriend, but he held back, assessing the needs of his lost love. Sad broken eyes that should have held the luster of polished cobalt finally looked up and recognized Robin.

"I'm sorry!" Superboy gasped as he choked back a sob, looking upon the love he had fled from. "I never wanted to hurt your family or hurt you."

"Konner... my Konner. You didn't. Neither of us can help how Nightwing feels. You can't carry the burden of his ignorance. But we can help how we feel and how we act. I love you and lost you. Don't do this to me. _**You **_are my family."

Robin drops to his knees at Superboy's feet, pulling his hand to his lips. Sitting silently under his hand was Robin's birdarang, the very one that had broken the CADMUS tube. Superboy had not forgotten. Robin pulls open his red and green parka, lying thin and worn underneath he still wears a black t-shirt adorned with a red "S." Superboy gathers Robin into a desperate embrace... accepting the healing that Robin had brought.

Robin pulls Superboy to his feet off the chair, and gently leads him over to the cot. Full of nervousness, trepidation, and fear, Robin lays on the bed, taking Konner with him. Their lips met, their touch igniting like fireflies carressing their skin.

Robin drank in the scent of Konner, his honesty, his strength, and his goodness were all encompassed in the aroma. As strong arms enclosed around him, Robin released all of his angst, worry, and burdens. He was back in the arms of the man he loved. Taking on a will of their own, Robin's hands traced a path down Konner's lean and chiselled chest, releasing each button of his shirt along the way. Leaning over his bird, his heart pounding, Konner whispered:

"Are you sure, Rob?" asked Konner knowing where this would lead. The last dregs of fear gripping his heart.

Looking up into the face of pure honest strength and love, Robin peeled the mask off his face and said:

"Tim. Konner, My name is Timothy."

Konner looked down on the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes that had ever been created, that pleaded with him to make them both whole again.


	9. Chapter 9

Superboy looked down on his boyfriend, now his lover to be, lying on the bed beneath him. Konner saw him for the first time, again, now knowing his true name. Tim reached up and traced his hands down his chest, nimble fingers releasing each button of his shirt along their way. Almost shaking with nervous fear, Robin wanted this. Wanted it so very badly. He had since the day he awoke from his coma in Superboy's arms.

His hands tracing their way down Konner's body, he loosened the buckle of Superboy's belt, freeing Konner from the narrow confines of the waistband of his blue cargo pants. Tim's nervousness and fear was now mingled with excitment as his hand reached further in to take hold of the substantial manhood of the young hero he loved.

Konner shrugged off the remains of his shirt, and kicked off his pants and Timothy reached down to help free him from his clothing. As Konner arched over Tim, his arms holding him up, reaching to either side of Tim's face, he stood open and innocent. Konner, now only covered in his pure white boxer briefs felt so vey vulnerable, scared, and so excited. Robin's eyes traced their way down the hard and defined body of Superboy, following down to the narrow gap in the waistband where his hard abs disappeared down to a mystery yet to be solved. Superboy's fingers finally responded, still shaking, as he struggled at Tim's belt buckle. Cautiously lowering the zipper and pulling down Tim's jeans, he saw the lean handsome hero now as an object of his worshipful adoration.

Konner kissed Tim slowly and gently on the lips before he began working his way down the long narrow neck of the Boy Wonder. Part of him wanted to leave a mark on his presence, but he would have hated to mar the fine toned flesh. He left kiss after kiss along the smooth hard body of the youth, his tongue teasing Tim's firming nipples, his hands never ceasing to explore the body of his boyfriend. Still tracing kisses across his torso, he reached down teasing Tim's balls; and then pulled down his thin narrow black underwear as Tim arched his backed giving consent to what was to come. With a pull of his finger and freed from the cotton confines, Robin's almost painfully hard cock sprang to life. Superboy drank in the scent of Robin, his face buried in the crook of his thigh. There was something honest and pure, yet exotic, about the aroma of Robin's body: the smell of the detergent his underwear was laundered in lingered, the soap he used to bathe, and the pheremones wafting from him. Superboy was almost becoming drunk on it.

As Superboy continued his exploration of the body of the slim, firm, bird-boy, Robin again arched his back in pleasure, his crotch grinding against the Boy of Steel's face, as he quietly moaned at the warm breath on his crotch. Konner took his cue, and moved his lips to Tim's quiveringly hard cock, running them up and down the side of his shaft, exploring the smooth skin. Robin panted in pleasure as Kon noticed slight drops of alabaster elixir dripping from the head of his cock. Excited at seeing the result of the pleasure he gave his lover, Superboy licked the drops off, and wrapped his lips around the aching member of the Boy Wonder, savouring the sweet tanginess on his tongue. Nervousness forgotten, but inexperienced, he let his love and pleasure guide him as he continued to suck and stroke at Robin's cock. Robin was awash in extasy as the radiant heat from Superboy's body carried through into the first blowjob he had ever experienced.

Konner looked up, catching his breath, and stared questioningly yet imploringly into Tim's eyes. Tim's right hand gripped into Superboy's hair pulling for leverage, while his left traced the lines of lean muscle across Kon's strong shoulder and arm. Warmth still radiated off of him and he gave the feeling of warm sunshine in a bright meadow. The gentle strength of his touch only reflected the same in his heart... the heart that had fallen in love with Robin. Robin pulled Superboy's hand to his lips. He wanted to feel that skin against his, feel the strength in his hand, and wanted to taste him. He drew Kon's fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, his tongue teasing and working around them as though he was doing the same to his manhood. Konner marveled at the possibilities, just when Tim pulled his mouth away, leaving his fingers wet and slick. His confidence grew with Tim's, and he reached down and began to rub his moist fingers around and on Tim's smooth and pink, (beautiful really), little pucker. Robin pushed down slightly, whimpering, as his ass loosened, letting Kon work his way in. It might have been uncomfortable, except for all the nights he had pleasured himself thinking of this moment right now.

"Make love to me, Konner!" Robin gasped. The normally stoic and strong young hero was free of any bond of reservation. He was giving himself freely and vulnerably to his Superboy, asking to be made his. Konner and not seen such confidence in any hero before; and his heart began to fracture just a bit:

"Timothy..." Konner whispered, speaking his lover's true name for the first time. He pulled away slightly and looked seriously into Robin's eyes trying not to lose himself in their sapphire beauty.

"You need to know..." He stammered in concern, afraid to shatter the moment.

"I mean, we should discuss someth..."

Timothy's finger pressed against Konner's lips silencing him and he said:

"It's okay, Konner**... **_**I KNOW!**_**"**

He had known, and for some time. Clark had warned him. But it gave him peace, not pause, knowing such a thing and that Konner wished to share it with him.

Tim reached up to Superboy and slowly pulled him back down to him. They looked at each other with joy-filled eyes and smiling faces, radiant and lighting the gloom like a faceted chandelier sharing its light in all directions.

Konner gently reached down to Tim's smooth firm hips and pulled him toward him. Wetting his fingers, he once again started working Tim's round toned ass, loosening it slightly, asking to enter with his touch. Tim added his consent by running his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them expectantly, pulling then out wet and dripping with saliva, and reaching down and taking Konner's cock and wetting it. With gentle pressure, ever so careful with his strength, he began to slide his cock into Tim, very slowly. Tim gasped and moaned, but did not pull back. Nothing he had done pleasuring himself equalled the sensation of his beloved filling him with his big but gentle cock. Allowing his lover to adjust for a moment, Kon began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of Robin, deeper and firmer with each motion, letting themselves teach each other this mystery.

Robin lost himself for a time in the passion of Superboy making love to him, without control and without reservation. No cables, no nets, no chance... he leaped. His spirit soared and for a time he learned to really fly.

Konner exulted in making love to his dream and reality, who had never feared him and had always cared for him, and had given him his name and the confidence to gain his humanity.

Kon thrust harder and harder, in time to Tim's moans and grinding hips, both raising the pace of their lovemaking. Tim's hands gripped tighter and tighter into the bedding, clawing at it, pushing down harder on Kon's throbbing hard cock. Losing themselves and their place on this plane, Konner saw in his mind's eye stars twinkling in his eyes, like one who had taken a blow to the head. But they twinkled brighter and brighter with each thrust into Timothy's tight warm body, and each moan that escaped his beautiful narrow lips. One star before his eyes began to twinkle brighter and brighter, growing in intensity. He could almost not bear it.

Konner forced his eyes open, and looked his lover in the eyes, the force of willpower straining itself across his handsome face.

"Timothy!" He growled, his trembling voice reduced to a husky note.

"Oh Gods Konner, YES!" Tim cried, begging for the gift of Konner's love.

Hearing Robin speak his name in the throes of passion, Superboy couldn't contain himself any longer. With a final thrust that was neither hard, nor overly gentle, he pushed deep into Robin.

_The bright twinkle became brighter, and flared into argence._

"I love you Tim!" Kon said, his voice cracking and gasping; and he pushed forward and pressed his lips against Robin's, their bodies completing a circle, as he came and filled Robin with his seed, grinding deeper and deeper into him.

"I love you too Kon!" Tim whimpered. The wonder and pleasure of having been made one with his lover and heart's desire engulfed him; and his painfully hard cock finally released, spurting again and again, cumming in time to the pulse of the slapping sensation against his now swollen prostate of Konner filling him with his hot seed.

_The argence flared to a supernova, the brightness piercing him, gripping him in a sensation in his heart matching that of the explosion of his loins._

Both young heroes panting in their kiss, let the sweat, cum, and love wash over them.

The flood of their love and emotions abating, their lips separated and they looked into one another's eyes, both misty from finally released emotions and sensations, but neither wanting to yet seperate their bodies. They just drank in each other's eyes and touched each other or held hands as the moment struck them. Neither of the young heroes felt that they had lost anything, as some might have, from the experience of their first lovemaking. They had gained one another, a haven for each. A place to grow strong or to be weak. A place to laugh or cry. A place to reason or to dream.

Robin, exhausted from his searches and ordeals, pulled Superboy down to him and wrapped himself in his strong arms, both naked and unashamed. Superboy snuggled him tight, no sleep coming to him. He watched his Timothy sleep, peacefully and without nightmares, long into the night before succumbing himself.

They both smiled in their sleep with a peace and contentment neither had ever known.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin woke slowly, taking in his surroundings. Still wrapped in Superboy's arms on the camp cot, he saw the small fire had gone out on the cave floor and there was a new chill in the air. A clean winter crispness that invited laughter and play. Forcibly extricating himself from Superboy's radiant solar warmth in the sleeping bag, Robin set his feet on the floor of the cave, feeling the cold grip his toes like a tease. He briefly stretched, his long lean naked body reaching out to take in the new day, entirely unashamed and full of new life.

Conner stirred under the quilted down of the sleeping bag..

"Tim?" Superboy asked, briefly questioning in his fleeing sleep-state.

"Yeah Conner?

"Just checking... For a moment I thought it might have been a dream."

Superboy had dreamt of making Robin his since the day they met; and for all the fantasies that he had entertained, he had never dared to dream that they would come to pass. Though he had always wanted to make love to "his" Bird-Boy, his lust was always secondary to wanting to act on his love. Having now done just that, waking the following morning to see that it was not just a dream, his heart was full to bursting and he did not quite know where to go from here. But he would go anywhere with his Robin.

"Are you ready to come back with me?" Robin asked, a slight worry in his voice. Superboy's absence had taken it's toll on Robin, even if he did know the reason for it.

"I never wanted to run away, Tim." Conner said, his voice trying out the name again, feeling the newness of it like touching a favorite gift on Yule morning.

"Its just that I never had a family and I envied the love of yours. I felt that falling in love with you had damaged what you had. "

"Konner, I never felt I had to choose between you and my family. I can't speak for Nightwing and what he did. I can only say it will never happen again." The last spoken with a fleeting gleam of steel in the bright blue eyes. It was not so much as a threat as it was a promise of hazard.

"Rob, I know that he loves you and I always liked and respected him. Why else could I have stood there and taken his abuse, knowing what he thinks of me, and falsely. If it were any other man I would have..."

"I know." Robin said in a quiet monotone. "But also our Teammates know, Batman knows, Superman knows, and we have no need to hide in a shame that we do not feel and have not earned. So, please Konner, come back to the Team, back to the Mountain, back to your family... back to me." Robin's voice drifts away in his last statement like a plea as he reaches his hand toward Superboy expectantly.

"I'm never leaving you again. I can't, you know that. But I was wrong and I let you carry a burden alone when I should have shared it with you. Forgive me."

With a strength that belied his smaller stature, Robin took Superboy's hand and pulled him into his arms and lips.

"Let's go, Konner."

The two young heroes dressed, bundling themselves again the winter chill they would face outside the cave. Walking out, still holding one another's hand, the young lovers looked out upon a forest floor covered with a new carpet of crystal white snow that had fallen fresh in the night. It was clean, pure, and bright like their hearts. Superboy never looked back on his cave, where he had finally tried to hide from the world. Everything he needed or wanted was in his heart and personified by the smaller hand held gently in his. They walked across the fresh snow, leaving their footprints like a fresh new world that they would leave their marks upon.

Robin touched a finger to his ear, activating his communicator.

"Aqualad, this is Robin... We're coming home." His voice carrying tones of hope and peace in his heart.

_Robin B-20... Superboy B-04_

Stepping through the Zeta-tube, the boys were greeted by Kaldhur, usually stoic, but now with a look of relief on his normally well composed face. He gathered both his friends and Teammates in a deep silent embrace, finally feeling as things were right for the first time since Robin's coma. He walked with them through the cave headquarters they called home when Robin asked:

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked and Superboy's eyes reiterated.

With the portentious voice that Aqualad reserved for weighty matters he responded:

"They are away on other matters and will be home later."

As he walked with his friends through the halls of their home, the came into the quiet and empty common room... to find Nightwing in a side chair waiting.

But this wasn't Nightwing. No signature black and blue uniform. He wore old civilian clothes, badly draped over a hunched form, several days growth darkening the otherwise handsome face. In shock, Robin turned toward Kaldhur, but he had disappeared, leaving the lovers to this matter. A slight growl rumbled from Superboy's chest and his hands clenched in remembered fury, one that Robin did not try to quell. The pain of betrayal was still quite fresh.

Slow and cautious, like an old and broken man, Nightwing... Dick Grayson forced himself out of the chair and set his eyes on his younger brother and his boyfriend.

"Before anything else, please let me speak." Dick said with a humbled voice. "Else" hung in the air like he was Damocles waiting for the sword's fall and had accepted it.

With a voice that began haltingly and grew more confident, having accepted what he would say, Dick continued.

"I have wronged and betrayed you both. I want to ask... beg... for your forgiveness, but I will have to earn it. Explanations are meaningless next to what I have done to you two, but they are necessary."

Dick's throat pulsed as he gulped down his guilt and shame like a bitter pill.

"Konner, I struck you unjustly and out of ignorance and fear and I am so very sorry. I love my brother, not as a replacement for the one I lost, but entirely in his own right. In my protectiveness I falsely imagined you having coerced Tim and... I imagined you being something other than you are. Something we would both loathe. I called both of you perverts, and I wish I could take that word back, but I cannot. Batman was right Tim, we have each lost so much that I have no right to criticise when one of us finds love and happiness. But that is not the "why."

Guilt and shame etched his face like a judgement imposed on himself.

"I... I was jealous." The words hung in the air in admission.

"I was in love when I was younger, your age. I would have given anything to be with him. But I bought into all the lies and falsehoods that people spew and felt filthy for loving another boy. I put it out of my mind and convinced myself that it was wrong. I never had half the courage that either of you have shown. I spent my years trying to be something I am not, and earned the lonliness that I endured."

Robin's eyes narrowed in concentration and understanding.

"Dick, did you ever tell him? Tell Wally?"

Nightwing's face spasmed as though he had been slapped. He should not have been surprised that Robin had deduced it. Dick was Batman's strongest adopted son and protege, but Tim was truly the heir to his legacy of "The Detective."

"No." Nightwing hung his head further, failure and grief weighing him down further.

"Maybe it's time." Robin said with sympathy and understanding.

Conner stood still, never speaking, his hands held stiff at his sides shaking. He walked up to Nightwing and Dick looked up resolved... awaiting the blow he had earned. Superboy reached his hand out and pulled Nightwing into his strong arms, still shaking with conflicting emotions. Dick finally broke down and sobbed into Superboy's shoulder, his voice trembling the words "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

It was time they all had healed.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter had deepened, and the world had settled into the Yule season, as had the Team in Mt. Justice. The shining bright snow and the cold slow days held a promise of new life and joy in the Spring. Everyone was working to decorate their home in the mountain and wrap their gifts for one another. With the return of Robin and Superboy, the team was whole again and optimistic and hopeful of the coming year... and Superboy was terrified.

"Ti... Rob... this is Batman we're talking about." Superboy said with a quivering voice. "Holiday cheer to him is NOT breaking your mind along with your body." Though Superboy had always called him Robin, or just "Rob", he had so fallen in love with the true name of his boyfriend and used it whenever he could that he had to remind himself when he couldn't.

"It's fine Kon... he wanted to meet you again, now that we are together. He wants to talk to you... as my lover. You know... 'THE TALK'"

"I know... and that terrifies me. The Bat is ony playing nice... and you know what he'll think of us having done... having made love. What he'll think of me. He is very protective in his own way, I think."

With a playful slap, Robin giggles at his boyfriend and clarifies. "Kon, do you think for a second that Bats thinks that? Like his adopted son is not capable of being his own man? Bats was too good of a trainer and 'Dad' for that. Besides, he does not need to know that. He helped make me my own man, just as Ma and Pa Kent taught you to be your own man. Its not a matter of secrecy, but a matter of privacy."

"But what if he thinks we're not okay and that I'm hurting you or leading you astray? He would kill me."

"Kon, Bats never kills, you know that. Besides, if you ever did me wrong, Batman would be the least of your problems. I have three brothers and myself for you to deal with." Robin says with a grin.

"Besides, he knows what we both went through to come together. If I know anything, I know he understands love. Without it, he would have destroyed Gotham out of vengeance, not continue to protect it and try to make it a better place for the innocent who live there. It is a part of him that few understand."

With a groan, Superboy surrenders (and shivers).

"Fine. You're gonna make me do this anyway."

"Kon, Batman invited you to spend Yule with us. Do you know how much that means? How much that means to me? The invite alone is a huge mark of approval."

"I know, Rob. He just kinda scares me."

"Me too Kon, but this time he's trying to be a good dad; and he wants to talk with you. But it won't be you cornered in a dark alley, but as a guest in our home on Yule. Trust me, its all good. Batman has a strong sense of hospitality on the very rare occasion someone is invited. No harm comes to anyone invited into our home. Besides, it is a measure of his trust that you will meet us all at home, and not in uniform on the streets. He's revealing a lot of himself by doing this."

And then Robin pauses, realizing what he should have seen from the start...

"Conner... its always just us as a family at Yule. This year he invited you too. I didn't ask him to. Do you know what this means?"

Conner felt some of his fear fall away in understanding and pulled his bird to him in a tight warm embrace, feeling lighter and lighter by the moment.

Conner realized that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

"Make way!" The young couple hears the shriek, just before being almost bowled over by a red and white blur.

Piling up in a bundle of red and white spandex and entwined in Yule lights was an auburn-haired little precoscious kid. He practically vibrated with energy and was babbling so fast that no one could understand him.

"OMG that was soooo CRASH!" The little hurricane managed to get out slow enough to be understood.

"Kon... Tim! How are my best buds?" Kid Flash yells from behind before grabbing them both in a hug.

"Wally?" Robin hisses in threat at the older teen, still learing at the smaller speedster out of the corner of his eye. "What is that?"

"Oh him? That's Bart, he's my nephew... yeah, nephew, that's it."

"Walls, you're an only child. How do you have a nephew?" Robin asked.

"It's complicated."

"I think he's cool!" Conner shrieks like a fanboy. Robin looks at Superboy like he's ill, wondering how his boyfriend can think the poster-child for ADHD can possibly be cool.

"So, what's the story on the Ritalin-boy?" Robin asks Kid Flash.

"Well, he's part of the family and had heard so much about us from the magazines and wanted to hang out with us on Yule-eve, so I thought he could come along. Most of us at home are out of the "cape-closet" so I thought it was cool."

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodyoureSuperboy!" Bart shrieked and Conner flexed for the kid, making the little brat scream even louder in delight.

"Wally... he's reducing my boyfriend's IQ exponentially." Robin face-palmed in surrender.

"Robin!

HeycanyoudotheBatGlareIheardyouandSuperboyarebestf riendsandcanwehangouttogether?"

Reassessing the kid as he slowed down (relatively) to talk, Robin took stock of the little terror before him.

The boy stood there like a puppy just wanting validation. His spandex outfit clung to his skinny body, flowing over bones and tightly-corded muscles that moved like narrow cables under his skin. His auburn hair crowded over and around a set of funky goggles like a mass of tentacles with their own agenda. He had almost golden eyes that sparkled with manic energy. That, or the kid had just had too many sugar cookies. Frankly, he was just cute... like diabetes.

"Hey Rob." Wally asked to get Robin's attention. "Can we go talk for a second?"

Superboy was keeping the miniature speedster occupied so they left the common room and walked into the kitchen which was deserted at the moment.

"What's up Wally?" Robin asked. Nervousness etched Kid Flash's face, connecting the dots of his freckles.

"Well, how do I say this?"

"KF, you're my best friend. You can say anything. I owe you so much for you helping get me and Supes together that I... well... you know."

"That's just it, Rob. You are so happy now. You and Kon. I love it. You guys deserve each other and I'm really very happy about it; and now that you two stopped pining away at a distance and got together I'm kinda feeling left out."

"Left out? Wally! You're my best friend, we love you and keep you close in our lives, and Superboy really likes you too."

"No, no, no. It's not that. Its just that I'm still single and kinda want to have what you and Kon have."

"Wally, maybe you just need to tell her how you feel and stop pestering her." Robin said, assuming he was referring to Artemis.

"Yeah right." Kid Flash responded, looking down at his feet, trying to work up the courage to tell his friend the truth.

"I like Artemis, but she's just a friend. I bug her 'cuz I can and she lets me and dishes it back out. But I don't like her like THAT. Listen, can you just deliver a card for me?" Wally asks, knowing he just stepped off a cliff.

"Of course, KF. Anything for you."

Kid Flash disappears in... a flash. A second later, he returns with a small card and puts it in Robin's hand. Wally looked over to the younger teen, knowing he put his heart in his hands along with the card.

"Thanks buddy." and Kid Flash bolts off. Robin looks at the envelope and sees the name the card is meant for and it says in simple block letters...

"NIGHTWING"

Maybe Yule wishes do come true.

Tim steps languidly out of the shower, body pink and freshly scrubbed, and towels his hard lithe body off, and pulls on his underwear; all the time singing to himself an old foreign pop song:

_You know the paper boy running the store at the end of the road_

_So don't you remember, he got a scene at the end of a rope_

_Hung like a soldier, brave and tall_

"What's with you, Drake?" Damian asked suspiciously as he prowled into Tim's bedroom.

The opinionated and not "quite" evil youngest brother of the Bat family stood marvelling at Tim singing and dancing (some might even say prancing) while he got ready for the coming Yule guest. Tim had always defined angst, and Damian understood and respected this, but here was Tim singing and dancing in his underwear fresh out of the shower. Something was _wrong_.

Damian knew there was a question to be solved here. Something was not right. Then Damian noticed a slight change in his older brother. His signature black bikini briefs now sported a red Super logo. Had Tim lightened up enough to actually try to be cool and buy fan-boy gear? No, Damian knew he was missing something obvious.

Wait... he was singing what? WHAT like a soldier? Whatever! Not really worth the trouble is it? Tim has always defied categorization in his years from amateur photographer/sleuth to wayward youth to Robin... and now this.

Damian gives up trying to understand his brother just as the door bell rings.

"Good Day, Master Conner." Alfred says, greeting the manor's Yule guest.

Damian tears down the hall and plunges to the bottom of the staircase,shoves past the dignified butler and steps boldly forward, assessing their guest. Standing in the doorway in a starched shirt and tie, looking for all the world like a noose in his discomfiture, was Conner Kent. Damian thought it was a piss-poor disguise, but he had the advantage of knowing who Superboy really was.

Wait... Tim said what in his song?

Konner, trying his best to be a good guest, said to Damian:

"Hey little dude. Whaddaya know?" and touseled his hair, much to the newest and littlest Robin's discomfort and entirely unconcealed rage.

Damian's detective skills are back to work. Tim singing about hung soldier-boys while wearing Superboy undies, and Superboy comes to the house. YES! This would be harrassment fodder for a good long while. Drake was going to pay!

"What do I know? A damned sight more than I did ten minutes ago, clone." Damian's grin was genuine in its deviousness.

It scared Konner. He clutched a small package to himself and hoped the little demon would go away.

"Kon!" Tim exclaimed, coming to the bottom of the stairs and practically throwing himself into Superboy's strong and slightly nervous arms.

Kon stood transfixed. Robin... his Tim... was dressed handsomely in narrow black linen slacks that gave length to his slender strong legs and flowed with every step like he was walking through a roiling mist. He wore an oxblood red pullover that clung to his frame from his angular shoulders and narrowed down to his thin waist, clinging to his body giving hint to the firm rippling muscles that slumbered beneath it. His raven black hair was perfectly arrayed, looking quietly conservative, and yet defying it with playful spikes.

But it was the eyes that attracted him most. The deep blue was a pool he could always fall into. But he saw those eyes in their natural state. There was no mask, or the sudden revelation after its removal. These were Tim's eyes, and his alone. And old sadness and a bit of hardened steel still dwelt within those orbs, but far overshadowed by the joy of welcoming his lover into his home on Yule. Today they weren't heroes, just Tim and Kon. He was seeing a side of his boyfriend that Tim was never able to reveal before. Kon appreciated and loved him now as much as he did the strong young soldier of the streets of Gotham.

"Gods Tim! You look fantastic!" Conner whispered huskily, his voice catching in his throat.

"You too Kon." Robin gasped, looking on his lover.

Conner Kent wore simple cuffed khaki slacks, their starched crease leaving a line from his ankle up to the crux of his thigh, a line Tim followed longlongly with his appreciating eyes. His plain button-collar white Oxford shirt lay over his broad lean chest like a knight's surcoat over gleaming maille. His narrow neck was surrounded by a simple tie of diagonal stripes of red, black, and blue. Vibrant hues that brought out his eyes and toyed with Tim's. Draping languidly across his shoulder was a fine blue wool blazer that he somehow still wore like a hero's cloak. There was an appeareance of pure honesty and simple strength in Conner. He wore the simple outfit as he tried to be himself... honest and true.

Tim learned something at just that moment. He would never try to change his best friend, his comrade-in-arms, his lover. No linen, silk, or cashmere would look as good as did his cotton-clad pure nobiliity.

Only moments passed between them before they fell further into an embrace and gave one another a brief chaste kiss. They would have liked more, but hopefully that might come later, they both thought to themselves.

The reverie of each other's company was suddenly interrupted by a tall and very elegant gentleman.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation, Conner." Bruce Wayne said in greeting, taking Superboy's hand in a firm handshake. Even the man who Conner knew was Batman seemed lightened by the Yule holiday. His grip was strong, but less a test of strength as it was an act of bonhommerie.

"Thank you very much for having me, Sir."

Superboy had an advantage of being the clone/son of Superman himself and was not easily intimidated, but there was a weight and depth to this man and his home. Yet the man owned the house. For all it's history it did not yet own him. He was still able to nurture such a fine young man as Tim in it and was maintained by such a loyal gentleman as Alfred Pennyworth.

"Conner, may I introduce my family?" Bruce said formally.

"My very good retainer and friend you have met, Alfred Pennyworth. My youngest here is Damian, who you also have met." Conner resisted a cringe as Damian looked at him with daggers in his eyes and would have sworn he heard the kid hiss at him.

"I believe you know Richard..." Dick had just walked into the foyer, knowing he could not avoid the introduction; and yet hoping even though this was his own home that old anger had been forgiven.

"Yes, I know him well." Conner said softly.

"Thank you for coming, Conner." Dick said softly, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Conner smiled and pulled Dick by his hand into his arms and gave him a big brotherly hug, which he heartily returned. They both pulled away smiling, having forgotten and forgiven previous trespasses. Tim's smile reached to his ears, something that would have been unknown not so long ago. His big brother and his boyfriend in a warm embrace had healed yet more of his heart. Conner was infected by that smile, and like a beneficial virus it spread to the others.

"And of course, Timothy needs no introduction." The edges of Bruce's mouth turned up slightly, almost resembling a smile, and Tim blushed deeply, his ears turning red as though he'd spent his day out in the snow.

As they all sat to the Yule dinner, the young men of the house brought out great platters of roast pork, herbed potatoes, stewed mushrooms, vibrant greens, and every assortment of bread and pastry one could ask for. Everyone took his seat at the broad table and waited on Bruce to give his blessing, which he did.

Bruce stood and took up a carving knife and proceeded to cut down the great roast. Pulling up a broad slice, he turned and laid it elegantly on Conner's plate, much to Conner's shock. Next he served Alfred, Tim, and so forth, until he had served all his family.

Dinner went on for some time, platters and tureens being passed around according to their appetite. This was unlike any Yule dinner Conner had before. Previous years spent with the Kent's were always warm and nostalgic, and he had a hard time reconciling himself with where he was at now. Yet, for all the wealth and formailty there was a love and affection in this family that Bruce had cobbled together. Just when Conner's nerves were starting to fray from the enormity of it all, Tim reached down under the table to give his boyfriend a squeeze on his thigh; and with a sweet smile he put Kon at little more at ease.

Dinner finished, Alfred stood up from the table; and Conner started to stand to offer his help with the tidying. Tim took him by the wrist and held him in his seat; while Dick escorted Alfred to the drawing room with a hot cup of Darjeeling tea.

Seeing Kon's wondering look, Tim explained in a whisper in his ear:

"Alfred has done so much for us, the least we can do is take care of Yule dinner and let him just relax and enjoy it. Its one of our gifts to him."

The household took on the task of clearing the table and putting away the remains of the Yule feast, all with what was very near an easy banter among the Wayne family. Conner now understood that though this family of orphans and vigilantes hid their love very, very deeply but he was honored to be here now to witness it. Silent tears of understanding fell down his face while he helped in the kitchen. Tim looked over and saw the look in Kon's eyes, and pulled him over to a quick deep kiss. His tears were only a fraction of those shed by each one who lived here, but now he understood a little. Maybe Kon had learned why Batman and his sons were such a force of brutal righteousness in Gotham. Only those who loved so much could risk so much.

The Yule dinner complete and cleared away, the family and their guest gathered in the sitting room, settled on the chairs and couches around the room with a warm drink at hand. Alfred sat comfortably, half-dozed, in a soft side chair still nursing his cup of Darjeeling. Bruce sat in a great chair, facing the hearth to the left of the Yule tree; Dick had settled on the couch with Damian half asleep leaning against him; and Tim and Kon sat together on the loveseat to the side sipping their mulled cider holding hands.

Bruce broke the silence by standing up and reaching under the tree to draw out gifts to those he loved. There was no denying that some of those gifts reflected the nighttime occupations of this family, as Damian's eyes gleamed as wonderously at the new Damascus blade his father had given him.

Conner sat silently watching the tableau before him, holding the hand of his lover.

"Tim, am I forgetting something?" Bruce asked.

Timothy pulled his hand away from Conner and stood up and walked toward the tree. He reached under and pulled out a large box and turned around and set it in Conner's lap with a broad smile on his young handsome face. Superboy felt gifted enough just to be a part of this Yule, he was not expecting nor even anticipated a gift.

"Tim?"

"Just open it Kon." Tim said, with a loving smile.

With trembling hands, Conner carefully unwrapped the beautifully papered and ribboned box. It was broad and slightly heavy. Opening it, he found a finely made leather motorcycle jacket. It had a large silver S-shield on the back, his House sigil. Robin grinned boyishly at him, his eyes begging him to try it on. As he pulled it out of the box and slipped his arms in and pulled it around his shoulders, he noted it fit perfectly as though made for him. Kon's hands carressed the fine leather, appreciating its beauty and quality, and felt a texture over the left breast. Whereas the S-shield was prominant on the back like a banner, the texture was an embossed seal almost hidden, right over his heart. It was Robin's "R" logo, like he wore on his uniform.

Tears falling unashamed down his cheeks, Kon took Tim's hands and pulled him to him, and laid a brief kiss on his anticipating lips.

"Thank you Tim. Its wonderful. You are wonderful."

"Mr. Alfred?

"Yes, young sir?" The Wayne family mentor responded, pretending to be half asleep.

"Do you remember where I set the box I brought?"

"I do recall rescuing it from your grip when you were greeted by Master Tim. You'll find it under the tree, sir."

Conner dove towards the tree, grasping for the gift he brought for his lover.

"Thank you Mr. Alfred."

Still shaking with nervousness, and paying no mind to the family around him, Conner held his small package out to Tim. It was simply wrapped, Superboy not being prone to artistry in his gift wrapping. Kon had hopeful eyes as Tim took the gift in his hands.

"You didn't need to bring me a gift, Conner."

"Just open it, guy. I hope you like it."

As nervous as Kon, Tim opened the small box and found an antique Leica twin lense camera, perfectly preserved and fully functional. For decades this was the camera by which all others were judged. Tim gasped and bit his knuckle:

"Conner... (sniff) it's... beautiful! How could you have known?"

"I'm kinda a fanboy Tim. I've read that you like photography."

At this, even Bruce leaned forward in appreciation, assessing the fine and expensive gift. It had once belonged to Ma Kent's Father, who Conner was named after. But he could tell Tim that later.

Tim fell into Kon's arms and they just held each other for a moment, tears of joy mingling together on their cheeks.

The time wore on quietly, each appreciating their gifts and those who gave them.

Damian had fallen asleep and Dick made his "goodnights" and started to carry off his little brother, before Tim stopped him.

"Dick, I have something for you." Tim said quietly, hoping that there were Gods who answered prayers.

Tim carefully set the small card he had kept in his pocket in Dick's hand. The oldest son of the Bat-family saw his name on the envelope and knew it was not in Tim's handwriting. Curious, he opens the card and reads it through... twice.

"Timmy!" Dick says with a quiet, gasping, quivering voice.

"I know Dick."

Richard Grayson snatched up his little brother in a hug, tears pouring down his cheeks, and gave him a kiss on his forehead, then pulled up Conner out of his chair into a deep embrace. Kon nervously returned the hug, not knowing what was going on, and looked over to Tim with a questioning gaze.

"I'll tell you later." Tim replied with a wistful smile.

Dick caried off little Damien to put him to bed, his steps lighter than Tim had seen in a long time.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I think I'll turn in as well. I've prepared the guest room for Master Conner as I'll expect he'll be staying at this hour."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said. "Merry Yule."

"And Merry Yule to you sir... thank you."

Bruce stood up and walked over to where Tim and Kon sat on the loveseat, Tim's head leaning sleepily on Conner's shoulder. He stroked his hair and softly said:

"Tim, go on to bed, we'll turn in shortly."

Half asleep but with a look of longing, Tim gave Conner a brief kiss and trudged up the stairs. He would have liked to kiss him more, but didn't dare after so much had gone so well and his adoptive father was standing right before them.

Only Conner Kent and Bruce Wayne remained in the room. Conner's fear began to return. He knew what was to come.

Bruce walked to the side of the room, opened a cupboard, pulled out two glasses, and poured a small amount of what was probably exceedingly expensive scotch into one. Reaching further into the cupboard, he pulled out a small crystal flask of a gently glowing blue fluid and poured an equal measure into the other glass; the extraction of "blue" kryptonite having a similar effect on his race as a fine wine would on a human. Turning back to the room, he walked over to Kon, offered him the blue liquid and then sat himself back down in his chair, and took a small sip of his drink.

"I know that alcohol has no effect on Kryptonians. This is something that I keep for when Kal-El comes to visit. If you're old enough to fight as you do and hold my son's heart in your hands, then you're old enough to share a drink with this old man."

Conner takes a small careful sip of his drink, and finds it oddly pleasant and relaxing.

"Kon-El... Timothy is my son. He is as much the son of my heart as if he were born to me."

For a moment, Kon hears the deep intimidating voice of Batman returning, and with it the truth of his words.

"Too much pain has been laid upon him in his brief years. By allowing him to be Robin, I had hoped to give him an outlet for that pain and heal the wounds of the city that caused it. He is the best of us all... in his heart and mind. But instead he had taken on more pain. What you saw of him today is more joy than I have every seen in the boy. I think that is largely due to you."

"Mr. Wayne... Batman. I've only wanted him to be happy."

"I know. Only a blind man would have missed how you cared for him when he was hurt and how he searched for you when you left."

"I did not want to leave him." Conner spoke quietly, "I did not want to hurt your family."

"I know that. That is why I do not forgive you."

Conner cringed in grief and trepidation.

"There was nothing to forgive. Dick was misguided and we all know that now. Seeing him greet you and you return the greeting in my home was a closure for us all. I have other concerns..."

"Yes sir." Conner choked as he took a deep gulp of his strange drink.

"Does Tim know what may happen should you two come together?" Bruce asked.

"I started to tell him, sir. He silenced me before I finished and told me he knew. Clark told me that some Kryptonians mate for life and can have no other after they find that particular mate. Being only half Kryptonian, it likely would not apply to me though. He did warn me. But Tim already knew."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, his voice deepening... "What do you mean 'warned' and 'knew'? You speak in the past tense."

Conner had never felt such dread in his life, but to be worthy of his lover, he had to face this with certainty and honour. He set his drink down on the side table, stood and faced Bruce Wayne, and said:

"We have already been together, Mr. Wayne. And I already know that I can love no other."

Bruce's world tilted for a moment. The Bat, the man who could not be shaken, was shocked.

"Do you know what this means? What it will mean for Timothy, my son?" Rage and grief started to leak out from the sides of his voice.

Conner stood his ground.

"For Tim, nothing. He silenced me and chose. I am humbled and honoured by that; and always will be." Conner responded, his voice breaking.

"But the burden on him!"

"Mr. Wayne, the burden will be mine. If I ever lose him, and I pray that day never comes, I will be the one that cannot move on. As he ages, I will stay young and have to hope he has comfort in my staying young and still devoted to him, while I am the one to watch him age. He took this choice from me. I cannot regret it. Tim is the culmination of all I've ever wanted, I just didn't realize it until I almost lost him. You had to have known that when you brought him to the Mountain. That burden is mine."

"Conner, I know something about this. In your love and devotion you may become protective and jealous. How would you treat Robin then?"

"With love, as I did as a friend, and as I do now as his... lover" Conner winced at using that word for the first time speaking with Batman.

"And you would protect him?"

"Of course."

"How far? If you become _too_ protective or jealous then you will lose him. It will insult and offend him and weaken him. It will break his heart as much as yours. You might withstand it; but he, like his brothers and I cannot so easily. You first fell in love with Robin, didn't you? Then you gained Timothy. Be careful to not protect Timothy so much that you lose Robin... and ultimately lose both."

Conner listened carefully, and said:

"But sir, it was Robin that found me, and Timothy that... shared himself with me. I love them both and see them as a whole."

As Bruce calmed, he said "Then you have to let Robin fly, but fly with him. Be good to my son."

"Go on to bed. Sleep well." Batman said and shook Conner's hand and then in a moment of impulse, leaned over and laid a kiss on his head.

As Conner gathers his new leather jacket and walks away and up the stairs, he looks back for a moment. Bruce had slumped back into his chair, his look a combination of grief and pride. Batman's strength, it seemed, was in his children, but so were they his weakness.

Stepping softly down the hall, Conner stopped at the guest room, and the door was locked. He tried the next room, and it was equally barred. Seeing an object out of the corner of his eyes, Conner finds his overnight bag, lying at the door of Tim's room. Testing the door, and finding it unlocked, Kon pick's up his bag and steps lightly into Tim's room and lets his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Tim is lying asleep on his broad bed, his covers kicked down to his knees. Kon's heart beats faster as he pulls off his clothes, and hangs his new leather jacket on Tim's bedpost. He crawls softly into the bed next to Tim and pulls him close, his hands ever so softly drifting down his arm, hips and legs, pausing for a moment on the hip covered in soft cotton underwear. He only wanted to feel his presence. Nothing more. As he wraps his arms around Robin... Tim, the smaller lad pulls Kon's arm tighter around himself and snuggles against Kon's chest.

"Merry Yule." Conner whispers into Tim's ear.

Before drifting off, Kon's aura pulls the covers over them both and the night finds them deep in sleep, both smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rob... TIM! Please! Don't do this! I can't protect you if you go." Conner gasped in anguish and perceived loss.

"Who ever said I need you to protect me?" Robin replied in a scathing voice that he never meant nor intended.

"But..." Superboy gulped the words "the last time... I almost lost you." The pain of last summer returned to his eyes; and Robin felt for his concern. But when Timothy Drake, the protege of Batman himself, had made up his mind, nothing could turn him away. Could love turn him from this path? It was for love that he did this.

"Conner. I know you must think me more fragile because I am neither a meta nor Gods-gifted." Robin stated softly as his hand stroked Conner's strong and handsome face. "But with only a shard of Kryptonite, you might be brought down as easily as any mortal. I was taught by Batman, and surely you must appreciate that. Even Kal-El and Diana treat him with respect and deference."

"But Tim, if you do this you will be alone." Conner gasped in worry and trepidation. "How will I be able to protect you?"

"Kon... I will be with good men and Bruce trained me well... don't worry." Robin said with a determination and certainty that belied his youth.

After a deep and longing kiss, the young lovers part and Robin flies away, the stealth Bat-Wing carrying him far away from his home, his family... and his love.

Reviewing his mission parameters, Robin awaits a hidden carrier signal from a group of special operatives... deep inside the borders of Bialya, to lead him to the hidden landing zone.

Open warfare has not been declared; only the League and certain proactive elements of the military have been involved. Robin, being near the same age of many young soldiers, with an identity as hidden as Batman's, was asked to take on the mission to find the connection between Bialya and The Reach. Batman himself was no happier than Superboy, but he knew that Timothy had the best chance of completing the mission. He'd lost one adopted son already and was not inclined to lose another.

His task is to link up with a particular special operations group, reconnoiter the location where they believe the meetings between Queen Zazzala and The Reach have taken place, gather what intelligence they can, and escape to safety. Safety being a hazy term at best. To prevent warfare between countries, neither open military forces nor the League could aid overtly. Robin would have to rely upon his own skills, and those of the special operations men he worked with.

Superboy paces the training room of Mount Justice, a place that can withstand his frustation better than other areas of the young heroes' headquarters. The walls are decorated with new dents and a lead-stuffed punching bag lies in ruins on the floor; none holding up to Superboy's discomfiture.. His reverie is only interrupted by the soft slap of webbed feet on the floor, asaKaldhur walks up behind Superboy and lays a hand on his broad tense shoulder.

"We all worry for him. I hope you know that. We began this as a team, but have become a family. But only he can accomplish this mission; and it might save many lives if it succeeds."

"I don't care about those other lives, not if it means... That's not true. Sorry." Kon chokes.

"No, you don't." Aqualad reasons, "And neither do any of us, not compared to the life of one that we all love... one of our own. But neither are we so villianous that we would punish an oppressed people for the actions of a few who dominate them. But do you put so little faith in Robin that you fear for his return simply because you cannot be there to protect him? But, if it is any comfort to you, Bialya wants him to come home safely, whether they know it or not. For if not, YOU will lead us into that place and we will visit our vengeance on that land and it's oppressors."

Kaldhur was always the calmest and wisest of the team, but hearing the concern and love and vengeance in his words, Superboy was somewhat settled.

Soft steps intruded on the two young men sharing their concern, a lean yellow and red dressed lad walked into the training room.

"Hey SB." Wally greeted softly, laying a hand on Conner's strong shoulder. Worry etched itself across his handsome face.

"Any word from Robin?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Batman is a closed-lipped as ever. I thought we had an understanding. But he tells me nothing." Superboy gripes in dismay.

"Maybe it is because he does not know anything new either." Kon hears in the distance as M'Gann floats slowly across the training room toward the friends. "Othwerwise empty words would just be that... empty. He is like a father to Robin. Do you think he worries less?"

"He could show some emotion then." Superboy complains, confusion writing itself across his face.

"And show weakness to those he means to inspire and lead?"

The words of wisdom which he would normally expect from Kaldhur, rather than M'Gann, are a hard pill for Kon to swallow... because she is right. But she does not have to intrude upon a mind to feel the emotions in those she fought alongside.

"Kon." A new voice greets softly, yet with steel in her voice. With her bow gripped tightly in her left hand she walks across the training room floor to the rest of the friends. As her eyes met Kon's, he was comforted by the strength which held her bow and the firmness in her eyes. She spoke no words, no pithy comment, yet her quiet presence spoke volumes.

The young heroes gathered around Superboy sharing their love and concern for both him and Robin. With a burst of air, a pair of small arms wrap themselves around Conner's waist, Bart's cheek pressed against his chest and tears dripped down the adorable lad's face. Superboy reached down an arm around Bart's shoulders and pulled him in tighter.

Though they could not help but worry for Robin, Superboy knew he was not alone. Yet he nonetheless began to worry...

Did Robin feel he had to prove himself after his near death at the CADMUS cave? Such things made people do foolhardy things. But Con could understand the need to prove oneself.

The Team left Conner with warm embraces and what comforting comforting words they could contrive, while he vented the remainder of his frustrations on what was left of the training room. Drained of his angst, Kon trudged through the mountain to the common room, hoping to maybe lose himself in some television for a short while.

Curled up on the couch of the Mountains asleep, Impulse whimpered softly:

"Robin."

Moved by Bart's concern and love, Conner squeezed himself on the couch behind him and pulled him into his arms and whispered.

"It's okay, buddy... he'll come home soon."

"Promise?" Bart asked as he woke and rolled over in Kon's arms, his big amber eyes asked for comfort.

"Robin would never leave us." Conner assured Bart, hoping he had not lied. He couldn't help but think how nice it would be to live out his years with Robin, curled up holding their own loving son.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." Conner whispered as he ran his strong fingers gently through Bart's soft auburn hair. Bart laid his head back down on Conner's arm like a pillow, quiet tears flowing from Impulse's closed eyes onto Superboy's arm.

Superboy drifted into contemplation as he held the young speedster. It has only been a short time that he and Robin had been dating (yet having dreamt of each other at a distance for some time); and though they had not had the chance to share their love since that first time in the cave, their hearts had grown closer and closer together. And then the newest addition to the team, the cute and precocious little Impulse had attached themselves to them... almost like the beginning of a family.

Being a clone, Conner had not given much thought to fate, faith, or afterlife. He had wondered at having a "soul," but not thought at things beyond that. Not that he was by any means a simpleton. Quite the contrary, his CADMUS education and the mental capacity permitted by his genetics made for a brilliant mind. It simply lacked experience to apply the knowledge that he indeed had. But his life had been so immediate up to this point. For the first time he wondered that if there was anything sacred, like deities, and if they would be so cruel as to bring he and Tim together, add to that the affection of their little friend, and then so swiftly take it away.

Still holding Bart in his arms, like a boy might hold his favourite teddy bear, Conner drifts away, letting the comforting warmth of the boy seep into his chest and relax his heart if only for a moment.

It has been four weeks now, since Robin left for his mission in Bialya. Superboy lay on Robin's bed in Mount Justice, clutching his hoodie and smelling his scent. His only comfort is that when he concentrates very hard he can still hear Robin's heartbeat very _ver_ far off.

Laying there, clutching his concern in his hands with Tim's shirt, he concentrates on hearing his heartbeat... far, far away.

_thump, thump... thump, thump... thump, thump..._

The last time he concentrated so deeply on his heartbeat, he almost lost him.

_thump, thump... thump...thump...thump_

The pace of the heartbeat increases fast and pulses furiously.

_thump, thump, thump, thump, thump..._

"ROBIN!" Superboy jumps to his feet and cries out in concern as he barrels out of Robin's room heading out of the mountain.

_**"Nightwing B-08"**_

The Zeta-tube announces Nightwing's arrival just as Superboy is about to transport himself as far east as it will take him to find his birdy.

"Kon, we have made contact. Come with me... please." Dick says with a firm hand on Kon's shoulder. The hand both invites him and prevents him from flying to Robin, so deep is it's touch.

_**"Lambert, you and Stevens flank to the left. Get over them on that ridge!... Brooks, hold here. I'm going in..." **_

Static breaks up the remainder of the transmission.

Nightwing has brought Superboy to the Batcave, where Batman is monitoring the mission in Bialya with the assistance of ORACLE. His cowl is pulled back, and the older man's handsome face is deeply seamed with lines of concern, but the eyes show nothing. It is a measure of his strength and love that he can force himself to be calm for his foster-son.

"I thought you would want to be here for this, Superboy... and... it was the only way to keep you from doing anything unadvisable." Batman states, a bare look of appreciation glances his way before the calculating glare returns.

Batman and Nightwing return to monitoring the radio transmissions that Oracle has hacked while Superboy paces behind them, the dark, cold dread of the Batcave seeping into his mind.

_**"Stevens... they're coming your way. Hold there!...We're coming!"**_

The sound of weapons fire and distant explosions echo through the hacked radio transmissions. Only hearing the voice of his beloved Robin gives Superboy any comfort, and it was a small comfort at that. This was no villian causing mayhem in Gotham, nor a conspiracy of some secret society... this was war. Plain and simple. Superboy had to listen to it in all it's horrid detail.

_**"Draper!... Lucas is down!... MEDIC!"**_

Days and nights monitoring the radios, the Bat-family is on edge. Radio transmissions have been sporadic at best after they heard the frantic cry for a medic. Nightwing had settled Kon onto a cot in the corner of the Batcave, fallen into a deep sleep, exhaustion and concern having taken it's toll.

With a nudge and shove, Superboy is awoken from his catatonic state.

"Kent... Drake's asking for you." Damian states softly. At least this time he didn't call him 'Clone'.

Robin had returned during the night and sat on the gurney in the medical area of the Batcave, Alfred seeing to his needs. Every few seconds he took another drag on the cigarette shaking loosely in his left hand, while his right toyed with a small metal object. Wearing a black and khaki uniform and body armour, and his signature mask replaced by narrow desert goggles, he looked every part of a desert soldier.

"The mission was a success." Robin said softly, bitterness and loss dripping from every word. His eyes held a long stare, as though looking back to something he could not tear his view from.

"We got the information we and the League needed."

Rushing to his lover, Superboy stops short, seeing the haunted look in his bird's face. He takes the last couple of steps slowly and reaches out his hands to Robin to hold him. Robin looks up to his eyes, and drops the item he had held in his hand into Superboy's hand with a tinny 'clink'.

Dog tags.

"We didn't all come home." Robin said hollowly. His first exercise in leadership, and Robin had lost a comrade-in-arms.

"Why did you have to go do this, Tim?" Conner asked.

"Why? Do you think we are the only ones who are fighting? We aren't!" Robin said sharply. More sharplythan he wiuld have intended.

"Its too easy to forget that. We get the press and front pages of magazines. But these guys don't and yet they still go and do what must be done. We inspire them, and we don't even know them."

"Oh, Tim! I never realised." Conner said in understanding.

"No. Neither did I until now. This guy... the one who's tags you have in your hand, he deduced my identity. He believed in us and what we do to keep his home safe. He kept my secret, and I could not keep him... alive. You know Kon, some people call us heroes. But those guys really are. No press, no powers, no fanfare. Only their own courage and dedication"

Robin slid off the gurney, dropped the butt of his cigarette onto the cave floor and stamped it out with his foot. His brief habit having ended as soon as it had begun.

He stood upon the doorstep of the apartment with a very heavy heart... carrying a burden that none could share. Timothy Drake... hero, student, erstwhile soldier had travelled 600 miles to pay this visit. His hand shook slightly as he pressed the doorbell. The door was answered by a young man, short and very lean, with handsome brown eyes and dark brown hair. A look of loss and sadness was echoed in his red-rimmed eyes, like a joy he could never forget had been ripped from him.

"Can I help you?" The forlorn young man asked.

"Yes. Perhaps you can. I'm Alvin... Alvin Draper. I was on the mission with your boyfriend." Robin's normally stoic voice cracked slightly with emotion; and hating that he was forced by necessity to use a false identity, especially during such an emotionally important and painful task.

"I'm Andreas Lucas, but obviously you know that. Come in please." Just as the young man held out his hand to shake Robin's, the Boy Wonder set the young fallen soldier's dog tags in his hand and wrapped his fingers around them, holding his hand for a second.

"Please come in, Alvin." the young man spoke again, confirming the invitation... his voice heavy with grief.

"Keith spoke of you in his last letter. I'm glad he made you as a friend." He looks down to his hand holding the dog tags, the dull tin of the tag contrasting with the gleam of a white gold band on his finger, feeling his loss so very keenly. Robin thought for a moment what it would feel like to wear such a ring on his own finger and know the man who put it there would never be back to hold that hand again. The very thought was more than he could bear and his own tears began to gather itself within the sadness clouding his blue eyes.

They sat down on the living room couch in the simple but pleasant apartment. "Please tell me it mattered... that it was worth it." The lad's voice choked. His eyes sought him for answers.

"Yes... it did." Robin's throat quaking with the words. "Andy, because of his actions, we may have averted a war that might have cost many more lives. I, for one, will never forget him and will honour his memory. Keith was my friend, even if for only a short time. He was a hero, just like you read about in the newspaper."

Tim's eyes were drawn to a framed photo resting on the coffee table. It featured two young men, Keith in a handsome uniform and Andy in a dashing tuxedo. Their wedding photo. The last of his facade broke away and the newly widowed youth broke down, laid his head against Robin's shoulders, and wept deeply and fearlessly while Tim held him and let Andreas cry himself out. Though they had only met, Tim was Andy's only connection to his beloved's last moments.

After a few minutes, Tim worked himself loose from Andreas' clutches, stepped into the adjoining kitched and rummaged through the cupboards for things to make tea.

Pressing a cup of tea into Andy's hands, Tim sits back down next to him seeing the lost young man had placed his husband's chain around his own neck, the tags hanging just over his heart.

Tim and Andy sat and talked for some time. Once assured that he had done the right thing and had done what he could, Tim rose and began to work his way out. Saying their farewells with a handshake and a hug, Tim pressed a slip of paper into Andy's hand.

"Andy, if you need anything or just want to talk please call. I'd like to keep in touch."

Some time later, Timothy walks down the street leaving behind a stricken and lonely young man. Turning a corner, he finds Kon waiting for him. Conner silently gathers him up and flies him away, taking him away from the Team, the League, away from missions, away from everything. He takes him to a quiet place where they can be alone together and give his sorrowful little bird some comfort... Smallville, Kansas.

Ma and Pa Kent had raised one superhero, were working on another, and have been acquainted with many more. They had even begun acting as impromptu Den-Mother and Den-Father to the Team. But they knew for a certainty when something was amiss, especially where Tim and Kon were concerned. Pa sent them off to the barn loft, having long been Conner's own place of relaxation and reflection. Ma quietly came up the steps, cringing at each squeek on the old planks, and set two plates of pie on a side table.

With a kiss on Robin's cheek, Ma Kent said: "If you boys need anything, please just come and ask. We're here for you." And she just as quietly left the boys to themselves.

"What's with the tags, Tim?" Conner asked curiously, after having enough time in quiet thought together that he can satisfy his curiosity.

"Its a soldier's identity. It's a symbol. It tells who he is. When he gives them to someone, he is giving of himself."

Then Robin reaches under the neck of his shirt, and pulls out another set of dog tags. The same he wore to Bialya as part of his assumed identity. He leans forward and loops the chain around Connor's neck, the tags resting over his large, kind heart. The clone meta's eyes grow wide in understanding of the depth of the gesture. Maybe Fate had turned a kind eye to the young lovers. Conner snatches Tim into a tight needy hug, his lips latching desperately onto Tim's.

"I love you too." Kon finally says after releasing a panting Tim.

"Kon... let's not do this forever, okay?"

Superboy's shattered look belies the strength he has tried to give Robin since he has returned home.

"No, you big lug." Tim says with a small laugh, realizing how he could be misunderstood. He takes Conner's smooth strong hands in his own smaller, calloused hands and looks into his eyes. Kon takes comfort in the laugh. So much has happened in such a short time that if Tim can still laugh then he'll be fine.

"I mean let's not do THIS... the Mission... forever. For now we have to. But we can pass it on to others when the time comes. Maybe someday just be Tim and Kon?"

"I'd like that Timmy."

"Keep that up and I'll start calling you Connie." Tim jokes with a playful shove at Conner.

They might have given in to fear, but rather than darkening their hearts, the recent events, like those of the previous year, have given them a greater appreciation of one another and an increased love of life.

"Hey Kon, this is such a great place to get away and rest. Do you think Ma and Pa would let us have a weekend here with the Team this Summer. Just get away from the Mission, the cities, and the stress? Swimming in the lake, sleeping under the stars, and cooking out every meal? I think we could all use it and they have been so good to us and its something we could do for them; and plenty of room for Bart to run about like an idiot."

"He missed you too, you know... real bad." Conner said cautiously.

"I know. We'll make it up to him real soon. He's such a nice kid, even if a bit hyper."

Kon's eyes rolled at the understatement.

"Yeah, I think Ma and Pa would be glad to let us all get away here. You're right. we could all use the break."

As the young couple lay in each others arms on the couch of Conner's barn loft, Tim has succumbed to the stresses of the day and fallen to sleep. Conner lay on his back on the couch, Tim nestled in the crook of his clone's arm, his head resting on his chest. As Conner's senses drink in the aroma of Tim's hair, his other hand reaches up to his own chest, feeling Tim's dog tags lying over his heart under his t-shirt. Conner has learned how to dream now. Maybe one day he can return the favour with something equally special.

Quiet feet work their way up each step of the barn loft. Stepping softly over to the couch, a silent figure looks down on the sleeping boyfriends. Stepping to the side, an old chest is opened by the silent figure as he pulls out a large limp object.

Pa Kent shakes the carefully folded quilt loose and lays it across the teens, tucking it around their shoulders.

"Sleep well boys."

_**This story has been dedicated from the beginning to my own "Superboy." This chapter, however, is dedicated to others in particular. You know who you are. Thank You!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a long Winter, following a lengthy Summer and Autumn of the year before. Robin's coma after a near fatal disaster, followed by his long recovery, then subsequently by Conner's self-imposed exile, and then the Bialyan mission after Yule... it was a lot to take in so short a time. But now perhaps life had returned to its normal chaos enough that the two teen boys could look to their normal lives just a bit.

For Tim, it was hardly normal. His days were spent in school, pretending he was the equal of the finest academics in his class, rather than their superior. And the nights were spent in defense of Gotham, patrolling the streets with his mentor and foster-father Batman. He was left little time to be just "Tim," a young man with hopes, dreams, and ambitions and love. As the heir to Drake Pharmaceuticals, his birthright, and also one of the presumtive heirs of Wayne Industries he was expected to be the most elegible young man of Gotham, but his heart was elsewhere and defended by the Boy of Steel and nurtured by the Dark Knight.

Nonetheless, he simply wanted to enjoy the benchmarks of his school years, the more so as he had learnd the value of youth's vitality and that these somewhat "carefree" days were fleeting and would never come again.

Two weeks prior to the specified date, on a Friday, he set out for Mount Justice as he would any other Friday. He did not wear his uniform, but his school clothes. Starched white shirt, blue slacks, striped school tie pulled loose, and blue blaser... and yet still hid himself behind dark glasses. Such a warm Spring day beckoned the young man to the shore where the Mountain met the sea. Yet Aqualad could only tell Robin that the one he sought was not there.

Striding deep within the Mountain, Timothy sought out the training room, where Bart and Wallly worked out routines that only speedsters or those beyond our normal scope of speed could follow.

"Wally!" Tim beckoned, breaking the veteran speedster's concentration.

"Have you seen Kon?"

"Yeah, but he left somewhere as soon as we saw him. But he's been looking forward to you coming."

"Okay, thanks bud." Tim said, saddened at missing his best friend and boyfriend. Bart broke away and ran to Tim to give him a hug, and Tim touseled his hair in affection. The highlight of Bart's week being when Kon and Tim both were here together to keep him company. The two young men had started getting attached to the boy. Though not sure if he was their little teddy bear, personal mascot, or what they loved him nonetheless

He stalked his way to the distant hall where the young men of the Team kept their personal rooms. Opening his own door, Tim was surprised but delighted by a broad handsome Conner, deep in a nap, he held Tim's hoodie in his hands like a security blanket and sleeping in Tim's own bed. Even after all this time, Conner liked having a "Tim" security blanket... or his hoodie, which it usually was. One would never suspect that such a strong and self-confident young man though he was, that Conner would need such reassurances or that... he had fallen so far in love. Tim looked down on him, his heart softening further seeing his Conner resting, his own shirt tangled in Kon's hands while he slept.

Since they had begun dating, more and more of Superboy's things found their way into Robin's room, either by accident or by design, just as they spent more time with each other. Normally, each had very spare and spartan rooms. But the combined things of the two young heroes made the room seem almost normal and "lived-in."

Tim had never lacked for courage or confidence, be now he was overwhelmed. A challenge he could face. A foe he could fight. But this was neither, and more tenuous.

"Ahem..." he said softly, waking his boyfriend.

Loathe to pull himself away from the pillow that held the clean scent of Robin's hair, Superboy was slow to respond out of his nap.

"Kon, can we talk?"

So much has transpired in the last year that it gave worry to Kon's strong but soft heart to hear his Tim so serious.

"Sure Tim," He responded waking. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and patted the open spot on the side of Tim's bed next to him, inviting him to sit.

Tim was a bundle of nerves and he remained standing. It seemed such a simple thing. Something that in later years would seem trivial. Nonetheless, it was something that all people remembered from their high school years. Furthermore, Tim was taking a great step with this request:

"Conner... you know that the school year is almost over, right? And I have to consider where to go to college after this summer. But, I was wondering..." Timothy looked down and shuffled his feet like a nervous school boy... which for this one time, he was.

Robin was always so confident and strong and decisive. But now he was every bit the nervous young man.

Conner knew something important was troubling his lithe young vigilante, and his face shifted from an inquisitive look to that of concern. So much had happened to them lately that he worried of the long term impact on the youth and that he had new concerns to share.

"What is it Tim? It's okay... just talk to me." Kon said as he reached a hand to his lover's shoulder.

"Kon, will you be my date for my Senior Prom?" Robin blurted out before his courage failed him.

Completely gobstruck, Conner's hand fell to his side, awed at the invitation. Then his own insecurities and fears crept into the forefront of his mind. It was a few moments before he could answer.

"I don't know Tim. I want to, yes, I want to! But it would be such a scandal at your school. What will people say when a wealthy heir to two fortunes comes to his own prom with a country bumpkin from Kansas? Another guy at that!"

"That's just it, Conner. You're not a country bumpkin and you know it."

"But that's what people will say." Kon grumped, not having the strongest self-esteem to begin with. "I don't want you to be put down because of me."

Tim settles onto one knee in front of Conner at the side of his own bed and takes his boyfriend's broad strong right hand in his hardened slender hands.

"Do you think so little of yourself? Hell, if you are recognized then people will say that Timothy Drake scored Superboy! And your damned hot! I've yet to see a down side."

"That's just it, Tim. Is this how you want to come out to your classmates?"

"With the guy that I love during the3 most memorable date ofmy high school years? You're damned right I do! If I have learned anything from our own trials it is that life can be brief and we should live it well and honestly. Dick was not able to for a long time and look where it got him and the grief he has carried all this time. This only comes one time in life and even though in the greater scheme it does not matter one bit, I know that I will always remember my Prom. Its what normal people do and we are as normal as anyone else... at least in our civilian lives."

"Besides, who will give me any grief when Superboy is my date?"

"You know, that means my publically coming out too, right?" Superboy reasons. "No one knows who you are after hours. But I don't have that. Everyone will know it's the 'Superboy' that's dating Timothy Drake." Conner reasoned.

"Yeah, and every girl will be jealous of me and every guy will be just a little envious of you.

Tim's thoughts catch himself short. His shoulders slump slightly as he sighs:

"But you are right, I am being selfish. It will mean you coming out too. You have no 'secret identity' to hide behind. I'm sorry... I didn't think of that."

"Tim, I can't dance... at all" Conner rationalized sheepishly.

"Me neither." Tim answers softly in sadness, as he dropped down to the edge of his bed. He now has to face going to his own prom "stag," and accepting that his boyfriend is not ready to make the step of being as open as all their other friends. He didn't care about dancing, just about being able to take his best friend and boyfriend to the most important dance of his high school years just like everyone else could take their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Conner's eyes glaze over briefly in thought, then he stands up from the edge of Tim's bed, settles on one knee in front of him and says while taking Tim's hand:

"Mr. Drake." Conner says in half mocking formality. "I would be honored to escort you to the Gotham Academy Senior Prom."

"Really? You're sure?" Robin asked, giggling like a kid getting a shiny new red bike for his birthday.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The truth will come out some time anyway and better on our terms and make a memory of your prom. Who knows, I might even enjoy it. Besides, I can't think of anyone who I'd rather go to a dance with than with you."

"You are so awesome, Kon!" Tim grabs Conner in a fierce and playful kiss, (more like a grin pressed to the half-Kryptonian's face) showing his appreciation to the young man he loves and hopes to make new memories with.

"Thank you Kon!" Tim exclaims throwing his arms around his half-Kryptonian boyfriend's shoulders. "I promise you won't ever forget it. Its just that you hear about people that years later are still with the guy or girl that they took to their senior dance, and I want that to be you; I want us to be able to say that one day." Tim concludes in quiet hope.

"As long as you will have me, it will always be me." Kon responds with a tender smile, his eyes narrowing in mirth as he stroked Tim's cheek with his nervous fingers.

Tim still glows with the knowledge that he's going to take his Conner to his own senior prom. Kon hopes that it is everything that Tim hopes for. Besides, who would have thought it?... Superboy and Robin going to the prom together? What that tabloid maven, Lana Lang, wouldn't give for that story!

Yeah... it's too bad the nosey woman won't know about Robin, *pity* but that is for the best, of course. But she'll know its Superboy at the prom with the most eligible and wealthy young man in Gotham. At this school of the finest and wealthiest of the city, it was like the red carpet of the Oscars.

And Superboy suddenly didn't care a bit what they thought. He was out to make more new memories with his boyfriend!

Conner stood outside the Four Seasons Hotel in Gotham, his tuxedo gripping his neck like a garrote. The couple had agreed that Kon would get a room for the weekend so Tim could actually pick him up for the prom, instead of Kon having to fly in the last minute and rumpling his nice clothes that Tim had bought him. Kon could never have afforded the place, but Tim probably half owned it anyway.

Nervously pacing back and forth, ignoring the disdainful look of the snooty doorman, Kon fidgeted, just as a long, sleek black sedan pulls up to the hotel entrance.

A tall older gentleman steps out of the car's driver seat and walks around to the other side and greets the young nervous boy.

"Master Conner. Shall we?"

Just as the hotel doorman is about to step forward to open the rear passenger door for the erstwhile hotel guest, Alfred Pennyworth gives him a whithering glare, one that declared:

**"Back off, buster!" **

And the elder Englishman opens the door for Conner to enter.

Wow! That's where Batman learned that look. Every once in a while, Alfred looked like he was not to be messed with. This was one of those times. Conner was unused to the high society life and its functions, and those who lived in those circles would easily spot his discomfort and make him for the bumpkin that he felt himself to be. Alfred was having none of that and treated Kon with all the dignity that his young charge's boyfriend was due. Besides, Alfred liked Conner and thought that the open, honest, forthright Superboy would be a breath of fresh air to Tim and the Bat-Family as a whole.

Kon settles into the deep Corinthian leather upholstery of the car next to Tim, grinning nervously at his boyfriend. Tim takes Conner's hand, gives him a brief kiss, and they settle in for the ride to the Gotham Academy prom hand in hand.

Pulling up to the school, Alfred stops the car, leaves the motor running, and steps to the side to open the door for Conner. He'd have wished that Tim had gotten out first. That way he wouldn't feel so alone for that brief moment facing the cream of Gotham's upper crust. But he was Superboy dammit, he'd have to face this challenge just like any other. He adjusted the fake spectacles on his face, his only concession to any false identity, and stepped out of the elegant black Phaeton sedan.

Several of the students and chaperones were milling about the entry way, all classy, sharply dressed, and well-suited to the environment. Alfred quietly cleared his throat with a slight 'ahem,' bringing Conner to his senses and he remembered his manners and reached back into the car and drew Tim out by his hand. All eyes turned to the young couple as they recognized Timothy Drake, their classmate... and his boyfriend?

'Well, that cat's out of the bag,' Conner thought nervously.

"Shall I see you in the morning, Sirs?" Alfred says. His tone was less of a question than a statement, a slight smile gracing his face.

"Sure Alf, thanks." Tim responded through a grin.

Twining his fingers in the Superboy's, Tim drew Conner inward to his Senior Prom. Stepping through the doors, Tim leading (half dragging) Conner inward, they enter the school gymnasium and Robin's premier social event of his high school years. As so many eyes turned to them, Conner thought he could only feel more scrutinised if Joan Rivers herself came out to lampoon them.

"Tim! Hey guy!" A blonde, ruddy-faced boy exclaimed. He moved his way past several knots of students to the couple with absolute confidence, like he wore "social" as an insignia.

"So, couldn't get a date, huh? Coming stag tonight?" Gavin quipped, having singularly failed to notice that his classmate was still holding the tall handsome clone's hand.

"Gavin... this is Conner."

"Good to meet you... Conner... uh..." The synapses of Gavin's brain tried to reassert themselves as he shook hands with the nervous boy from Smallville, Kansas.

"So, you didn't come stag... did you?"

"Not exactly." Tim responds with a sly smile.

"Damn, there's gonna be a lot of pissed chicks tonight. I didn't know Tim, but it looks like you picked a good one. Where'd you meet?" Gavin asks.

"Oh, Wendy Harris introduced us while having coffee at Bibbo's Diner. The rest just went on from there."

Conner nervously adjusts his glasses, wondering hown long the ruse will hold up.

"You look familiar, Conner. Are you sure we haven't... met... OH SHIT!"

Not very long, it seems.

"Gavin, calm down please." Conner says to the blonde socialite.

"But you're Superb... I've seen you in newspapers... O!M!G!..."

"SSHHHHH." Superboy puts his hand over Gavin's mouth.

"Tim, you're dating Superboy?" Gavin asks conspiritorially looking to his classmate.

"Yeah, but he's trying to keep that quiet, and so should you."

"But how?... What?... You mean Superboy is... You are such a stud! Can I have your autograph?" Gavin whispers to Superboy.

"Gavin... so not cool."

"Sorry Tim, and Conner." Gavin says, remembering his manners.

"Its okay dude... But you can call me Kon, just not very loudly please. Tonight's for Tim, its not about me." Conner responded, realising the boy was just shocked and not a jerk. In all honesty it was not everyday that you found out that your friend and classmate was gay, and brought his boyfriend to his prom; and that the boyfriend was the freaking Superboy. He reached his hand over his heart and felt Robin's dog tags that he still wore and knew that Timothy really needed this night.

"Well, congratulations... really. You do make a nice couple." What else was their for the kid to say under the circumstances? When your classmate is dating THE Superboy, catty comments are right out, aren't they?

The young couple walked off to get punch, leaving a star-struck Gavin in their wake.

"Well, Kon. You handled that well. I thought you might break him."

"Why?" Kon asked "Didn't you know we're 'studs'? Or at least that's what Gavin says." The handsome clone says, feeling less like the bumpkin he thought he was. He had a healthy ego. He could admit that. And that ego had just been massaged a bit. He might not be from the high class strata of Gotham society. Hell, he wasn't even from Gotham. But at least he no longer felt like the urchin he thought he would feel like. And Tim and Kon fully realised there was almost no chance of Gavin keeping his information to himself.

A couple hours of mild socialising and drinking bad punch later, a wistful song begins to play. Tim turns his beautiful blue eyes to meet Conner's and starts pulling Conner towards the gymnasium floor, now turned dance floor.

"Tim! I told you I can't dance." Conner hisses.

"It's okay... you can dance to this. Trust me."

Conner places one hand on Tim's arm, and the other other around his slim waist. Tim lets Kon lead as they let the music and lyrics dictate their moment...

_**"Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be."**_

_**"Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me just the way that I am."**_

Hearing the meaningful words that Tim was sharing with him through the song, Conner's eyes misted up. He leaned down toward Tim's lips and gave him a soft kiss on the lips while his heart beat quickly in his swelling chest.

"I love you, Robin." He whispered softly to him.

"I love you too, Superboy." Timothy sighed.

"Woohoo! Get it, Tim!" The star football player of the school yelled from the edge of the dance floor with a fist-pump in the air. They were right, Gavin did not indeed keep his mouth shut as they hoped he might. Now they all know that Timothy Drake is dating Superboy. No one had even said an unkind word. Not that they would. These were nice kids, but nonetheless it wouldn't do to piss off Superboy's boyfriend. They still would never know that their own classmate was Robin himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May we have your attention and make an announcement! I have the singular honour and distinction of announcing this year's King and Queen for the Senior Prom of the Class of 2016!"

All eyes turned to the stage set up on the far side of the gymnasium floor, awaiting the announcement.

"The King of Gotham Academy's Class of 2016 Prom is none other than..." The Academy's principle looked down on the card pressed in his hand seeing the name written there under another. He wasn't even a student here. The other name had been scribbled out.

"Superboy?" cheers erupted from the crowd of Tim's classmates.

"He's not even one of our students." The principal whispered to the blonde lad next to him.

"Who cares? Do you know who this guy is? We love it and so do they. Tim just made us all famous." Gavin shushed the school administrator. "How often will you be able to say you crowned Superboy as prom king?" Gavin knew how to play those around him. That's how he had come so far in life. The social scene was doomed once he came along.

"And the Queen of the Prom is none other than... Timothy Drake?" The principle says feeling played and scandalised.

The two lads, suddenly in the spotlight, step up to the dais as the school's secretary walks up meekly with the crown and tiara, not knowing where to put which. With a sly smile, Conner picks up the King's crown and places it on Tim's raven black hair, and Tim takes the cue and whispers "Are you sure?" in a voice that only Superboy could hear. Conner just grins and Tim sets the tiara on Kon's coal-black head, and he spontaneously went to one knee, bowing to his "king" and took Tim's hand in his own. There were a few gasps of shock at the implication, and Tim's status just went up even further with his classmates.

Cheers erupted around the couple while they smiled stupidly, feeling like the greatest thing since... well, since Robin and Superboy. World's Finest, version 2. Suddenly, they really were the World's Finest, if even for a moment. Even that same football player that yelled encouragement to Tim, who was slated to be the prom king, congratulated both boys and gave them hearty pats on the back. Engulfed in the knowledge that Superboy had attended their prom as a date of one of their own classmates, he was not the least bit jealous of being sidelined as Prom King. This would be far more memorable.

"Damn Tim, really?" That ever present athlete said in awe after he saw the king's crown go to Tim. "Dude!... You seriously ROCK!"

The school's resident computer-geek suddenly became the schools "super-stud." If the crowd was in cheers before, it was drowned in the eruption of delight that they showed at this moment. Tim's status was assured and Kon couldn't have been happier, even with a slice of Ma Kent's apple pie... well, maybe a slice of applie pie "ON" Tim.

Minutes later, Tim and Kon make the rounds and shook hands and give hugs to the friends and classmates of Tim that they have spent an evening with. Leaving behind the sighs of a few girls and a few hearty "suggestions" from the boys, the couple walked out of the school with light hearts already etched now with happy memories.

The young men waited at the edge of the school drive, Conner expecting Alfred to come at any moment to pick them up. Tim continues to check his watch; getting more and more conspiritorial as the few minutes pass.

"Let's go." Tim blurts out grabbing Conner's hand pulling him away and down the street.

"But what about Alfred? He'll be here soon looking for us."

"Not tonight, Clone-Boy." Tim smirks, the last few minutes waiting on Alfred having only been a distraction.

Pulling him a block away and around a corner into an alley, Conner's ears are intruded upon by the double beep of a car's security system. Tim looks around the alleyway to be sure of their anonymity, and says with a smirk...

"Get in."

Conner's gaze settles on the long profile of the sportscar. Smooth lines of the boot rise up to meet the hood, and flows downward to the expansive profile of the long bonnet extending even further from the front. The car was a definite work of art... and red. Very red. Not like the red of lipstick or the red of candy. It was Robin's red and the car's finish, though somewhat glossy, seemed to draw in light and color rather than reflect it.

"Tim? What the heck is this?" Conner asks, still awed by the beauty of the automobile.

"It's my early graduation present from Bruce, but he wanted me to have it for tonight. I call it 'Redbird' Its my version of the Batmobile, apparently."

"It's beautiful! But why the production of Alfred bringing us to the dance?"

"Bruce thought you would like it too. A surprise. You know he likes you."

Conner then remembers what Alfred had said:

_**"Shall I see you in the morning, Sirs?" **_

"So we're not waiting up for Alfred or have a curfew?" Kon asked nervously.

"Not tonight, Supes."

Conner gulped down the knot forming in his throat, his palms sweating.

"So, what now?" Conner asked as Tim fired up the motor and put the car into gear and sped off like a robin taking wing.

"Back to your place?" Robin said, with another one of his sly smirks.

"Tim, that's about 700 miles away. I can fly you there, but not the car."

"No, I meant back to your hotel." The Teen Wonder softly says, a husky alluring sound in his voice. Conner could not help but notice the growing bulge in his Robin's pants as his own grew tighter and tighter.

"Sure, Tim." Conner gasps, realising the intent in Tim's mind. Alfred and Tim have set him up. He reaches a hand over and squeezes Tim's thigh as Robin's foot stamps down on the accelerator pedal, propelling the silent roadster to ever-increasing velocity, his heart beating as fast as the speed of the car. They were young, handsome, in love; and the night was theirs.

_WOOHOO!_


	14. Chapter 14

Nearing the Four Seasons hotel, Tim parks his new car around a corner, rather than permitting the valet to even touch it, much less drive it.

As they approach the entry, the doorman pulls open the door to the hotel, his attitude far more respectful now after having faced Alfred's displeasure.

With barely concealed playful giggles, Tim led Conner to the elevator and pressed the button to take them up to the floor where Bruce Wayne had made their reservation for the night. His heart pounding in his chest, Kon pulled Tim into a deep kiss, their tongues warring with one another.

With a ding, the elevator car opens at their floor. The boys briefly compose themselves as an elderly couple work their way into the car for the ride down, suppressing their laughes at almost being caught. As each step took them closer and closer to their hotel room door Conner's heart pounded faster and faster. He was pretty sure where this was going.

Tim opened the door and led Kon into the elegant room. Kon's blue cargo pants and black and red t-shirt were very neatly folded, not piled on a side chair, but otherwise the room was pristine, but for the lit candles giving off a gentle scent of pine and an ice bucket holding a bottle of costly champagne dripping onto the floor. On a side table next to the bed was a plate of cut fruit and cheese. The bed, covered in silk was turned down and inviting.

Superboy was soooo not going to think about Alfred coming back here and setting this up after dropping them off at the school.

"Don't screw up... don't screw up!" Superboy thought to himself. His nervousness just reached apotheosis levels as he tried not to faint or blow an anyeurism. He could, and had, fought robot mechs built by the most villianous geniuses on the planet, but Robin reduced him to quivering jello.

Tim opened the champagne with a 'pop' of the cork and poured two glasses for themselves.

"We don't even drink, Tim." Kon said.

"It's just a little champagne, for tonight." Robin's eyes took on an more seductive gleam, now that they were alone, as he handed Superboy one of the crystal flutes. They each took a sip, anointing their lips with the golden liquid.

"Tim. I love you." Conner said softly, feeling innocent and vulnerable and yet strangely... motivated.

"I love you too, Kon." Tim replied huskily... his eyes wandering down the long sleek form of his boyfriend. Tim wasn't tall, by any means, but the slender poise of his body gave him the appearance of height. Maybe, Kon thought, that's what people saw in a hero.

Conner's hand took Tim's head and pulled him into a kiss while the younger man's hands wandered downward unbottoning his tuxedo jacket and pushing it away off of Kon's shoulders. His hands stroked themselves across those same shoulders, taking in the feel of every muscle, soaking in the strength that held him in his own times of weakness.

The first and only time they had made love was a desperate and intense moment of union, the desperation of two hearts never wishing to be apart again. Conner knew, and saw the same in Tim's eyes, that this would be different. With the slow and steady movement of Robin's hands, Superboy realized that tonight would be a long exploration of one another as the culmination or a benchmark in one-another's lives. It had already been a full night, and yet it held the promise of more to come.

Tim's hands did not stop at the jacket, as he deftly loosened each button of Conner's shirt, working his way down to his waist. Pulling the shirt open, he exposed his boyfriend's smooth chiselled chest, healthy golden skin practically glowing under the candlelight.

"Why don't you get comfortable while I freshen up. Check the closet." Tim purred; and then sauntered away to the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him; and it felt like he had taken the sun away with him, the room felt so diminished without him. Conner had never seen this seductive and alluring side of Tim before. He wondered how much more he could take before his brain completely checked out.

Pulling the closet door wide, Superboy found a garment box resting on the open luggage rack with a card on it stating simply: "For Conner." With trembling hands, Superboy opened the box, finding within sleek blue box cut briefs, matching t-shirt, and short loose dark-red robe. It felt smooth and light against his skin; and the fabric was filmy and very sensual. Kon couldn't help but wonder how he would look in it or if it would feel good.

Carefully removing his tux, he put on the underclothes that Tim had left for him. He never really considered if appearance or style of underwear mattered. He always thought his simple white boxer-briefs were good enough. But after looking in the hall mirror and seeing himself in the underwear and robe that Tim had gotten him he decided he was wrong... it mattered! It looked great on him and really accentuated his... assets. The shirt accentuated his ample chiselled chest, but the shorts made him look like he was well-blessed indeed. The sheer robe could be pulled around him to further hide and hint at what was underneath; or it could lay open to simply frame it for further appreciation.

Being a healthy and vibrant teen male, Conner opted for the latter option.

At the last minute, Kon remembered his one and only surprise. He reached into the left side pocket of his blue cargo pants and drew out a disc. Opening the cabinet of the room's entertainment center, he puts the disc in the CD player and soon the room is softly complete. The candlelight, champagne, and silk bedding is rounded out with the soft quiet tones of Enya. It was Tim's favourite, Kon knew, and was glad to have the chance to add to the moment.

"Ahem" Conner hears as he finally turns around from the CD player. Tim stood leaning lazily against the door to the bathroomn in his own new clothes for the night. Then Conner's brain, or what was left of it, shut down all together.

He wore simple little (very little) briefs of a black synthetic material that gave many hints and yet hid much. Every curve and shape of his anatomy was visible, but the black cloth only seemed to hide more than it did. His shirt matched his underwear in texture and style, yet colored in a deep red; and clung to every seam of Robin's finely muscled body. It was every bit Robin's style, however in Superboy's colors. His lengthy legs carried him over to the bed and he crawled teasingly up on the silken sheets; and without a single word reached a hand across the room, beckoning Superboy to join him on the bed.

Nervously, almost shaking, Kon accepts the invitation and steps over to the bed to join his Tim.

"You look magnificent, Conner." Tim softly tells his boyfriend.

As Kon's eyes take in the view of Tim, long torso covered in deep red, meeting thin small black briefs that settled into a "V" at the base of his pelvis, manifestly giving praise to his sizable manhood; and his hand begins to shake every so slightly. As Kon took in the view of his lover, he ever wondered how he had looked upon another person, either man or woman, and found them attractive, much less the equal to Timothy Drake.

Tim was no less impressed; and far more nervous. He looked upon the broad shoulders and lean waist of his boyfriend, realizing that he had indeed chosen well, both in style and in size of his clothing. But though he had seemed to have taken charge of the situation, Tim was nervous beyond compare. The sudden and passionate love-making their first time was one thing. They were sealing their love through that action and did so most desperately. Tonight, however, Tim knew they would act out their dreams slowly, methodically, and carefully... or so he hoped. It gave him too much time to think.

_"What if I don't do it right or not very good in... in bed? Maybe he won't find me as desirable once we get in bed?"_

Tim needen't have worried. Superboy strode across the room to the bed and took Robin's hand in his:

"You are absolutely georgous, Tim." Superboy gasped, as Tim blushed slighty. He really had no experience in being complimented in quite that manner.

"You look VERY nice yourself, Kon!"

"Thanks to you. I hope you like how it looks."

"Uh... yeah... very much." Tim replied with a slight appreciative whimper as he ran a slow gentle hand down Kon's tight smooth abs. The firm muscles of Conner's torso rippled all the way down to below the waistband of his underwear, which grew tighter and fuller with each moment. Tim's questing fingers began again at the shoulders and traced the lines once again of those muscles moving lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Kon's underwear. He briefly looked into his eyes, making sure that it was okay to do what he was about to do. Though young, vibrant, strong; and in love, they were both so very nervous. Seeing only a look of consent in Kon's brilliant blue eyes, Tim's hand drifts further down, caressing the covered groin of the handsome young clone. Taking his time, he felt him... the texture, the firmness, and the shape and size of his lover's manhood in his hand through the underwear. His own body reacted to the feel of Conner's as he touched him.

"Gods, Tim... you have nice, smoth hands." Conner gasped as his cock, framed by lean strong thighs, thickened under Tim's touch.

"And you have a big one, Kon!" He said playfully, and Tim's eyes wandered downward as his hands returned to his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling the short thin robe away revealing Conner's broad shoulders and the lines of a well-defined chest under the tight blue shirt. His fingers traced the lines of each muscle, having finally been able to touch the object of his affection and desire.

Timothy pushed Kon down on the edge of the bed, and set himself onto the lap of his lover, his legs wrapped around his waist, and the thinly clad groin of the young clone pressed tighter and more compelling against the body of his lithe human boy's slim hips. This was almost more than he could bear.

"Oh, Gods, Tim!"

"Ssshhhh, Kon. Just let it happen." Tim cautioned.

Gently wielding his strength, Kon raised Tim out of his lap, turned his slender hard-bodied lover around and laid him on the soft surface of the silk covered bed. Tim's legs wrapped around Conner's waist again, not wanting to lose the sensation of his half-Kryptonian's manhood pressing against him, as he laid kiss upon kiss on Tim's body... marking every spot that Kon had fantasized about for so long. The tight deep place in the crux of the shoulder... the cleft under Tim's lean pecs... and a long line down his tight smooth abdomen. It seemed to Kon to be a work of art, rather than a work of his physical desire.

Now Kon really began to believe. Not only had his Timothy come back home to him against great odds, but he now saw him as such a personification of physical male beauty that only Gods could have sculpted such a thing. Yet, knowing he had made that body himself, he wondered if it was Robin himself who was a God. Vibrant, Beautiful, Ever-loyal, Strong, Focused. No, he was just a young man. Human. But then must Gods look like this? Does it matter, but only that perhaps they do indeed answer prayers.

Whereas Kon's body was infinitely perfect, regardless of the myriad punishing wounds over the few years that should have left many scars and didn't, Tim's flesh held every seam and scar of his young life and the mission of making better a life for the people of Gotham and Earth as a whole. Tonight, however, they would wait on him. The scars and wounds were silent. Robin took a night for himself, well-earned and well-loved. But Tim revealed his own body to Kon and him alone, hiding nothing. Kon traced his eyes and tongue down every silent and hidden part of Tim's tight strong and compact form... his long smooth neck, his firm dusky nipples, and his limber wanton hips... and that narrow place at the side of the groin that the waistband of his briefs did not sit tight against; that place that begs one to peak inward and explore further downward. It was that place that Conner decided was his, and his alone.

"I love you Kon." Tim spoke softly, as he pushed Conner's shoulders onto the bed and lifted himself off of his lap, his voice cracking in nervousness.

Tim, of all the Robins before him, was the most controlled and most like Batman. Yet he loses his control with Superboy. Is it that he is beyond self-control or that he relinquishes control with him? It must be the latter... and more. When he has chosen to relinquish that control with one he loves, he does it so completely and fully.

As he traced a line of kisees down Kon's fit tight body, Tim's finger's snag themselves in the waistband of Kon's underwear, and pulled them off his hips, and drag them past his feet. His extraordinary physique and firm manhood open for any to see.

Superboy, Conner, the Boy Of Steel... call him what you will. To Robin he was all of that and more. To him, he was "Kon", the young, honest, pure, strong young man that he had wanted all his young life since he Kaldur, and Wally had found him. But he saw him now in all his beautiful nakedness. He was everything that Robin dreamed of. His honesty and purity was such that he looked as clothed in his nakedness as he did fully garbed for combat. Robin's trail of kisses continued deeper and downward. His face and breath ended as much as it sped up at Kon's thickening cock as the slender strong young lad breathed deeply against his throbbing manhood.

"Oh, Tim." Kon whispered, feeling his slim tight lover's hot breath against his growing, hardening shaft. His hands reached out to Tim's raven locks, stroking the sides of his head where he kept his hair shortest. Tim smiled slightly, and drove his warm wet mouth down around Kon's cock even deeper.

"TIMMY! UUGGHH!" Conner cried..whimpered. No one would have believed that the tall, strong, and handsome young heroic lad could be reduced to such primal mewlings by a slight small raven-haired boy. But, the young hero took his older lover's manhood in his wet eager mouth, and nurtured it and sucked it like a very thirsty man coming home from a very dry desert. Nothing would be denied that he could offer to the man he loved.

No one had done this for him before. But, Tim had never done this for anyone else before either. This was new for them both. But it seemed so natural to them that they fell into the extacsy of the pleasure of one another's bodies together. Tim felt his strong half-Kryptonion lover's cock harden even further in his mouth, becoming more insistent and demanding with every moment, as Tim stroked and sucked it eagerly, wishing to give every pleasure possible to his lover.

"Tim!... stop... please. Too...soon." Conner gasped as he regrettably pushed his slender wanton bird-boy away from him.

Tim moved up against Conner's body... sliding against his body like a wayward serpent, writhing against his flesh, begging for all the pleasures that it could give.

"Kon... I want to... please you." He said gasping, as his sweaty slick and underwear clad body slid against Conner's, teasing and pleasing them both. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. Yet now... perfectly planned night, his object of desire with him, he was committed. He could not run from himself this time.

"You do, guy... just not too soon or all at once."

"I want to do everything with you." Robin spoke softly, nervously.

Kon pushed his little bird away, rolling over above him as he looked down on his young hero. He pulled Robin's bikinis down, revealing everything Kon might have wanted.

A firm and beautiful cock was framed by the absence of any hair on his body... at all. He either groomed for comfort and practicality under his uniform, or for the pleasure of how it would feel. Perhaps both. Regardless, Kon was fascinated and enticed by it all and very allured.. and wanted to please it in ever way possible. Tim's own manhood sprang to life, strong and hard... begging for attention.

Robin did all he could to not whimper at the sensation of a strong Conner leaning over him. His curulean eyes looked up on Conner's handsome nakedness and reflected the sensation of pure naked flesh against his own, freed all concerns, burning through his inhibitions, fears, and reservations.

"You will, if you will let me and do it all with you... all of it." Superboy said nervously; but honestly meaning to experience every moment as fulfillment of his fantasies.

Many a night apart, before they found their love and became a couple, the young lad had eased his lonely heart and loins late in the night, moaning Conner's name as he pleasured himself... his fingers sliding deep within himself... dreaming about Superboy taking him just as deeply as his wet and probing fingers. Robin silently cried in pleasure and anticipation at this moment. All those nights alone trying to satisfy himself, no one to hear his tears at his lonlieness. All that was gone now. Kon was here to stay.

Robin whispered. "Conner, make love to me please."

Conner reached down and saw the hard, smooth, throbbing cock of his lover now freed from it's dark and satisfying silky confines. Admiring the smooth beautiful lad's flesh, Conner leaned down and took the boy's firm cock in his mouth. So smooth and moist, it was. Conner could not release it. As his right hand stroked it, his warm and gentle mouth worked Timothy's cock, never stopping... until...

"Kon... stop... I'm gonna...

Tim's hips and pelvis bucked harder and harder against Kon's mouth as though his body moved of its own accord. Tim's cock hardened even further at the last minute and Kon's eager mouth dove harder and deeper, anticipating the moment of Timothy's ecstasy.

"No, Kon... Not yet!" Taking satisfaction in every word of his lover's begging wish for release from his pleasure, Conner stroked and sucked harder on his boyfriend's cock.

"Conner!... Kon!" Tim cried and whimpered, and Superboy's hot questing mouth dove deeper and harder down on Robin's cock, savouring every moment and every flavour... knowing his lover's taste and texture for the first time.

_**"Oh!... Gods!... Kon!" **_Robin cried...

_**"Kon! Not yet... Oh Gods!... "**_

Robin's hips bucked hard again and again, thrusting his cock deeper down Superboy's throat. He refused to release him and Superboy eagerly took every deep thrust in anticipation of Robin's orgasm. This would be Conner's moment. He hoped to do this to him... for him... with him. Already, Robin's cock dripped with the flavour of his seed.

"Kon... I'm gonna... aaaggghhhh!" Timothy whimpered while weakly trying to pull away, but Kon's kept his own mouth firmly wrapped around his young boyfriend's throbbing hard flesh.

_**"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH." **_

Kon heard as his boyfriend cried while his hips bucked into his mouth... Tim's throes of exctascy losing themselves in Kon's warm mouth. Grabbing deep handfuls of Kon's hair, Tim thrusts deeper and deeper into Kon's mouth... fucking his mouth like a nubile virgin lad, giving every ounce of pleasure that he can to his lover and himself.

With a final cry...__

_**"KON!.. CONNER! I'm gonna cum!" **_

"Oh! Kon!..." Robin almost whispers as Superboy feels and tastes Rob's thrusts ending with deep spurts of his seed into his mouth. Never pulling away, Superboy sucks and slurps harder... revelling in the whimpering and mewling sounds that Robin's makes while Kon's tongue strokes Robin's cock, losing himself in his own pleasure at feeling the slapping spurt of each wet shot hitting the back of his throat, and tasting the salty-smooth texture and taste of his lover's seed on his tongue.

Robin's hips buck hard and instinctually thrusts deep, his throbbing cock releasing itself, throbbing deep and filling Conner's mouth as he gulps and gulps... Kon, wanting to savour each drop, as even more and more drips down his fine chiselled chin.

_**"TIM!" **_

Conner gasps, after gulping down the kast dregs from his cock, stroking his shaft to get every last sweet drop. "Fuck, you are sooo hot!"

"Sorry Kon, I didn't mean to..." Tim starts to say before he's cut off with Kon's fingers at his lips. "No... don't say it. I wanted to. I've always wanted to, ever since I met you. To pleasure your hard, smooth body while you cry my name has always been my fantasy... and you made it come true." He says in a fit of unbridled honesty, embarrassed at telling the revelation; and yet lightened by it, his nervousness with their love-making still making itself known.

"Maybe I have a few of my own to fulfil." Robin replies, with a sly smile.

"Like you have anywhere to be?" Conner asks playfully with a smile.

"No, just hoping you don't leave tonight. Don't want to jinx it." Tim kisses Kon on the lips, probing deeply with his tongue and tasting his own wet, salty seed on his lover's tongue.

While deep in their kiss, Robin's hands around the neck of Superboy while they lie naked on the silken draped bed, Robin begins to writhe across Superboy's chiselled and hard naked form. Robin wets his fingers and rubs them across and in his pink smooth pucker while kissing his lover, hiding the truth of what was to come.

Pushing back against Conner's cock, Tim lets it slide slowly and deeply within him while he moans passionately and bites at Conner's left nipple. Kon hardens further and bucks deep into Tim with the sensation, as though a single nerve ran from that nipple to his engorged manhood.

_**"Oh Tim! I... I Love You!"**_

Tim looks deep into Conner beautiful azure eyes as he rides and bucks on his throbbing shaft. Though Conner is the larger of the two and stronger, Timothy has completely taken charge with his tight silky smooth body. As he shifts back and forth, he whispers all the things he has wanted to say to his lover for so long. Conner's hands reach down to Tim's bare hips, pulling him down to thrust deeper and deeper within him, each movement bringing him closer to losing himself within Tim. Timothy bucks harder against the tall handsome young man, stroking his smooth long cock with each thrust... waiting for the moment... when Conner...

_**"Tim... I'm gonna!..."**_

_**"Do it Kon!... Inside me... I want to feel you!"**_

Conner releases his passions inside the smaller hard body of his beloved Robin, wave after wave of extasy washing over him, while Robin cries out in passion riding and bucking on his throbbing spurting cock. He strokes himself fiercely, spillling himself across Conner's flat and chiselled stomach, moaning and crying out his lover's name.

_**"CONNER!"**_

Though he had just cum (again), Robin was hardly done. He was fit and in the fullness of youth and vitality. There were more pleasures that he wanted to share with his love. With slender firm fingers, he wipes his cum off of Superboys chin, cherishing the smile the half-Kryptonian clone gives him.

"Are you ready for this?" Robin asks nervously, as he takes his cum-wet fingers and works Superboy's smooth, tight pucker.

**"Gods yes, Tim!... Please!"**

Robin strokes his cock, the cum on his fingers becoming almost frothy in the process. The scent of sweat and sex now mingles intoxicatingly with the woody scented candles that were lit for their relaxation.

Robin looks down into Superboy's eyes as he lays on his back, while the younger boy preps him slowly, adding another finger to the one already working the handsome Kryptonian clone's body. As Conner relaxed further into the sensation, feeling the delight of being pleasured by his lover, he begins to buck and writhe slowly against Tim's fingers.

_**"Oh Tim... don't tease me... Make love to me... please!"**_

Being half Kryptonian, Tim wasn't sure if things would work the same way for Conner as they would a human guy. Apparently it did... and very well at that. His smooth handsome cock was already hard again, harder than before if that was possible. Though Conner was well-nigh invulnerable, Tim treated him as though he was as vulnerable as any human boy... looking into his bright blue eyes endearingly while he guided himself into Conner with his hand.

"Timmy!" Conner gasped as Tim pushed himself deep into his boyfriend. Every pleasure he had hoped for with Tim was now open to him without reservation. Tim pulled Conner's legs up and over his own shoulders, giving access to the depth of Conner's love and body.

"Oh Gods Tim!" Conner gasped as he grabbed Robin's sleek black underwear and put them into his mouth... either to muffle the sounds of his ecstatic pleasure, or just to taste Robin's body on the exquisite cloth. Robin plunged deep into his lover... while Superboy moaned and moaned in abject and wanton pleasure.

_**"Robin... Rob! Yes... Tim... Timothy!... fuck me!... Oh!... I love you!"**_

Not even realising what he was saying, (who could when the Teen Wonder was deep inside the one he desired, making love to the fulfillment of all his dreams); Superboy had called him by all the names that the mysterious lad had used in his presence. "Robin" was the name that everyone knew and Superboy took delight in claiming the famous vigilante as his boyfriend. "Rob" was his little nickname that only he and a very few others like Bart and Garfield would use. But "Timothy", his real name, only he knew. Though he admired the stalwart young hero "Robin," it was "Timothy" that he had given his heart completely too. One was a part of the other and he loved them both, but Tim was the young man with the hopes, dreams, and passions.

Tim thrust deeper and deeper into Conner... his pace picking up speed as he came closer to cumming, yet again.

"Kon... do you want me to?" Tim asked, looking into Superboy's eyes and he continued to slide in and out of him.

"Yes, Tim... please. Make me yours!"

The passion of Conner's words drove Timothy deeper and deeper into the smooth silky depths of his lover ands he accepted the gift of his Kryptonian's heart and body. Thrusting slower and yet deeper, Timothy Drake looked deep into his superheroe's bright blue eyes and managed to gasp:

_**"I love you Conner Kent!" **_

Timothy managed to say in his moment of naked honesty as he pressed his lips to Conner's and thrust deep into him... and came deep and long, giving every bit of himself to his lover. Feeling the exquisite sensual moment of Tim's release, Conner could only cry:

_**"I love you too Timothy Drake!"**_

Though they had met, and fallen in love, as "Superboy" and "Robin," in their hearts they would always love each other as Timothy and Conner... two young men with hopes, dreams, and a future that they would share together.


	15. Chapter 15

Quietly laughing in a privately shared joke, or so it seemed, Robin and Superboy walked into the mountain's common room hand in hand, with Robin walking with a slight lilt like he had been injured. But no injury left anyone smiling so readily. Apparently, they had a VERY nice prom night. But as they walked into the common room of the Mountain, their silence is broken by the whispers of two people talking...

It is none other than Kid Flash and Nightwing sitting on the couch, holding each others hands, and deep in conversation, beautiful green and blue eyes meeting one another across the couch.

"Rob..." Superboy whispers... "Let's get out of here. We don't need to stick around right now. Lets give them some privacy."

Just last summer, Superboy might have put Nightwing down for his misguided actions, and Robin certainly had taught Nightwing the error of his ways. Dick had so subdued his own feelings for Wally out of fear that he would never be accepted that he had attacked Conner when he saw him cuddling Tim while they watched a movie together. He had so believed it was wrong to feel such love that he became for a time that which made him fearful. But the boys had learned why Nightwing acted the way he had and Conner found himself able to forgive the attack on him; and Robin had gone so far as to forgive him and wish his big brother every happiness he could find. Considering their friendship and love of Wally, and Dick's feelings for him, it was only natural to want to see them together.

They tiptoe off toward the boys' residential wing and into Robin's room; and though they sneaked away, Kon's enhanced hearing did not.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Wally?" Nightwing asks plaintively, almost desperately, as he looked longingly into Wally's emerald eyes.

"'Cuz I thought you would think it was a stupid kid crush." Kid Flash responds, looking away, giving lie to the statement. It seems from his look that it had been a kid crush after all, but it never went away; and only grew more serious, mature, and deeper as the years wore on.

"Hell Wally, we're almost the same age, it wouldn't have been a "kid crush". Gods, I've acted really stupid because of trying to bury my feelings... and hurt my brother and Superboy too, not to mention distancing myself from you. You've had a family that loves you and accepts you... I didn't and was unable to accept myself."

"Richard, don't you think that Batman loves you like his own son? The son that he never knew he had... until Damian that is? Didn't he give you an outlet for your anger and loss and teach you to be a better man? Yeah, I have an overtly loving family. But I've had to learn all these same lessons the hard way because I was unprepared." Wally explains.

"I know Dick, it sucks, but remember when SB was lost in his fear and pain when Rob was hurt last year? Conner had told me how he felt about Rob before, but made me promise not to tell anyone... especially Robin. Any he needed to know more than anyone. But as much as I was worried for them both, all I could think about was how I would feel if it was you in the coma. It was all I could do to try to help Conner through it and eventually find the guts to tell you how I have felt about you since we were kids. I sat by and watched the love grow between those boys and thought you would never return mine. I loved them as dearly as any friend and was jealous of them… terribly jealous."

"Wally... we're both idiots." Dick says with a smile, looking into Kid Flash's deep green eyes.

"Just for the record, Dick, since we're dancing around what we really want to say, I'll say it... 'I love you; and I have for a long time.' Will you go out with me sometime? Soon?"

After several years of avoiding their affection for each other, Dick took Wally's hand again and led him out of the room... and down the corridor where Wally had his room. Both young men were nervous, their hands sweating and shaking slightly; and had a wavering tone to each strained laugh. Amid cautious giggles, Wally led Nightwing into his room. Kid Flash, in spite of his purported playboy reputation, had never done this (or anything) before. But if the sighs and delighted moans coming down the hall were any indication, he was a fast learner.

"Hey Supes… let's leave the 'birds to themselves." Robin said to a sleepy Superboy as they made their own way down the hall to Robin's room... again. Their curiosity and hopefulness having brought them out to spy on the progress of what they hoped was a new couple. Tim and Conner had found each others love and hoped that Tim's big brother and Conner's friend would find it in each other. The mountain was so silent at this hour that even Robin's whisper-soft footstep might have been heard. Yet, falling into a new-found pattern, the young couple helped each other in preparation for bed. Kon gently helped Robin undress as Tim's yawns threatened to swallow his face.

Half dragging the exhausted Robin to his (their) bed, he peeled his mask off his face and helped him out of his clothes. Unbuckling and unzipping various elements of his uniform, Kon finally got a weary Tim out of his red and green confines. On any other day, this would be far more fun than it was now. Pulling off his tunic was almost easy. In his exhaustion, Tim cooperated, but as he reached down to help him away from his briefs and tights, Tim's groin writhed against Kon's firm hands and he whimpered:

"Kon… just come to bed… so tired." Tim's manhood was obviously awakened, but the rest of him was as weary as Kon was. Tim's heart and mind wanted what his barely wakened body could not completely deliver. "You can make it up to me in the morning."

"Soon Timmy…. Just go to sleep…. I'm right here." Conner said as he stroked his young lover's hair.

Then the very same human hero curled around the half-Kryptonian boy's thigh and fell fast asleep with his hands wrapped around his waist and his head laid across his thigh like a pillow.

On any other moment, the young and strong healthy lads would not have restrained themselves, but exhausted from the days' mission and worry for Nightwing and Kid Flash, they fell asleep completely naked yet unashamed in each other's arms, the sultry early summer air blew through the vents of the mountain home of then heroes, wafting over their bodies, carrying the promise of new beginnings and new life after a season of cold and a spring of adjustment. Holding each other as innocent and pure as the day they were born, they slept and dreamed of one another and the growth of their family and friends who were becoming family.

Though deep in their mountain home, Superboy slowly awoke at the crack of dawn, as though his body could feel the power and strength of the bright yellow sun rising over the horizon, which in fact he could. Even before opening his eyes, his lips turned up in a generous smile. He gave himself a moment to absorb the scent of Robin's hair still remaining on his pillow. With a wistful moan, he rolled to his side and laid his strong arm over... nothing. Conner's eyes flew open and he saw that Robin was gone and he was alone in their room. As he looked about the bedroom, he saw Robin's uniform still laid across the chair at the desk where he had put it when he helped him undress the night before. His heart began to speed up in slight worry for his bird.

"Computer. Locate Robin." Superboy spoke into the still air of the silent room.

"Robin is in the galley." The computer responded.

Galley? Superboy trivially thought that whoever programmed the speech algorithms of the computer could have used simpler terms for some things... like a kitchen, for example. Conner relaxed, knowing his Tim was okay and nearby. What he had been through in the last year, he could not help but worry and fuss over his Robin. But he had always come through, sometimes barely; and he had to remind himself that it was a hero he had fallen in love with, not just a normal guy. It did not bother him as much before. But now they were lovers and committed. But it was Robin's heroism and skill that were such great reasons of his appreciation of the slim lad. Though it was sometimes hard, Conner knew that if he smothered that adventurous heroism to keep him safe, he would lose part of what he loved so much. It was a chance he had to take.

Pulling on a pair of short box-cut briefs, Superboy padded his way down the hall toward the kitchen. His underwear didn't exactly fill the definition of modest but he wasn't the least bit body-shy either. Besides, the guys outnumbered the girls like... everybody-to-one. M'Gann didn't count since Martians weren't body shy and they knew how to play with appearances anyway. The smell of rich freshly-brewed coffee wafted through the air as Superboy stepped into the kitchen. Robin sat holding a big mug of coffee, seated at the table covered in papers, catalogs, and brochures.

"Oh! Good morning, Kon!" Robin chirped and he started to get up.

Superboy finally released the yawn that had been building up, and stretched his lean and muscled arms. Every line of Conner, from his arms to his chest, and down to his chiseled abs stood out in bold definition as he stretched. Robin lost all pretense of gracefulness as his eyes drank in the sight of his boyfriend while his was still getting out of his chair, while swiftly recovering from an almost clumsy stumble. His eyes would never tire from the sight of Superboy. Robin foolishly thought himself as rather plain looking, and lived in constant adoration that the fine specimen that was Conner Kent loved him and found him attractive. But it was now Kon's turn to pick his jaw off the floor. Robin wore only small black bikini briefs and Conner's t-shirt, with his dark glasses perched up on his head for ready access should someone other than Kon enter the room. Only Tim could be wearing so little and yet still color-coordinate his clothing. It was fascinating... delightfully fascinating.

Tim stepped to the cupboard and pulled out a large glass and filled it with ice from the dispenser next to the refrigerator. He reached into the pantry and bent down to pick up a big bottle of Zesti-Cola. Superboy's eyes all but bugged out of his head as they settled on Robin's firm round tush.

"Gods, Tim!"

"What's wrong?" Tim asked as he stood up with his bottle of cola with a slight wiggle, knowing full well what he was doing to his boyfriend.

"Thirsty!"

Tim languidly poured Conner a glass of Zesti-Cola, drawing every movement out as long as he could. He finally handed the glass to Conner who drank deeply, not so much like he was thirsty, but more like trying to quench a small fire. Drinking down half the glass, he set it down and picked Tim up and he almost giggled as he set him up on the kitchen table and leaned in for a long and deep kiss, which Tim returned as his long smooth legs wrapped themselves around Kon's waist.

The shriek of skidding sneakers pierced the silence of the kitchen with the bright flash of auburn hair and amber eyes. Superboy and Robin both felt a peck on the cheek as their moment was interrupted by their precocious little friend.

"Hi guys! You hungry?" Impulse asked brightly, dressed in his Saturday morning cartoon watching gear: the ever-present high top tennis shoes, spandex running shorts, and fiercely red Flash t-shirt.

"I was." Superboy face-palmed. But he couldn't be annoyed with Impulse for long.

"I swear, we've been dating for only nine months and we already have a kid." He said as he tried to hide his smile in his glass of Zesti.

"Well, that's about right for timing." Tim responded with a laugh. Conner choked and slammed his glass down on the table and ran to the sink for a paper towel as soda started coming out his nostrils.

Bart proceeded to tear the kitchen apart, at very high speed, fixing breakfast for the team who was due up at any moment, while Superboy took the opportunity of Bart's distraction to try to go back to his morning smooch of Robin.

"Guys, we eat on that table! And your going to be a bad influence on Impulse." Artemis yelled as Robin wiggled under Superboy's kisses.

"Too late!" They laughingly responded in unison.

"I swear, no one around here has any decency."

Bart continued cooking breakfast, never letting up, only slowing and tapping his sneakered foot while waiting for eggs, bacon, and sausage to cook since he hadn't figured a way to speed that up.

Robin slid off the table and lowered his dark glasses to his face before Artemis could see and gathered up the papers and catalogs he had been perusing and wiped down the surface, while Superboy and Artemis set the table.

The piles of food grew higher and higher the longer Impulse remained in the kitchen. He filled two large bowls with scrambled eggs, with and without cheese, platters piled high with bacon and sausage, and stacks of waffles. Every the considerate one, when he thought to be (ironically) he pulled bowls of fruit from the refrigerator and set them on the table to keep a pitcher of orange juice company. Some of the Team ate a little healthier, lacking some of the super-metabolisms to be found.

Just then, Nightwing and Kid Flash walked in holding hands. They both stifled a nervous grin, knowing that everyone else knew Nightwing had stayed the night and why. Robin hopped over and gave his big brother and best friend a hug and then was nudged aside by Superboy so he could do the same.

"Glad you stayed for breakfast." Robin whispered to Nightwing with a wink and set a new moment in history. Probably no one had every seen the legendary Dick Grayson blush before.

"Did you make enough for everyone?" Kid Flash asked his "cousin" as he dove in at lightning speed and helped Impulse finish breakfast.

M'Gann floated in like a cartoon character following the scent of pie.

"Wow, everyone's up. Cool!"

The final member of the Team entered the room with an almost bright and cheerful voice:

"Good morning Team!" As leader of the Team, Kaldur'Ahm took his role very seriously. Aqualad's concern did not end with the mission, but he loved his friends deeply and wanted them whole of heart and mind, as well as body. His gaze took in the whole vista of room, teammates, and growing heaps of food. He saw the playful looks Superboy and Robin gave each other while they loaded the table down. He saw that their love continued to grow deeper and stronger. He could not fail to notice Nightwing and Kid Flash trying to ignore each other, not realizing that they were shouting their new-found love even louder by doing so. Impulse and Kid Flash were demonstrating their love and appreciation of each other and their teammates as they playfully (and messily) finished up breakfast. Artemis and M'Gann ran about helping in what small ways they could in the increasingly busy room. Kaldur's heart was lightened seeing love, friendship, happiness, and confidence grow in his Team.

The speedsters finished putting the food one the table, trying to think of who wanted what in where they put everything. Fruit and yoghurt was closer to Artemis and Robin, the enormous stacks of waffles were placed in front of their own plates. The eggs, bacon, and sausage was closer to Superboy. Strapping farmboys need to keep up their strength, or so Bart reasoned. As everyone sat down, Aqualad perused the feast and wondering how much of this surface food he had to eat to be polite enough.

"So not crash! I forgot to put it on the table." Impulse says despondently as he faceplants. In a blur of Ritalin-free energy, kitchen cupboards and refrigerator doors all slam in unison as a large wooden platter is set before Aqualad.

Artemis looks over to the platter before Kaldur and looks scandalized.

"Bart, you make us all this nice breakfast and give Aqualad sushi for breakfast? What's wrong with you?"

"No Artemis... its perfect!" Aqualad gasps in appreciation as his eyes gaze across a beautiful selection of well made sushi. Impulse really had thought of everyone. Fish and seaweed. What else could a surface dweller make to tempt the tastes of an Atlantean?

Wally sat down next to Dick, trying to be nonchalant and holding back at the simple joy of having a "family" breakfast with the man he's wanted for so long. Nightwing on the other hand, just kept making faces at Tim. Bart, finally ready to eat, pushed his chair in between Robin and Superboy, basking in the glow of their approval and friendship.

After breakfast had been finished and the kitchen returned to some semblance of order, Tim and Kon left the mountain tunnels for a couple of hours on the beach to enjoy the warm sun.

"So, Timmy... spill." Conner prodded as he handed his boyfriend a bottle of water.

"Spill what?"

"What had you up so early? The papers and catalogs and the look of indecision. I wish you wouldn't work so hard and get better rest. You know that."

"Oh, that. That wasn't work. Not yet at least." Robin said with the look he sometimes had that was a mix between determination and downtrodden puppy.

"Okay, explain why that made any sense." Superboy said as he gave all his attention to Robin. His heart sank as he saw this rare form of sadness darken Robin's bright blue eyes.

"College, Kon... College. I'm trying to decide where to go for college. Bruce wants me to go to Gotham University. That'll be even more time apart than high school was."

"I don't want to be apart from you, Tim. Not like that, seeing each other only occasionally on stolen weekends and summer's that will be far too brief. Do you know how hard that will be?" Conner explained, his final question ending in a whisper.

"As hard as it will be for me to go on for long months without you. I want to spend my life with you, not have to catch up on life every time we meet." Robin said as uncharacteristic tears began to moisten the edges of his eyes.

Superboy wrapped his arms around Robin and kissed his hair as the sound of the surf calmed their frayed emotions. While Robin rested his head on Superboy's shoulder, he reached between the folds of his beach towel and pulled out an envelope and held it up waiting for Superboy to notice it.

"What's that?" Conner quietly asked.

"Just open it and see."

Conner reached into the envelope and pulled out two crisp sheets carefully typed and addressed to 'Mr. Timothy J. Drake.' As he began to read through the letter, he realized it was his acceptance letter to the University. Superboy felt a heavy weight settle over him, the longing and loneliness already being felt... until he noticed the embossed seal at the top of the page...

'Metropolis University'

"Tim! Is this what I think it is?

"Well, you can read, can't you?" Robin responds with a sly grin.

"Do you know what kind of a heart attack you just gave me?"

"With a heart as big as yours, probably a big one." He says feeling very satisfied with himself for the carefully laid ploy.

Superboy snatched Robin back into his arms and smothered him in hugs and kisses, feeling a bit of the sensation of having almost lost something and couldn't quite find it again.

"Uh Tim, you know Bats is going to have a fit."

"Probably. I'll talk to him about it in a couple of days. No sense it putting it off. He probably knows already anyway. But this is a decision I've thought about for a long time and I'm entitled to make one from time to time. Besides, it is for the right reason; and _you_ are the right reason, Conner Kent."


	16. Chapter 16

It was only an almost silent streak of red across the abandoned nighttime streets of Gotham. The barely perceptible whine of a turbine gave the only hint of the wonder of engineering wonder that was Redbird, piloted by Robin.

Turning a tight corner into a back alley behind a gallery of rare art, the cockpit opened and a lithe form in red and green launched himself forward before the car even stopped. It wasn't much better than just street crime. No grand evil plan of Two-Face or the dark and twisted machinations of Dr. Crane. Just thieves looting the treasures made by the hands of masters of dreams and wonders of centuries past. For Robin that was worse. These thugs were looting what little beauty that remained in the city of Gotham. A city that sorely needed it.

Robin tried to remember what it was like when he was young and his father would take him to the galleries and museums when he was a little boy. The businessman would show his son the beauty and dreams that lay under the layer of scum that covered the city, trying to inspire the young lad to love the place that would eventually steal his father and mother from him.

The art no longer inspired him. He only saw thieves stealing the last remaining beauty of the city. An enraged Robin completed his vault from the car among the largest group of thieves, his legendary bo-staff preceding him only by moments.

Robin fought with abandon, rolling forward in the air from his launch from Redbird; he held his staff horizontal across his body in front of him, taking down two of the thieves to each side of him as he landed. Working his way slowly into the gallery from the alley with a van half full of Gotham's artistic treasures, Robin strode coldly inward. Yeah, they were just things. Just objects carved of stone or pigment smeared across cloth, but they represented what made this benighted city worth fighting for.

Now into the heart of the gallery, Robin saw the last of the small group of art thieves pulling down a portrait which was the work of one of the ancient Dutch masters… an ancestor of Thomas Wayne himself who had tried to heal the city. Robin didn't just subdue him. He beat him. With a flick of the wrist his staff shortened to a steel rod that he struck the thief with again and again, and again. All his rage at what Gotham had become was felt by that last thief taking down the portrait of William Wayne.

It wasn't just brutality or rage. Robin was cold and heartless and felt no remorse. As Batman's "wingman" he had seen the fear of their enemies and had capitalized on it to bring them to justice with a minimum of violence. Not this time. He now instilled fear, used it, and beat the man as he screamed for mercy. They had tried to steal the soul of Gotham, but Robin was throwing his away.

"ROBIN! STOP!" A dark and deep voice commanded. "What are you doing?" Batman asked as he stepped between Robin and the thief. So focused in his anger, Robin did not recognize Batman's presence and continued to rain blows on the looter until Batman caught his staff in the air with his hand and held it, drawing the eyes and attention of the momentarily tortured young man to his.

"Batman, they were looting everything that represents hope for this city. The very life and dreams of those who made it." Robin said, looking defeated himself as he slumped downward.

"True, Robin, but we take a higher road. You saved the collection. But let the court judge them, not exact your own vengeance. "

"Batman, these bastards…" Robin began, his voice reduced to a growl.

"I know, but is this what you want to be? Are you the judge and jury? Would you follow through to be the executioner as well? This is what I tried to save Jason from becoming."

"Maybe he's right."

"Is he? Ask Conner what he would think of this."

Batman's heart broke as he said it. He loved what he saw when his young almost-son spoke of the Kryptonian clone, or the gleam in his eye as he looked into Conner's bright blue orbs. But he had to say it, to restrain this new rage he found in the boy. Love could restrain him, but not the love of the one who patrolled the same streets and taught him to be what he was. He had to set himself aside, accept that pain, and try to restrain his young charge.

But with those words, Robin dropped to his knees next to the unconscious thief.

"Bruce… it's just that this represents what was once good about this city… my dad… your dad…" Robin says amidst sobs that he forces away.

"I know. But do you make it any better with this rage? By becoming what we have fought? Come home."

"Yes Sir."

Batman reached down and pulled Robin up by his arm, and wrapped his own around him and walked him back to Redbird.

Wearing blue lightweight lounge pants and a matching shirt, Timothy steps softly down the stairs to the parlor of Wayne Manor. He felt ashamed. Batman had just saved him from becoming what his brother Jason had become. He could never know what anguish was in Bruce's heart at that possibility. Added to that, he had to tell him that he had decided to go to Metropolis for college, leaving Gotham behind for a time. He felt like a deceiver for not telling him sooner. Bruce had always assumed that Tim would stay here. Perhaps he had not accounted for the extraordinary love that Robin had found in the unlikely family of Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick, and now Damien… in spite of the fiend.

Sitting on a side table was a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea, Tim's favorite. The aroma of bergamot wafted outward and filled the room. In his expert way, Alfred had prepared his tea to calm him, and then hidden himself away to give his charges the space and privacy to talk.

"Tim, come over here and sit down please." The cultured and kind voice was so different from that of Batman. Yet its personal touch in his own home was compelling in its own way.

"Yes sir."

Tim sat down on a couch in the parlor and set his now half empty cup on a table at his side. With trepidation, he awaited the scathing rebuke he would get from Bruce about the night's actions. But worse, he had asked what Superboy would think. He was right, of course. Robin had gone beyond being a protector of Gotham and into a being of rage.

"Tim… what's going on with you lately?" Bruce asked in a gentle voice.

"A lot. Maybe I have not been able to adjust quite as fast to the incidents of the past year as I would have hoped. In one year I have almost died, held a young soldier as he died in my arms and had to console his husband, track down Conner, and face the attendant facts with that. But I've also found a love I never thought I would and have just been able to enjoy it and wonder at its gift."

"But what I saw tonight… that's not like you. What precipitated that?"

"I don't know. I've thought about it. Maybe its that those thugs were stealing not just the art of this city, but the hopes and dreams of those who built it and those who have tried to keep it whole, like our fathers."

"You're right Tim, but do you do yourself any good by becoming the thing of rage I saw tonight?" Bruce knelt down before his young ward sitting on the couch. He placed a firm and strong hand on his knee and said:

"Timothy, the role we have taken on here in Gotham should not be all of what defines your life. If it is, you are not living well as I have frequently not. Don't make my mistakes. You will be starting college soon. Think about your future, a career, a life… and a family. I know Conner loves you like you love him back… but so do I."

"Bruce…" Tim chokes, afraid he's going to break Bruce's heart.

"I can't go to college in Gotham." Tim didn't say it slowly or gently. He blurted it out, like pulling the scab off a wound. Fast, but hoping the pain will recede all the quicker for it.

"I've already been accepted to Metropolis University."

"I know." Bruce said "I suspected this time would come, the time when you would leave. Especially after you and Conner got together. You're little stunt at your prom rather cemented it." Bruce says with a sad smile. "I am happy for you both and wish you well. But I will miss having you here in the house with us… we all will."

"At least I won't have Damien pestering me every day, calling me 'Drake' or 'Replacement'and calling Conner 'Clone'"

"Maybe not, but he will miss you also, believe it or not… and I most certainly will too." Bruce's voice began to crack a touch.

A thing that was rarely understood about Batman or Bruce Wayne was his love of his family. It was due to the murder of his parents that Bruce Wayne became Batman. He was left an orphan at an early age. It left him with depths of bitterness, but not without love. Though he had a recently discovered son of his own flesh and blood, his semi-adopted sons were his family now and he loved them all deeply.

"Tim, I wanted to propose this to you next week for your birthday. But I think now is the right time."

"What is it Bruce?" Tim asks nervously, the evening already having carried it's own weight of baggage.

The handsome, wealthy industrialist Bruce Wayne reaches inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope, thick with a stack of folded paper. He sets it in Tim's hand and says:

"Just read it."

With trepidatious and shaking hands, Tim opens the envelope and pulls out the sheaf of papers and begins reading. Carefully perusing each page, Tim comes to an understanding.

"Bruce… really? Me? I mean, do you want to?" Timothy stammers.

Looking over the papers again, the enormity of what he is reading moves him to tears. They are adoption papers making the orphaned Timothy Drake the legal son of Bruce Wayne.

"No father could be prouder of any son. I would be honored if you accepted. I cannot replace Jackson, your own father, but…"

Tears began to fall down Tim's cheeks. That particular loneliness of orphanage that he had felt for so long, the loneliness that even Superboy could not fill, was now fleeing to be filled by a man who had taken in the son of his own industrial rival. Bruce silently wept. Throughout history men have always sired sons. But this time, he was able to _choose_ one. The words on the legal documents were as his own heart on a platter. But Tim had picked it up so very gently.

Tears ran freely down both their cheeks and a hard chapter of Tim's life closed on the beginning of another. Tears became sobs as Tim read the pages again, still trying to believe his eyes, and he felt the love of a father that he hadn't felt for a very long time.

Bruce choked back his own tears and pulled Timothy to him. The young vigilante balled himself up, pulling his knees to his chest, and let himself be held by Bruce and wept. Finally, he knew the love of a father again; and he wrapped his thin arms around Bruce Wayne and said in a quiet desperate voice:

"DADDY." The name of God on the lips of all lost and orphaned boys.

No music was sweeter to Bruce's ears than that one word.


	17. Chapter 17

_Robin B-04 _

The League computer intones as the slender young hero steps through the teleporter.

Superboy had run to the entry room to see who had entered… and Robin ran in and threw himself in his arms, holding him desperately.

"Hey Kon… I missed you."

The very voice of Robin, who instilled trepidation in the crime syndicates of Gotham, spoke only softly to the Kryptonian clone who was his lover and friend. No fear, no pain, no loss could take hold as long as Robin had the love of Superboy. The tall Kryptonian melted in the young human vigilante's arms and said:

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Absolutely nothing." Robin replies, and plants a big kiss on Conner's lips.

"Okay… spill. There's something different today. I can tell"

"Kon, what's my name. My real name, I mean?"

"It's Timothy Drake. It took a lot for you to tell me your name. Did you think I would forget it… ever?"

"No. But you got it wrong, now."

"No I didn't. I have a photographic memory and you know that. What are you up to?"

"Oh, about 5'8", I'm up to nothing… much, and I would think my own boyfriend would know my name." Robin replies with a smirk.

Conner's left hand reaches up to massage his left temple as a throbbing tension begins to take hold… "Okay. I'm confused and worried. Did you take a blow to the head that I don't know about?"

"No Kon… read this." Robin pulls a piece of paper, folded multiple times to a small square, out of a pouch on his utility belt and squeezes it into Superboy's hand.

"Uh oh… here we go again." Superboy said, remembering Robin's ploy of last week with the acceptance letter to Metropolis University.

He unfolded the paper and read…

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne."

"Tim… did he… are you…"

"Yeah, Conner… he adopted me. I'm not an orphan anymore." Tim's shoulders shook in silent tears of joy, laughter, and trepidation. No boy should be without a father, but Tim lost his father years ago to a coma, only to recover for a time before being murdered by a hired thug. He had found solace in Bruce Wayne's tutelage as Robin, but now was offered the happiness of being his son.

Tears began to roll down Conner's handsome face. Tears for his love, and the healing of an old wound that this represented.

He reached his hand out and took Tim's in his and squeezed as they laughed and laughed.

"Oh my gods, Tim! He's really your dad now?

"Yeah, Kon… it's real. I was as surprised as you. There was a day last week… I'm not proud of this… I lost control… There's been so much this last year. Most of it good, but some has been so very hard. You know that. But… they were looting the art of Gotham. It was more than I could take. Batman stopped me…"

"Why, Tim? I understand what it means and why… but why did you lose control?"

"I think at that time that it was my only link to the Gotham I knew as a child. It was more than I could bear… I saw it as the soul of the city. What we had before the evils that pervade us now."

"Tim, they are only symbols. Powerful symbols, of course. But does one piece of art replace a human life? I know what happened… Nightwing told me. Don't be angry with him, please. He's your brother, just as Batman is now your father. They love you… and so do I."

"I know, Kon." Tim shamefully admitted… "I get it… more than most would. I came to the edge of what Jason became. That does scare me some."

"Let's not talk about Jason right now, okay?" Conner asks.

"Gladly. I never knew him, but he kinda hangs as a threat or a lesson." Tim drifts the words drift off as if in wonder or fear.

Conner cannot help but wonder at this young man he loves so very much, who is the very picture of tenderness and affection in his presence, even playful and joyful, but capable of hard cruelty and being the stalwart warrior on the streets of Gotham. He is awed by his strength and purpose, but prays that he never loses the joy of life as so many others have. It's a dichotomy that he tries to make some sense of.

"That aside, Kon, Bruce knows I am going to Metropolis University with you and wants us to come to a 'going away' dinner at the house. It'll be the whole family and us. I thought we might bring Bart too, since he has a hard time fitting in to this time and Bats has a way of working around stuff like that. Might be nice for him to see another family together. Also, it'll be hard for the kid knowing we're leaving for college. Maybe this will help him."

"You think they can handle him?" Conner asks.

"If not Nightwing and Batman, then who can?" Tim reasons.

"Good Point."

The Redbird streaks across the dusky evening streets of Gotham. Though not as well recognized as the Batmobile, the criminal element was catching on swiftly and the sleek red roadster was given a very wide berth. But the few who remained to satisfy their curiosity through dark windows and shadowed alleys were lucky. The driver of the car was off tonight. Turning off the highway onto a seemingly little used country road; Redbird pulls into a hidden path leading into the Batcave, parking next to the Batmobile.

Robin and Superboy climb out of the car and make their way up the stairs of the cave and into Wayne Manor proper.

"Good Evening, Master Conner." Alfred politely and pleasantly invites the guest.

"Good Evening Alfred." Conner replies, trying his best to remember his proper courtesy.

"Hey Alf!" Tim cries, wiggling around Conner, and wrapping his arms around the grandfatherly figure of the keeper of Wayne Manor.

Alfred eagerly returned the embrace, thinking that the sound of young people in the house kept some joy in it.

Conner followed in quietly behind Tim, remembering the somber yet approving conversation he had with Bruce the last Yule. He was holding the hand of a young lad… not so much in tow… as trying to keep him under control. The boy was practically vibrating with energy.

"UncleTimisthiswhereyoulivethisisawesomebutkindali keamuseum."

"Bart, be polite. We talked about that, okay." Conner warns the young speedster.

"I'm sorry Mr. Alfred. I'm just excited." Bart says as he extends his hand to shake Alfred's.

"Quite alright, Master Bart." Alfred responds with a delighted smile and a slight squeeze back on Bart's hand. Maybe it had been that long since an innocent sense of wonder had set foot in the manor.

Tim and Kon walk their way into the drawing room of the manor, with Bart in tow. This being the congratulatory and farewell dinner for Tim's acceptance to Metropolis University the whole "Bat"-family was in attendance… whether they liked it or not.

"Tim… Kon… congratulations on your acceptance to Metropolis University." Dick says with a ready hug to his "brother" and his boyfriend. "I have no doubt whatsoever that you will both do well."

"I hope to do well, but I have the best support any guy could have." Tim says, squeezing Kon's hand.

"And those shirts! Are you trying to give Bruce a coronary?"

"And of course, this must be Bart." Dick says formally, by way of introduction. "Our youngest brother is about your age. Maybe you would like to meet?" It's not as though Nightwing has never met Impulse, as leader of the Team at Mount Justice he has of course, but the Bat-family has all lived a double life for so long that it becomes second nature.

"Drop the act, 'Richard', this is just a family dinner." Tim chides playfully.

"Reallyohmygodcanimeethim?" Impulse shrieks, but stops himself and remembers his manners and repeats… "Can I meet him?"

Nightwing tousles Bart's hair and leads him into the dining room… with each hand firmly attached to Superboy and Robin.

A handsome, serious, and proper young man with black hair and sparkling dark vicious eyes greets the young group as they enter.

Dick Grayson, barely hiding his laughter, makes the introduction…

"Bart Allen… may I introduce our brother, Damian Wayne."

"OMG,UncleConneristhathim?!" Bart shrieks as he practically climbs up Conner's back like a little kid on a piggy back ride, looking over his shoulder."HessocrashandImeanreallycrashnotjustcute butwaycrash."

"Bart, you need to slow down so others can understand you, okay?" Conner kindly chides.

The young speedster started to bolt toward the young Wayne heir to make friends just as he was caught at each arm by Tim and Kon and a low hiss was heard by the young Damien.

"Careful Bart, he's… not very friendly." Tim chuckles.

"What is _that_?" Damian hisses.

"Damian, this is our friend, Bart." Tim says simply, almost daring Damian to be rude… ruder than he already was, but hoping he could at least try to be friendly. But really what he wanted to do, knowing Bart's hyperactivity and now his idea that Damian was "cute," was to unleash him onto the little fiend and watch the show.

"Keep it away from me, Drake!"

"First of all, Damian, his name is 'Bart', not 'It.' Secondly…." Tim stops himself. Only Conner knew so far and he wanted to let Bruce have his surprise to spring on the family. Dick, of course, would be delighted, Damian would probably be horrified; and if he guessed correctly Alfred already knew. He had a habit of knowing everything that went on in this house. "… and my name is Tim, you little fiend."

Just then Bruce steps down the staircase to living room as Alfred removes to the kitchen. The very picture of lean elegance, Bruce looks like he's never spent a day just lounging about in sweats watching television. He probably had at some point in his life, but if so no one ever knew.

"Good evening Tim… Conner."

"Hello sir." Conner replies as he extends a hand to shake Bruce's, which he takes in a firm grip, and steps over to accept a hug from his adopted son.

Conner had always felt like a clod in the presence of the socialite industrialist, but now underdressed as well in light of the little joke in their shirts. Conner wore his usual boots, just a new and well-polished pair, and blue cargo pants that always fit so well and suited him. Over that he wore a new t-shirt. Not his usual "S"-shirt, but in light of the occasion, it was a blue shirt that said "Property of Metropolis University Athletic Department." As counterpoint to him, Tim was always as put together as Bruce but today he was very casual and wore butt-hugging skinny black jeans (Gods why did he have to do that to Conner? He swears he can see the line of his briefs running across each cheek) and a red T-shirt that said "Property of 'S'" with the S-shield on it.

Bruce takes in the sight of his newly adopted son and his boyfriend and feels a father's quiet pride… and a slight smirk turns the corners of his mouth as he sees their t-shirts. It was the short of simple romantic touch that spoke of happiness; and Bruce wanted his sons to enjoy a happiness that he had not allowed himself. It was the sacrifice he had made so that others could have it.

"Master Bruce, dinner is served." Alfred intones, seeming to appear from nowhere.

The family sat down to a table covered in Robin's favourite foods. Roast duck, sautéed greens, stewed mushrooms and warm whole-grain bread. Conner was about to chide Tim for being a health-nut, but seeing the delight in his boyfriend's eyes he kept his humour to himself and just smiled. Throughout dinner, Conner could not help but be amazed at how the Wayne household could discuss work and life without mention of Batman, Robin, or Nightwing. Bruce talked of matters at Wayne Industries and upcoming cooperation with Drake Pharmaceuticals, which elicited a gleam in Tim's eye. Dick talked about his work at the Blüdhaven Police Department and internal politics there. All as though they were a normal household and their nighttime lives were someone else altogether. Except for Damian, who kept staring viciously at Bart as he tried to unobtrusively slide a knife up his sleeve, only to be caught by Bruce.

Conner was beginning to understand the dichotomy of his boyfriend. This family of heroes all kept double lives. Being "powerless" in the metaphysical sense, they were some of the most powerful in the world. Rather than having powers that were a natural part of their lives, they plied their greatly advanced skills in defence of the world. But because they had made themselves what they were and had to protect their identities, it was necessary for them to separate themselves from their "normal" selves. In any other people it would be terribly unhealthy, but they had seemed to manage.

As dinner winds down, Alfred brings in plates of pie… apple pie, and cups of coffee for everyone, except for Bart who definitely didn't need one.

"Mr. Alfred, this is excellent! Almost the best apple pie I've ever had. Where'd you get the recipe?" Conner exclaims, knowing that it wasn't exactly a specialty reflective of Alfred's."

"I made a phone call, Master Conner." Alfred quietly states with dignity, knowing Conner took delight in the realization that the call had been to his own Ma Kent, who made the best apple pie in the world.

After they had their desserts, Bruce led them all back into the parlour, and Bruce poured them all a small drink, except for Bart and Damian who got hot cocoa brought in by Alfred.

As they hold their drinks waiting for Bruce to speak; and they could always tell when he was about to make speeches, he says:

"Well, you all know that Tim is about to leave us for a little while. Of course I had hoped that he would study here at Gotham University, but he chose Metropolis for the very obvious reason. He came into this household as a child, and is leaving here as a young man and I couldn't be prouder. Hard as it is, they have to leave the nest at some time."

Conner couldn't help but wonder if that was just analogy or the singular reference of the night to Tim's other identity. Knowing Bruce's absolute careful control of his words, it wasn't just analogy.

"We all know Tim's trials in adjusting to this home and family and the circumstances. But I have proudly had a hand in raising him, with the help of his 'adoptive' big brother, Dick."

Dick begins to smile, and not just at the compliment, but in understanding of where this little speech might be going.

"But no young man should leave home for college and then to make his way in the world without his father's blessing. Fortunately, Tim has allowed for me to give that blessing and in turn I find myself doubly blessed."

Dick's eyes and his smile widen in dawning realization of what Bruce is revealing… just as the fiendishly intelligent Damien's eyes narrow.

"As of last week, I have formally adopted Tim, and he has paid me the honour of accepting the adoption."

"What?! Drake?" Damien shrieks.

"That's Drake-Wayne now." Bruce clarifies with a hint of the Batman like scowl that brooks no argument.

Tim's heart swells with a son's pride as Dick simultaneously laughs and cries, hugging his new brother. They had always been brothers in every way but fact. But the fact only cemented their brotherly love.

"Tim!Tim!TIM! Does that mean you're not an orphan anymore?"

Bart wasn't always the best at choosing the right words for the right situation, but this time he cut right to the heart of the matter.

"Yeah Bart," Tim says around his own joyous tears, "I'm not an orphan anymore."

If there was such a thing as speed-hugging, this was it. Centuries away from his own time and raised in a virtual reality, he didn't have a family per se. Sure, Kid Flash was his distant cousin… very distant; but he had taken Tim and Kon on as his own family and he was so very happy for Tim. Laughing, giggling, and crying Bart continued to hug on and squeeze Tim for all he was worth.

"My turn, Bart." Dick says as he pulls Tim into a deep and warm embrace yet again. "Welcome home, baby brother."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Damien yells at the room.

"Damien!" Bruce's Batman scowl deepens a touch further at him.

"Yes Sir." And Damien steps over to shake Tim's hand. It is the closest thing to affection that Tim has received from Damien and he does not waste it and returns the handshake with warmth. Damien even manages a smile: Besides, the grandson of Ra's al Ghul is not above fratricide after all.

Conner just stands to the side, taking in the scene and gaining a full understanding of the strange dichotomy of his boyfriend. This love of his family and their impact on the world explained it all. It was not without its hazards and pitfalls, but it was a powerful thing nonetheless. But he just stood aside, letting this loving family have their beautiful moment until Tim looked over to him.

"Come here, Conner." Tim said around his happy tears. This was not a new revelation to him, but it was a revelation to his family; and Conner was now a part of his family as well. He wrapped his arms around Conner's strong chest and laid his head briefly on his shoulder and felt Kon's strong arms wrap around him. The greatest wound of Robin's life was now well and truly healed.

Later in the Batcave, Bruce takes a moment to speak with Tim before Conner comes down for the long drive home to Mount Justice.

"Tim… son, the challenges of Metropolis will be quite different from those here in Gotham. You and Conner's enemies won't be the fiends that we have here. They will be metahumans and worse. Clark's presence there will attract them. That's why I've always kept "metas" out of Gotham. We have enough trouble without adding to it. You will have to learn to overcome them. I would rather you not get pulled into what may happen there, but I know you and Conner. I know myself. You won't shy away from trouble. Just be very careful and use your wits."

"I will Dad, trust me."

"I do." Bruce pauses "But also, that why I want you to use some protection."

"What?" Tim exclaims. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

"You mean…?"

"Dad, are we talking about the same thing?"

"I don't know." It's rare to find the industrialist magnate Bruce Wayne confused. "Do you mean to tell me that you and Conner aren't using condoms? That is not what I was talking about but since you bring it up we WILL discuss that."

Tim feels a long lost sensation. Being scolded by Batman was one thing, but being scolded by a father was something else entirely. But when your father is Batman… you sit down, shut up, and listen; until it's time to stand up for yourself, because neither Bruce nor Batman would have it any other way.

"Discuss what? Use your powers of reason, Dad." Tim could not bring himself to call him Bruce anymore. You just don't address your father by his given name. "I know what you are thinking, and I love you for it. But I have only been with one person ever; and that's Conner. He is the only one I will probably ever be with and that has been my dream since I was a kid. I know, Conner was not a virgin when we met. But we both know he won't be with any other now. Besides, he's Kryptonian so he can't get sick the same way you and I can. And that's what this all boils down to. It would actually be insulting to each other if we did use them."

"You're right, of course. It's just difficult sometimes for me to think of you as being… sexually active. I still remember you as the little boy who tracked me down and became Robin. But you've grown and I had a hand in that. So I suppose I should trust your decisions. But again, you are correct; you and Conner won't have to worry about that issue. It's just my overprotectiveness that was talking. But that brings me back to the original issue of 'protection.' I want you to keep this with you…"

Bruce turns and picks up a small and heavy metal box of the console of the computer in the Cave.

"What's this?"

"Open it. It's not quite the kind of gift I want to give, but it is the kind I think you should have… just in case."

Tim opens the small weighty box that he recognizes as lead. Lead? Bruce couldn't implying…? As he opens it, he finds a small glowing green shard of crystal. Kryptonite.

"I don't want it, and I won't take it." Tim slams the lid down on the small box.

"Tim, this is the only weapon that we have against Kryptonians; the only thing that keeps them from acting like Gods."

"I know that." Tim's heart begins to break at Bruce's mistrust of Conner.

"I'm not worried about Conner. Ease your mind on that."

Tim feels a dread leave him, knowing the great level of trust that was conveyed on his boyfriend.

"You will be in Superman's city. You can tell his power by the enemies that he has… as well as his arrogance. I like Conner quite a lot. I know it pains him that Superman does not acknowledge him. No, he is not his father, but your boyfriend is a young clone of him. Close enough. Only stupidity, blindness, or arrogance would keep him from Conner. Superman is by no means stupid, and he can't be blind since Superboy has been hard to miss. That leaves arrogance. What will you, or we all, do if he decides to enforce his moral choices on us all? That little green rock is all that we have. But be careful with it, it will not be good for Conner at all. I know, he has human DNA as well. But it can be deadly to him too. But I caution you, we have become too used to keeping secrets. You have a strong foundation for a wonderful relationship. Do not keep this a secret from Conner. Such secrets have no place in a relationship. Tell him you have it and why. If he doesn't understand, he can come to me and I will explain it as well."

Tim was moved by the trust that Bruce showed him. He held in his hands the means of bringing Superman down, but trusted that he would never misuse that power. Besides, to this point Superman had only been a friend and protector of humanity, even if a bit uppity sometimes.

"Thanks Dad, I understand." Tim gives his new father a hug just as Conner descends the stairs into the Cave from the mansion. "It's time we were going. It's a long drive." Normally, three hours across the coast to the mountain, but Redbird would probably cut that in half and no decent cop would fail to recognize Robin's car and leave him be.

"Thank you for everything tonight, sir." Conner says, holding out his hand to shake Bruce's, but Bruce pulls Conner into a warm embrace. This was the dichotomy of the Bats again. Bruce would hug Conner, but the Batman never would. That wasn't hard to understand now.

"You take good care of my son, Conner."

"If you only knew." Kon replies

"I do, lad. That's why I trust you with my son."

Tim couldn't look away, but it hurt a little. Why did his own father treat Conner with the love and respect that Clark Kent, the vaunted Superman, should be treating him with? Tim had the beginnings of a new mission forming in his mind.

Two weeks later, Conner is crossing the bright green grassy quad at Metropolis University. His Pa's pickup truck parked on the street behind him, he 'trudges' forward with a heavy box in hand. He could have probably carried all of his things in to his new dorm room in one trip, but he had learned the value of keeping his power if not secret, then at least private. He was eager to get unpacked and settled in, because he had a date with his Tim that evening and was eager to show him around Metropolis.

Finally reaching his dorm room, taped to the door is an envelope. Conner sets his heavy box down and peels away the envelope and opens it. As he rips the letter open, a key falls out to the floor. The note reads:

_Don't unpack._

_ 2050 Jefferson Street, #812_

_ Signed, "R"_

"R" could only mean Robin… his Robin. The Bat-boy was up to something once again. Conner threw caution into the wind and raced back down the stairs with his box of possessions, threw it into the back of his truck, and sped off.

Fifteen minutes later (Conner got turned around trying to find the right address) he pulls up to an older brownstone midrise. In his eagerness, he completely forgets that all he owns is in the back of a pickup truck on the side of the street to be looted by anyone who cares to. He bounds up the stairs four and five at a time, too eager to consider the elevator. Coming to the top floor, level #8, he takes a turn and finds apartment #812. His heart pounding in his chest, he manages to 'gently' knock on the door.

"It's open!" A wonderfully familiar voice called from within.

Nervously, Conner opens the door to find Tim mussing about the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Hi Honey!" Timothy bounces over wearing only small exercise shorts and one of Kon's black and red "S" shirts. Conner couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend as he appeared to not be wearing _anything_ under the shorts. His perky little butt was filling out the back of the shorts as his freely flopping manhood was teasing the front. Added to that, the pure domestic nature of Tim fixing lunch in what was obviously his apartment was enticing to say the least.

"You hungry?" Tim asks slyly.

"VERY!" Conner responds, and not meaning lunch. "But I'm double parked and have to go back and get unpacked before the weather comes in and soaks my stuff."

"No Conner, you are home." Tim says with a smile.

"I'm not sure we can afford to live off-campus." Conner reasons.

"I got a good deal on the rent. We can afford it fine. I promise." Tim had planned it out. He could have bought the entire building if he wanted to. But he found an acceptable apartment that they could fix up a bit that would be easy enough for Conner to afford half the maintenance of. He knew it would be a matter of pride for the young Kryptonian to carry his own weight.

"So… the key… it's for me?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with us living together? Besides, the money Ma and Pa will save on not paying for school housing will more than make up for this and we can both get part time jobs to pay the bills while in school."

"Yeah, Tim, I'm very very okay with it. I love you so much." Conner's eyes began to mist up. Just last month he was afraid of losing Tim during college, but here they were about to start college in the same school and now embarking on a domestic life together. He gathers Tim up in his arms and holds him tight, his face buried in his neck and drinking in the scent of him while his happy tears dampened Tim's shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Superboy woke slowly, as the morning sun warmed his face. He rolled over and continued to marvel at his life. Conner knew what he was originally intended to be. He was an experiment. A weapon. In fact, a weapon to be used against Superman, no less. But as he slowly ran his fingers through the hair of the slender young man asleep next to him, he thought on the transformation of his life. He was so full of anger and rage at the time. His CADMUS education had not taken socialization and emotional maturity into account in any way. It was simply overlooked or deemed unnecessary. But Kid Flash and Robin had taken the time and patience to teach him about the culture of the not so average American teenager. Kaldur'Ahn as well showed the patience of a saint in trying, successfully but slowly, to teach him to calm himself and control his emotions. As he began to fit in to the culture he found himself in, his anger and rage that he was plagued with began to slowly recede, to be replaced by other emotions. Happiness, contentedness, and love were slowly replacing those darker ones. He started thinking about his future and what he wanted from it; and who he wanted to share it with. But just because he was quiet and brooding at times and the strongest among the Team of young superheroes did not mean he was a meathead. He was anything but. In fact, his little secret that was no secret at all to his friends, was that he was exceedingly intelligent. He just liked being underestimated.

Conner carefully and slowly (regretfully) worked his way out from under the covers and left his boyfriend to sleep. Some things wouldn't change. His bird-boy was overworking himself again. Making his way across the small but cozy apartment to the kitchen, the half-Kryptonian clone put on the coffee. Not even his invulnerability was defense against Robin without his morning coffee. He was going to need it. Their lives had already synced with one another since moving in together a few weeks ago. School was not so hard on them, as many of their courses were simply elementary to the two heroes. But add to that they had both taken on part-time jobs to pay the apartment bills; and had been working to fix up their apartment. Conner knew it was a sign of his love for him that Tim had found an apartment that they could jointly afford, instead of relying on his wealth to pay for. Conner wanted to share his life with Tim and that meant helping support their little household.

Their apartment had really come around. Creaking hinges had been oiled or replaced. A coat of paint on the walls had brightened it up; and Conner had shown better taste in decorating it than anyone, Tim included, would have suspected. Friends and family had helped in telling ways. The bed that Tim still lay in was covered in a light quilt made by Ma Kent that she lovingly made in geometric patterns of interlocking black and red; and red and green. It was a subtle touch referring to their heroic identities. Conner had been able to help find a few pieces of furniture that they needed to flesh out what they had brought with them from their respective homes. Bart and Wally had installed their home theater and video console. They couldn't really use its full capacity as they had neighbors and didn't want to blast them out with the volume, but they had perfect sound and picture when they did find the time to watch a movie or play a game. Kaldur had hand built a small indoor waterfall for their living room that was both relaxing and really quite attractive. Artemis surprised them all by bringing in houseplants and putting flowerboxes in their two windows. She was almost embarrassed that she had not been able to show this softer side of her personality before. All in all, it was indicative of their new lives together.

Conner poured two cups of coffee, took a sip of his hot dark brew, and softly padded back into the bedroom.

"Wakey, wakey." Conner crooned at his half-awake lover as he set the cup of coffee on Tim's bedside stand.

"Gods, what time is it?" Tim asks sleepily. "8:30." Conner softly responds.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Tim exclaims, as he sits up and starts to leap out of bed.

"Its Sunday. Neither of us have classes or work. Just relax. I thought we might get out and see a bit of the city. Maybe get a pizza downtown later?" Conner teased, knowing that the little health-nut's only weakness was a well-made pizza.

"Or we could get breakfast out and drive out to Ma and Pa's farm and see to the 'other arrangements'." Tim responded.

The normally supremely planned-out Robin had not quite realized the complexities of moving some of his operations to Metropolis. His focus would be on his education and his growing love with Superboy, yet he could not allow his skills to go idle if and when calamity came to Metropolis. Furthermore, he had to be able to make it back and forth to the Mountain when time allowed and of course to Gotham should Batman recall him during emergencies.

Batman had loaned him a small single-seat stealth aircraft, but fortunately Ma and Pa Kent had allowed Robin to keep it parked at the farm, which he could get out to in short order should he need to. Unfortunately, he had to leave Redbird behind at the Cave. There was no subtle way to hide it nearby that would make it practical. The Teen Wonder simply had to prioritize.

Of course, these were not the only things to adapt to once they had moved in together. They had to share a single bathroom in the small apartment. Of course neither of the young men were body shy, especially with each other, but being walked in on while on the "throne" was a small hurdle. Showers on the other hand… neither Timothy nor Conner had been so clean in all their lives.

"You know Tim, you're right. Besides, we need to talk to them about the weekend we've been promising the guys. Now that's it not too warm, it would be nice to have everyone out for some fresh air away from cities, missions, and stress. Hell we've hardly had a break and hardly any non-mission time with our friends.

"Okay, just let me get a shower and we'll go out for breakfast." Tim takes another long sip of his coffee and sets the cup on the dresser and proceeds to peel off his t-shirt that he had slept in. Pulling the thin cloth over his head, he reached his arms upward into a long stretch pulling his smooth skin tight over long, lean, and well-defined muscles. Conner tried to look like he wasn't ogling, but couldn't help staring at the thin young man across the rim of his coffee cup that he was hiding behind. Tim knew of course, but he wasn't going to let Conner know that he knew. Tim tossed the shirt onto the bed, and slid his hands down the inside of the waistband of his underwear, then demonstrated his flexibility by pushing his briefs all the way down to his ankles, bending over flat with his face against his thighs in a way that would have made a yoga instructor proud. Slipping his underwear from around his feet, he tossed them on the bed with his shirt while Conner began to lose his composure.

A small whimper escapes the strapping clone. He knew he was being played… like a violin. He didn't care. His higher brain functions and all sense of intellect began to recede into a quiet little corner of his brain, where he mentally slammed a door shut on them.

"You want me to wash your back?" Conner asks hopefully.

A telltale gleam sparkles in Tim's deep blue eyes as he says: "Maybe I'll wash yours instead."

Yet another whining whimper escapes Kon's lips, along with a dribble of coffee. A gust blows Tim's hair and Conner is out the bedroom door in a burst of speed before his own boxer-briefs hit the floor.

Tim slowly saunters into the bathroom to find Conner sitting on the closed commode bending over to pull his socks off, while he waits for the shower to heat up. Tim leans down, puts his hands around Kon's lean neck and pulls his face up into a deep wet kiss. The scent and taste of coffee on Conner's breath is more invigorating than a few pot of the dark brew, awakening his lust. Tim's tongue pushes it way past Kon's teeth, seeking out his tongue and subduing it.

Conner abandons himself to Timothy's playful dominance as the slender man explores every crevice of his mouth, while his own hands explore the firm muscles of Tim's hips and thighs, leaving behind the taste of coffee and sweetness. His eyes closed, head bent back and lost in the languid kiss, he is suddenly hit with a sense of loss as the lips and tongue of his lover leave him. His hands feel the same loss, the smooth skin having fled as well. The moment he is about to open his eyes to seek out what had just escaped him, a hot wet sensation envelopes his loins as the Teen Wonder takes the Boy of Steel deep into his mouth. A moan of ecstatic abandon escapes the clone as he stiffens even harder in Robin's mouth.

Robin grips Superboy's cock firmly in hand while he works his mouth up and down his hard shaft. He pulls downward on his cock, pulling his foreskin back, as his tongue works circles around the head of Kon's throbbing member. Tim pulls his hand back upward, letting Kon's foreskin wrap back around his tongue as he keeps working circles around his head. Conner is reduced to panting moans of pleasure as he threads his hands through Tim's thick black hair. Tim reaches his other hand below Kon and grips his balls lightly, pulling at them slightly and he continues to suck on Kon's throbbing cock as the room fills with steam from the hot shower. Tim owns Kon completely now; and they both know it.

Robin pulls away and takes Superboy's hand. Pulling the shower curtain aside, he leads him into the steaming shower letting warm fog envelope their lust-drenched bodies. Robin gently pushes Superboy face-first against the hot tile wall, while he kisses and nibbles on the back of his neck and firm muscled shoulders. Robin's lust fully aroused, his hand massages a path down Superboy's torso to knead his firm buttock. With his left hand wrapped around Superboy's shoulder and nibbling small hickeys on the back of his neck, his right hand slowly begins to finger the clone's hole.

The hot shower freely drenches the bodies of the young heroes, heating their wanton flesh to a crescendo. Superboy gasps and moans as Robin's fingers enter him, working their way around, loosening him for what was to come; for what he begged to come. He pushed back deep onto Robin's fingers, giving himself fully to his lover. Robin worked his fingers in and out as he continued to kiss and bite Superboy's neck, until his clone was ready.

"Tim! Please." Conner begs.

Robin pulls his fingers smoothly out of Superboy, and guides his own desperately hard cock slowly into him. He couldn't hurt Superboy, but he wanted him to savor the sensation. Robin's own lips release a gasp of pleasure as he feels Superboy's hot silky smoothness wrap itself tightly around his manhood. Both young men begin to moan and Robin wraps his hands under Superboy's shoulders for leverage and he thrusts smoothly and rhythmically in and out of Superboy's hot and willing ass.

Robin fucks Superboy deeply, grinding into him, pushing the clone into the shower wall. The willing Kryptonian lad pushes his hips against the Teen Wonder feeling every inch of grind into him, gasping with the thrusts. Robin's right hand reaches around to grip Superboy's cock. It was hard… very hard. Robin thrust harder while he stroked his lover, wet skin slapping against wet skin.

"Gods Tim! I'm gonna…"

"I know, Kon." Robin moans huskily into Superboy's ear.

He pushes deep, almost animalistic, as he continues to push into the clone. With deep wet grinding, Robin's loins release themselves in ecstasy, coming deep in Superboy, filling him with his cum. Feeling the spurts of Robin's seed inside him while he was still being stroked, he cried out as he came, spurting cum on the shower wall.

Robin wrapped his arms around Superboy, laid his head against his sweat and water soaked back and said with panting breaths:

"I love you Conner Kent."

"I love you too, Timothy Drake-Wayne."

Tim pulled himself out of Conner and the taller clone turned around and gathered his boyfriend into a deep and long kiss.

"So, still want to wash my back?"

"We'll wash each other's." Tim says with a smile.

An hour later, freshly "showered" and having resisted crawling back into bed for a couple more hours, Timothy and Conner stopped at a café on their way out of town for breakfast and a little more coffee. Fuelled up for the drive, they climb back into Conner's trusty truck and they make their way out of Metropolis for the nearby farming town of Smallville. Tim scooted across the bench seat next to Conner and leaned against him while they listened to a pop station, before it faded in the rear mirror with the city.

Forty-five minutes later, they pull down a gravel road to a quaint farm that has become a home to Conner over the last few years. He wasn't even the Kent's grandson, but they had taken him in and treated him like their own; and he loved them dearly for it.

As Kon's truck ground to a halt next to the farmhouse, Ma Kent comes out of the house, screen door slamming behind her ready with a smile and a waiting on her hugs as Conner and Timothy climb out of the truck.

"Boys! Its so good to see you!"

"Hi Ma!" Conner replies, giving Ma a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Timothy, I'd think you'd start putting some weight on by now. I hope my Conner's feeding you properly."

"Well, yes ma'am, he is." Tim replies hiding a smirk. "But to be honest, I do more of the cooking."

"Pa's down at the barn. You boys run along while I finish up in the kitchen."

The boys make their way behind the house and down the driveway to the barn. They couldn't help but look upward to the loft where they had shared many moments making out when they first started dating. Though only a year passed since they had become boyfriends, it seemed like a lifetime ago. They weren't starry-eyed boys any longer chasing fantasies. But now they were young men who saw stars in each other's eyes and knowing their own life together was an adventure to live.

With the clang of a dropped wrench, Pa Kent steps from around his old but reliable tractor.

"I'd give you boys a hug, but I'm a bit covered in grease and we'd have a hard time getting Ma to let us all back in." Pa exclaims with a laugh. "Glad to see you both. You need to get out of the city from time to time for some fresh air. And Tim, now that you're In Metropolis I trust we'll be seeing more of you?"

"We wanted to talk to you about that, Pa," Conner began "getting out of the city more, I mean."

"Of course, what of it?"

"Well, would you and Ma mind if we brought the 'friends' by for a weekend away? We'd pretty much stay out of the way. Mostly hang out by the lake and cook out, swim, and that sort of camping stuff. Maybe about two weeks from now?"

"Of course I don't mind son. It'd be nice to have your 'friends' around." Pa answered, as though he didn't know who these friends are.

"We won't be any trouble and none of them are likely to get out of hand or trash the place." Conner explained.

"I have no doubt of that, boy. Don't think anything of it. Just let Ma know. She'll want to bake you guys some cookies or some such. Oh, Timothy. Don't you think you would like to go down to the old shed and check on the broken tractor you brought over?"

"Of course, Pa." Tim responded, having completely forgotten it in the simple joy of the company of the Kents.

Superboy and Robin walk further back from the house to an old shed that had seen more disuse than use. Backed into it was the most ancient, rusted, and dilapidated tractor that even Smallville had seen in a very long time.

"Jeez Tim, is this piece of junk what you saddled Pa with? Nobody'd steal this for scrap. It's more trouble than its worth." Conner exclaims.

"Yeah, right, clone-boy." Tim says with a smirk as he makes a production of raising his left hand, pulling up his sleeve to expose his wristwatch, and presses the 'mode' button.

"As Bart would say… 'Ta-Da!'" Tim deadpans as the broken down and ancient tractor fades away in a shimmer to be replaced by a single-seat version of the Batwing, on loan from Bruce for Tim's use. The sleek, black bat-winged craft sat quiescently on its landing gear like a veiled threat.

"So far, he won't let me paint it red and call it the 'Redwing.' It would be cool, but I don't like hockey much anyway so the name doesn't quite work."

"Tim, you mean to tell me that Bruce loaned you a 'wing? Wow, that's trust. I didn't think he trusted anyone that much." Conner wonders, his jaw still hanging open at the sight.

"Yeah Kon. He trusts you too; enough that he trusts you with his son and is okay with him moving away to Metropolis for college so they can be together. But that trust is why we aren't going joy-riding in it."

"Damn, you bats do read minds too, don't you?"

"No, I just know my boyfriend. Trust me, I'm tempted. But Bats knows its here for safekeeping and I'm sure he has it rigged to let him know the moment it goes anywhere."

"Where and when did you ever learn to fly a plane?" Conner asks, wondering how many more surprises his boyfriend had.

Tim explains in some pride: "You ever wonder why I had the coolest video games and controllers? Flight simulators. Also, it has very intuitive controls and automatic landing and take-off sequences. In emergencies it can almost fly itself."

"Very cool. Just have to keep Bart away from it."

"You can count on that, honey." Tim confirms as he presses the same button on his watch. "Well, let's go see if we can help Pa with anything. We're good for the off weekend and I checked on the plane. Might as well return the favor."

"Of course." Conner agrees.

The young heroes walk back to the barn hand in hand with the afternoon sunshine warming their hearts. With autumn approaching, there were plenty of things that needed doing on the farm, even on a Sunday, and they set right to it. Superboy and Robin reasoned that the more they could get done for Pa Kent, the less he might have facing him the next few days. Farming was hard work and he was hardly a young man. A few hours later as the shadows began to lengthen, they finished up for the evening. Though tired and dirty, the boys felt invigorated. They couldn't get away so easily without having dinner with Ma and Pa, which neither of the boys were inclined to turn down.

The young men had to make the drive back to Metropolis, so just as the sun set they climbed back into Kon's truck, with a basket of leftovers of the roast beef dinner they'd had and a fresh apple pie, and drove toward the sun now setting below the horizon past Metropolis. It had been a long but very rewarding day. They both looked forward to getting home and spending a few moments alone with a little television before bed, and maybe calling their friends to tell them that their eagerly anticipated outing was on.


	19. Chapter 19

My many thanks to all of you who have read and enjoyed this story so far. This chapter is the longest I have written to this point and on rereading it found a few gaps and "plot-holes" so I had to do an edit. I hope this works out a little better.

It was well into the evening when the boys got back to their apartment in Metropolis. Robin had slept most of the way. He might have been the stronger of will and mind, but his body still had to obey the demands set upon it, whereas Kon did not. A warm sunbeam for a few hours was enough for him from time to time. Nonetheless, they took the time to call their friends (leave messages mostly) and let them know their camping weekend at the Kent farm was finally on. For Kon, it was important. He wanted to host his friends at his family's home. That family now included Timothy Drake and he wanted to quietly show by that how far he had come since Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin had freed him from CADMUS.

No gift or words could repay that. More so as that moment had led to him discovering his abiding love for the young and strong ninja-teen known as Robin. Many young man and woman might have dreamed of being Robin's other half. Superboy only dreamed. It was almost taken from him and their strength together held them to a bond that few understood. The team known as Young Justice understood it well, having walked the dark days with them, and celebrated their love with them as well.

'Hi Artemis!... Yes, I know its late. I'm sorry about that. The weekend we've wanted? We're on!"

"No, Rob's asleep. He just went to bed."

"I'll call Wally, but don't know where to call Kaldur… other than just let Nightwing or Bats know. Not that I really mind, its just that this weekend is for us without chaperones breathing down our necks."

"Yeah, I'll just let him know next weekend. It shortens his planning time. But I think it'll be okay. Megan lives at the Mountain with Bart, so they don't have obligations in the way."

"Glad you're excited. I am too… Hey, Art… thank you for everything! You're wonderful."

Conner hung up the phone, realizing he's never known Artemis to be so optimistic and light-hearted, nor frankly known where that phone number rang to. It didn't matter. She was a member of the Team and like a bitchy sister to the Boy of Steel, but he loved her like he did the rest of the Team.

Conner dialed one more number before heading off to bed. The long day behind him, pleasant though it had been, he was looking forward to crawling into bed and pulling his Robin into his arms and falling to sleep.

"Walls… Yeah, I know its late. We just got home and got Rob to bed… _stop it, I'm on the phone… _Wally? Who's that?" Conner asks suspiciously.

"Uh… no one?" He answers trepidatiously.

"Would he be tall, floppy dark hair, black and blue tights, and be nimble?"

"Gods I hope so." Wally breathes into the phone.

"Put him on, Wally." Conner can't even conceal a smile at the idea that his old friend is in the midst of hooking up with his erstwhile mentor.

"Yeah Kon?... _quit it Wally!" _"No, everything's fine. What are you laughing at dude?"

"Oh, nothing… Anyway, do you have a way to get in touch with Kaldur? I want to give him a heads up before the next Team weekend so he can plan ahead. Our weekend outing camping at the farm is on week after next…. Yes you're invited of course if you can manage to grace us with your let him know and we have the rest handled…. Thanks."

Conner thought it was great that finally Wally and Dick were finding their love with one another. Yet, it was kinda strange to call Wally and hear him trying to make a move on Dick while on the phone. For a moment he thought "young love" until he realized that he and Robin weren't much different at all. You might have thought that it was only teenage hormones, until you realized that most of the guys had never had the chance to be normal teenagers.

A Greyhound bus rolls up to the road leading to the Kent farm well outside Metropolis. A motley collection of kids disembarks, leaving the driver wondering what the heck kids like this want in a place as remote at Smallville. For the sake of subtlety, they had all met at Metropolis and taken a bus out. Artemis, M'Gann, Kaldur, Wally, and Bart stood by the freeway getting their bearings. Wally was about to lead them off cross-country in the wrong direction when Bart saw the sign saying "Kent" off to the left on the gravel road.

The Team shouldered their knapsacks and set off down the road in a sense of wonder. Their last year had been one of work, school, tragedy, work, and… well… more work. As the gravel of the road crunched under their feet they began to relax under the influence of the sultry autumn weather and fresh air of the country. When the farmhouse became visible on the near horizon their hearts began to beat faster in anticipation. A weekend away as a team was something they all needed and wanted.

As they road became a driveway to the farmhouse, there was a small sign. Nothing more than an arrow pointing further down a narrow drive past a pasture. Following it, they came to a small lake where a large wall tent had been erected. Conner, seeing the friends first, ran over to greet his friends.

"Hey guys! I'm glad everyone could make it. I want to say we have anything planned, but we don't. Just thought we'd hang out and go from there."

"That is a fine proposition, my friend." Kaldur formally states, as he hugs his half-Kryptonian friend.

Just then, Artemis walks past towards the tent, peering about in trepidation like she is unused to the open air as compared to the enclosing walls of city streets.

"So, where's the little sneak?" She asked.

"Sneak? I don't sneak."

Artemis about came out of her skin as the voice from behind told her where Robin was. Even in the open air, without the alleys and shadows of a city, the little street-ninja could still startle her. She was still a little high strung.

"You can put your stuff in the tent if you want. We were just about to go for a swim." Superboy told their friends.

Kaldur seemed stoic as ever, until you saw the longing look he gave the water. Though the concrete and steel of a city was a fascinating environment for him, he could not resist the allure of exploring a body of water. M'Gann's clothing shifted to that of very short jean shorts and a gingham shirt, trying for all the world to fit in based on television shows she had seen from Mars and more recently from Earth.

Just as the friends head for the tent, Robin comes out in dark sunglasses and a brief-cut green bathing suit with a towel over his shoulder. Every long and lean muscle is on display, every pale scar on his flesh overshadowed by his Adonis-like physique.

"Shy much, Rob?" Artemis teases? "Or just showing off for the farm-boy?"

Kid Flash, who had seen Robin many times in the showers at the Young Justice headquarters in the mountain had never seen him in this light. He was hot, he had to admit. For just a moment it occurred to him that if he had made a move when they were kids, before they found Conner or he got starry-eyed over Nightwing… nope, never mind. It was better this way. But, it was one thing to have confidence on the streets, and Robin had that. It was quite another to be comfortable with himself elsewhere. Wally could only smile at how Superboy had brought so much of that to Robin.

The rest of the Team, taking a cue from Robin, stowed their camping gear and joined Kon and Tim at the lake. Kaldur, not able to resist the call of the water, stripped down to his bathing suit and made a graceful leap into their air, turn a somersault, and dove into the water with barely a splash.

After several minutes under the clear water, Aqualad surfaces and says:

"Carp, the water is cold!"

"You mean crap?" Artemis asks.

"No, the water's cold and there's only carp down there." A joke died a terrible death at that moment.

A couple of hours later, the team is laying about in their bathing suits letting the afternoon sun dry them off when Ma Kent rumbles by in their old reliable truck. The lake was hardly far from the house, but with her load and her aged bones, it was easier than walking down the path.

"Thought you kids would like a snack." Ma Kent declared, then proceeded to bring out of the truck plates of cookies, rice crispy treats, and various other edibles, and a cooler of cold Zesti soda.

"Thanks Ma! You didn't have to go to the trouble. I told you we'd not get in the way." Conner said with a kiss on the cheek as he helped her with the treats.

"No trouble at all, Conner. I just thought you kids might be ready for a snack." The Kents had never had children of their own and the laughter and play of the teens was like Christmas morning to them. "Just try to not break the plates." One thing that the Kents never worried about was the quality of the friends that their first son, Clark, and their next son Conner brought to the farm.

As the sun set, the teens sat about telling one another stories of their daily lives: school, romances, sometimes family. Conner stared at the fire pit intently. Carefully stacked wood sat over a bed of paper and twigs, and he continued to stare.

"What are you doing, Kon?" Robin asked.

"Trying to start a fire."

"I have a lighter, you know."

"I know. But I should be able to do this."

"What, with your eyes?"

"Yeah. 'He' can, and I have half his DNA. Maybe I'll never be able to slice metal like a plasma cutter, but I should be able to figure out how to start a simple campfire."

"Keep trying. You will." Robin said supportively as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

After a while, Artemis comes over and lights the fire with a lighter from her pack, after arguing that they'd all be cold and hungry waiting for Conner to light it with his eyes, her playful bitchiness giving Conner an easy out for his frustration.

Later with full stomachs and happy hearts, the friends sit about the fire relishing their hotdogs and s'mores, finally feeling the full release of being away from responsibilities, missions, and stresses. Bart and Wally sit across from each other playing the fastest game of rock, paper, and scissors that anyone hasn't seen. Kaldur stares meditatively at the surface of the lake, and the girls just sit there and dish on the guys right in front of them, much to their discomfort. Conner has an arm wrapped around Tim and has to nudge him aside to get up… so he can run off to "take care of business."

Minutes later, M'Gann looks up from her conversation and says: "Conner?"

The half-Kryptonian clone walks into the circle of firelight in a skin-hugging white bodysuit. Kid Flash gives him a look of abject jealousy of such a physique, the girls stare momentarily out of want, and Robin just sits there with a grin of pure satisfaction, until he sees the eyes…

Indeed he looked just like his Conner. Tall, handsome… beautiful really… with a fine chiseled body. But the eyes. They were suffused with rage and hatred. Conner had told Tim about his run-in with another like him at CADMUS. "Match" he had called him. It was the only word the other clone said, though it made so sense. But Aqualad and Robin were at first the only ones who knew something was wrong. He was wearing the same white bodysuit that Conner wore when they found him and they knew he would never wear that again. Besides, Robin knew the eyes of his lover and these were not it.

Unknown to the Team, or even to Conner, a Kryptonian knows its own and is able to seek him out. The flawed clone was made for a purpose, but before that purpose could be fulfilled, the "failure" had to be swept away. It was the age old story of leaving no enemy behind you when attack you primary target. Nonetheless, it was Conner simple "Kryptonianness" that drew him to this place.

"Where?" The clone intoned.

"Oh shit!" Wally whispers, the full measure of reality finally settling into his mind. Kaldur calmly stood up and seemed to flex his shoulder as the mystical markings on his arms began to glow and the surface of the lake behind him roiled menacingly. Bart hears his cousin's exclamation and sees Robin's fear and he sits up and sets his feet firmly under him. The boy was young, but he was intelligent. He knew as some of the others didn't that something was terribly wrong. Conner had always had a look of tenderness and kindness for him, this one's look was anything but.

"Robin, that's not Kon." Wally said quietly.

"I know." Robin choked. It wasn't. But how do you face a menace that looks precisely like the one you love, share your heart with, and share your bed with? Dreamt the same dreams with?

"He's not here." Artemis told the intruder, lying, catching on to the very tense matter.

Completely oblivious, Conner chooses that moment to walk back to the campfire after taking care of his business.

"Hey Wally, you want to…." Conner stops in mid-thought, seeing his own nemesis. He was unable to beat him before; Match's Kryptonian blood being far more pure as compared to his own hybrid blood. His powers were not equal to Match's. But now his friends were in jeopardy as well. He could not let that stand.

An almost crippling guilt overtakes Conner, seeing this mirror of himself before him. Here the friends were at a place that should have been a haven, even if only for a few days. Even enemies of the Justice League respected such a place, knowing the care shown to the Kents by the League and the Team. This was no League base or hidden headquarters. It was just a simple farm where from time to time some could get away for rest. Even the Light respected this for fear of uniting ALL the disparate heroes to protect or avenge it. Match, flawed though he was and with less knowledge of the world around him could not know, much less respect, this simple fact.

A cry pierces the evening air as M'Gann doubles over in pain clutching her head. She had apparently tried to subdue his mind. It would have been easy to subdue a simple and primal mind. Not this one. So focused on his rage and anger, he only reacted with a twitch of his left eye. It was like trying to control a beach ball. Simple, easy… unless that beach ball was an orb of burning razor blades that cut anything that touched it. That was how her mind perceived it.

Artemis ran for the tent just as Conner leaped towards his opposite. She wasn't running away, she was running towards her knapsack in the tent. Like Robin, she relied on her prowess and brains, not metahuman skills. Robin was in worse shape at the moment. He was without his utility belt or staff and he felt entirely naked, though he wasn't much better than at the moment. Wearing only his bathing suit and Kon's t-shirt, he really was half-naked and knew it. So he does the only thing he can… he runs… towards a broken down shed a hundred yards away. His heart almost fails him at running from battle and friends, rather than towards it. But the boy knew that without weapons he would be more a hazard as they tried to protect him and not able to fight at their side.

Conner dove in with abandon. He did not think he could win, he had no illusions, but he could not allow Match to harm his friends. His heart was filled with anguish. How do you describe doing battle with yourself? How do you apologize to your friends for ruining what was to be a relaxing weekend in a haven, though not your fault? How can you face them when they saw your own face on the enemy that fights against them? A blight… a wrong to be corrected… that is how. Conner saw the darkest point of himself, that thing he might have been had he not painfully exercised his own will to break that programming. He fought Match as though fighting his own darkness, and an exoneration of himself. The final proof of who he was.

Conner flew like a bullet towards Match and struck him in the chest, knocking him back, away from his beloved friends. Taking the blow, Match stood back up with almost no reaction. Aqualad reacts almost immediately, pulling his weapon handles, his "water-bearers," from the back of his waistband. They always seemed to be about, even when you didn't see them. Summoning the waters of the lake behind him he tries to lash out at Match, but can only do so much with Conner battling him and in his line of sight. But with every opening, he strikes as he can, forcing Match away from the Team, giving them time.

Then Kaldur realizes a terrible problem… the further he and Conner force Match away, the further he is from the water he requires to fight the enraged clone. Impulse sees his quandary and makes an effort of his own. Like Robin, he runs… fast, but not away. The precocious youngster has absorbed the knowledge of several major libraries and understands something of physics. He gauges the surface tension of the water of the lake and runs fast enough to not break it, his feet creating a strange sound like a constant slap. Running in a circle, faster and faster, around the perimeter of the lake and moving inward, the wild little speedster creates a vortex of water that rises into the night sky. As he increases speed, he angles his movement towards Kaldur to bring the water to him, who is losing his power.

The poor boy just didn't understand limitations. As he brought the vortex to Kaldur, he attempted to draw the clone into it as he ran. He over-extended himself in trying to accomplish two tasks simultaneously. Conner struck yet again, barely able to hold his own against his twin. As Match staggered back, his hand shot out into the perimeter of the vortex, striking the young speedster in the chest, launching him back towards the lake and landing with a wet smack against the rocks of the shore.

"NO!" Robin cried with anguish, as he ran back… fully dressed for battle. He had been unprepared. He had no choice but to run to the old shed and extract his uniform and weapons from the disguised Batwing's storage hold. He had returned just in time to see his little friend drop limply across the rocks. Kid Flash ran over to his cousin and dropped to the ground, pulling him into his lap. Robin stood catatonic, having failed to be prepared, and costing the life of Impulse.

Artemis ran back from the tent, crossbow in hand. It was nothing that would stop Match and she knew it. But she was smart enough and accurate enough to give Conner a little bit of a chance or some help. She fired bolt after bolt… at Match's eyes. With each distraction, Conner was able to land a solid blow against the evil twin.

Robin runs to Wally, even now holding the limp form of Impulse… barely breathing and blood dribbling from his lips. Robin drops to his knees and lays a soothing hand Bart's head, comforting him as he can, as he holds back tears. Tears that would only bring more pain to the young and lively boy lying broken in Kid Flash's arms.

"It hurts Rob." Impulse quietly gasps, almost surprised; and then coughs… a gout of blood splashes across his chin and chest.

"I want to go home now." And their little friend loses consciousness.

"Robin…" Kid Flash looks up to Robin with a pained gasp… a look of combined rage and anguish wrenches the handsome face. "Take him out!" he shrieks in grief. "Kill him!" He growls in very uncharacteristic hatred, tears flowing down his cheeks. Wally wants to strike out, hurt Match, kill him, but he cannot leave his little cousin alone on the cold meadow ground.

A very dark part of Robin… a part that not even Conner knows… rises to the surface. It is bitter and vengeful and does not stop. Batman had seen a part of it not so long past, and chastised him for it. But this was another matter. Cold… calculating… bright eyes darkened under the mask to the color of midnight Robin strides purposefully toward Match with the metallic sound of his bo-staff extending to its full length.

Conner's hearing catches Bart's words, and it lends him strength as well as pain. Protection of friends has fallen to the side of avenging them. The old anger and rage that he had forgotten with the friendship of the Team and the love of Robin now returns in an apotheosis. Withstanding blows that would topple buildings, he continues to strike back at the insane Kryptonian clone. But Match is able to take anything he puts out.

Then… all remaining hell breaks loose. Kaldur lashes harder and harder with his aquatic weapons; Superboy pummels him hard and constant… and hearing that sharp sound of a steel staff extending, Robin runs in and strikes at every opportunity. Superboy's speed is able to keep Match paced, allowing Robin to strike time and time again, electrical impulses arcing across Match's flesh with each of his strikes. With every opening, Kaldur hammers at Match with his summoned maces, forcing him further back.

It simply is not enough… It couldn't be enough. He is more a pure Kryptonian clone than even Conner. They might as well be fighting Superman. They can push him further but cannot harm him.

Artemis keeps firing at Match, trying to keep him off balance, but its having less effect than it had before. M'Gann kneels down next to Wally and concentrates on the boy's pain… his consciousness… trying to ease the suffering and keep him alive, if only barely.

"Conner!... get back NOW!" Robin screams. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulls out a small lead box and opens it. The green glow of the shard inside it illuminates the clones, Superboy only catching the edge of it. Conner drops to his knees in weakness, feeling all the frailties and effects of gravity, vulnerability, and our yellow sun upon him. Match collapses completely. He is more fully affected than his half-human "brother."

Robin grasps the shard in his hand as he kicks Match in the face, the chest, stomping on him. Spinning his staff over his head, it picks up momentum and he torques it across Match's face. Conner's human side reasserts itself, and he still has the strength of a Kansas farm boy protecting his friends and pushes down the effects of the Kryptonite and beats Match. Bruises begin to appear on his face and his left eye swells from the abuse laid upon him by the two young heroes. Artemis, sensing the opportunity, fires again and again… and again.

M'Gann looks over to Wally, still holding his little cousin, now lying so very still...

"Wally? I'm so sorry…"

The Martian girl who has never been anything but the very image of happiness and optimism is a broken girl. Her bright green eyes shatter as they fill with tears.

"Hold him… please…" Wally begs her, his voice a mixture of grief and rage, then launches like a bullet towards Match. He will do what Robin and Superboy did not do. But as he dives toward the Kryptonian fiend, he knocks Robin aside, the lead box snapping closed as it falls to the ground. The advantage Robin had gained with the exposure of the Kryptonite was now lost to an unhappy accident. Match now takes his opportunity. Robin's new weapon was an unexpected turn. He decides upon a tactical retreat… he runs. Leaving a small crater as he launches himself into the air his eyes burning a path of fire over the edge of the hill, he flies away… not hearing the enraged cry of Superboy wanting a re-Match, or some outlet for the Team's rage.

Robin and Superboy stagger back as fast as their weary and wounded bodies can carry them, their hearts in their throats. Wally flashes past them to his cousin. Bart's broken body is slack and his skin ashen and pale. The telepathic Martian is feeling every ounce of anger, rage, hurt, and anguish that the rest of the team feels… all of it. Artemis' eyes are full of pain… the kind she wishes to inflict on others and yet feels deeply in her own heart.

"Bart!... Oh my god… Bart." Superboy weeps as he drops to his knees next to him sobbing. He looks up to Robin, pleading with his eyes for something. An answer. Comfort. Something. Anything. He gets nothing. Robin's heart had retreated into the same shell or hell it had when he finally found Boomerang and…. only the Atom's girlfriend knew about that and he would never let Conner know what happened if he could help it. But Kon knew that spoke of the level of hurt in Tim's heart.

"Team, we're not done…" Kaldur stated ominously.

On the near horizon, just over the hill, was the red glow of flames.

"Megan! His heart is still beating, but barely." Conner cries hopefully. This is his crisis moment. The farm is on fire and Ma and Pa Kent may be in danger, but Bart 'might' still live.

Robin breaks out of his catatonic spell at the words that Bart might survive. He reaches under his gauntlet and snatches off his watch, breaking the band as he does and throws it to M'Gann.

"Get to the old shed down the hill and press the 'mode' button, top left. Get Bart to a hospital in Metropolis." The voice of command was in every word, and M'Gann was all too happy to comply. She now felt like she could be of some use. The titanic struggles of Kryptonians were not something she had ever prepared for.

Gathering Bart's limp form with her telekinesis, she flew down to the shed and pressed the button on Robin's watch, and the small one-man Batwing appeared in place of the old tractor. There was only one seat… so she climbed in, still holding the boy with her mind, and settled him into her lap. Conner was right, he was still alive… barely. But shock had set in. It was a chance thing at best. The shock alone could kill him at this point.

M'Gann was a skilled pilot… in her own bioship. Not this craft. But the power came on automatically and turbines began to whine.

"Take off… how do I take off in this thing?" Megan shrieked in a panic.

"_Emergency launch sequence initiated" _The automated craft stated in a static tone, responding to the desperate inquiry.

"_Destination?"_

How did she know? A hospital in Metropolis? Didn't every city have a 'general' hospital?

"Metropolis General Hospital." She yelled, hoping it would speed the craft up. Speed up it did, launching out of the shed and into the sky at an alarming rate. She felt Bart's shock deepening… and took a chance. It was a terrible chance with terrible consequences. Clearly it was a craft that could run automatically. Holding the boy, the Martian girl closed her eyes and delved into her own mind… and then linked with his. M'Gann did what no other could have done. His pain was too great to ease. So she took it. The broken ribs from the crushed chest to the punctured lung, the damaged spleen. She took it all upon herself and forced herself to bear every bit of it while the plane flew them to Metropolis. She had no way to know if they would make it in time, or at all.

The rest of the Team ran as fast as they could toward the fiery glow on the leeward side of the hill. Cresting the hill, they saw that the barn next to the house was fully engorged in flame. Running yet faster, Robin and Superboy had remembered that Pa Kent had been working on his ever broken tractor this evening… in that very barn.

Coming right to the edge of the barn, Robin found the water pipe coming up from the well and struck it open with a birdarang, giving a free source of water for Kaldur to use to extinguish the fire if he could. Superboy, already exhausted from battle and grief, set his shoulders and did what the others could not… he walked into the flames.

Conner returns moments later in a rush as the barn collapses on itself, carrying his "Pa." He was breathing and he could hear his heartbeat, though erratic. Jonathan Kent had suffered a heart attack. But he was a strong man and would recover.

The shriek of a jet turbine pierces the air as a large bat-winged aircraft hovers over the pasture next to the burning rubble. Batman leaps to the ground from the cockpit as Superman drops to the earth at his side. The activation of the small Bat-plane had sent an emergency signal to Batman who knew the Team was at the farm on a weekend retreat. Fearing the worst, and rightly so, he had sent word to Superman. From a short distance, others came to appear, word having spread swiftly. Alan Scott, one of Earth's Green Lanterns hovered above the ground in an emerald aurora, as Wonder Woman dropped to a crouch, lasso in hand. A predatory shriek was heard in the sky as a raptor-helmeted man flew off to the west. Moment by moment, more and more heroes and members of the Justice League appear. The Kent Farm was sacrosanct to the heroes of Earth.

"You're a little late." Superboy says accusingly at Superman, holding the still form of Jonathan, then flies off towards Metropolis. Superman had looked back into the eyes of Superboy, seeing the pain and loss and felt himself fully accused, without recompense.

"Kaldur, Artemis… please see to Mrs. Kent, would you?" Robin asks, almost formally. He was angry, enraged even. How dare Superman show up after his clone had suffered all the hardships of the night, only to pick up the pieces?

"Robin, what happened here? Why did you let 'Pa' get hurt?" Superman asks.

"You dare ask that? Now? Why did I '_let'_ Pa get hurt? You dare show up after the fight and criticize?"

Taken aback by the arrogance of the non-meta youngster before him he balks: "I won't stand here and take another speech from Bruce's 'sidekick'."

"Damn you, you arrogant Kryptonian bastard." Robin snarled with a dark stare at Superman. His hand reached back into a pouch on his belt where he had replaced the kryptonite shard and took a step toward him. Batman tensed, ever so slightly, ready to keep Robin from making a terrible mistake.

"This could have been avoided, were you not so stuck in your own self-righteousness. You didn't want to claim Conner? Didn't even want to recognize him? Your training could have made him better at protecting this farm and Ma and Pa. He might have been able to better use his powers, even expanded them, that our friend might not have been mortally wounded. Conner's confidence, bolstered by your attention, would have given him ways to tap hidden strength. Impulse may not even be alive now, you fuck! And you dare ask ME what happened? I… Conner… we all should ask YOU what the hell happened. When the hell did you stop giving a shit and became so fucking high and mighty that you pissed on those that didn't fit your little world? You feel violated because your DNA was 'taken' from you to make Conner? He was made because YOUR enemy wanted to hurt YOU. He was enough of his own man to choose his own fate and become a good man. Your enemy tried again, and Conner, "Kon-El", stood here with his friends to protect the only home and family he had known. We see too many broken families and dead-beat fathers in Gotham. I never thought the vaunted Superman would be one too. Almost any father would beg for a son like Conner. You're not even smart enough to beg. I fucking pity you."

Robin's rage exhausted, he turned his back on Superman and stalked off in a rage. He suddenly felt terrible for his tirade. Not that he regretted what he said, but he was normally far too intelligent to resort to vulgarity. But it had been more than he could stomach in one night. Superboy deserves better… he is better.

"By the way… I still owe you an interview. I keep my promises." Robin stated over his shoulder with finality.

As the Teen Wonder stormed off, many eyes turned to Superman, gauging his reaction or awaiting his response. Green Lantern looked upon the young vigilante with something that might be called pride seeing the fearlessness in the boy's eyes, and Wonder Woman looked on the Kryptonian with mild disdain marked with pity for his weakness. Had the human lad without power just called out the Kryptonian… and been right?

"I told you, Clark. He is right. Now will you listen?" Batman softly said to his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have I been that blind and arrogant, Bruce?" Superman asks humbly.

"Yes, I'm afraid you have. I've been telling you that he's a good boy. Now you can also see why they are good for each other. That's twice now that Robin has stood up for Conner, and at some personal and emotional expense I might add. I have tried to mentor him as best as I can, but it is not the same. I can't teach him what it means to be Kryptonian, or even half-Kryptonian. Conner craves your attention and tutelage, and for the best of reasons. Tonight has proven that. That is a very worthy boy. You should be feel honored that he wants you as a mentor, or maybe even father."

Metropolis General was in something of a stir at the moment. A very unique kid was being treated for life-threatening injuries. Outside the surgical ward paced none other than half the Justice League, but more importantly, the young heroes that were that boy's friends.

Pa Kent, it turns out, had only a mild atrial fibrillation. He had stabilized well and was recovering nicely, but for his concern over the boy down the hall. Superboy paced up and down that same hall, giving Superman a wide berth… very wide.

"Its my fault Robin. If he hadn't been after me then none of this would have happened. If I was strong enough or been able to fully explore or use my powers, Bart might not have been hurt." The pain in Conner's voice was palpable. Impulse wasn't just the youngest member of the Team. He was practically their mascot. He brought the sparkle of joy to their lives and helped them realize what it was to be a kid, since none of them had been able to be in their own lives. It was especially hard on Superboy and Robin, who had really taken him into their hearts.

"No, Kon. It's not your fault. We all have enemies and we all stand together. It is a hazard that we each undertake. None of us is bound to this mission, this life. Any of us can walk away at any time."

"Could you, Robin?" Superboy asks. "Could I?"

"No, Kon… neither of us can."

"He's right, Conner… it's not your fault. The fault is mine and mine alone." Conner turns to the source of the voice to see Superman standing before him with a humbled expression in his blue eyes.

"Match was a weapon made to strike at me."

"So was I." Conner responded quietly and confidently. He wanted it to be a threat, knowing it couldn't be.

"Yes, but you chose to be something else. I have not given you credit for that, and I should have. Also, I should have taught you. Black Canary has done well teaching you, but there are things that I should have taken responsibility for teaching you myself… many things. I have failed you and subsequently Impulse is in the dire straits he is in now. I have not earned the right to ask for your forgiveness. But I hope to, given time. You have time and again demonstrated great character, strength, and love and I have failed to recognize it. In fact, I have failed you in a lot of ways."

"If Bart pulls through, then we can talk about it. If not…" Conner let the thought end there ominously. Neither he nor any of the other friends were willing to consider yet the loss of Bart, though it was on each mind and heart. That same 'if not' sat in Robin's mind as he saw the emotional struggle in Conner's eyes, anguished over Bart's fate, and knew he had the means of putting Superman into a very serious case of 'if not.' He stood by Superboy's side, for good or ill, his hands flexing for action in their angst.

"Where's the doctor?" Wally asked as he skidded to a stop before Robin and Superboy. He practically vibrated with fear and nervousness, but there was a glimmer of hope. Wally held a cell phone in his hand and said: "I need him on this phone now!"

"He's inside… working on Bart." Robin softly responded. "I don't think you want to go in there right now."

"I'll go in." The deep voice of Batman interjects. He snatches the phone from Kid Flash's hand.

"Dr. Bauer? Are you still on?... Yes, I'll get you to the surgeon. One moment."

Batman strides right through the doors into the surgical suite with the cell phone in hand.

"Dr. Bauer?" Superboy asks Wally.

"Yeah, he's Bart's pediatrician. He knows who Bart and I are. He might be able to help."

"I'll get him here." A strong woman's voice interjects. "Just keep up the prayers until my return." Wonder Woman declares, brooking no argument. But then again, one does not argue with Diana Prince, ever. "Give me an address, Wally."

With the required information, she was gone as swiftly as she appeared. This was now a united effort of heroes, metahumans, doctors, and a very angry demi-goddess.

An hour later Diana returns with a somewhat shaken Dr. Bauer, clutching his cellphone like it was his lifeline back to reality. Summoned from his home late at night and flown at astonishing speeds across the country by Wonder Woman in a stealth plane was enough to fray his nerves a bit. But one of his patients was in danger, and he knew certain things about this very special patient that might be critical to his survival.

Recovering from the shock and getting to work, like the true professional he was, he shouldered past Batman and barged right into the surgical suite, scrubbed, and proceeded to assist the Emergency Room surgeon.

As the young heroes wait nervously in the waiting room, talking amongst themselves, sharing stories of their little friend, Superboy and Robin held hands clammy with nervous sweat, giving and receiving strength and comfort from one another. As Diana kept vigil with the rest, watching the clock tick so slowly by, her eyes kept returning to the couple. It occurred to her, like most of the others that watching that clock gave them a taste of what time was like for the patient beyond those quiet doors that everyone wanted to see open, and yet did not.

"How long, Bruce?" Diana whispers.

"How long what?"

"Those two."

"About a year now."

"Good. Too few of us have found love. I can see they have it; and deeply at that."

"Very much so." Batman says with confidence and a hint of pride.

"You approve?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise, recognizing the tone of Batman's voice.

"Yes. In fact, what you just said is exactly what I told Nightwing when he found the boys together. He reacted badly, but he has adapted." Batman replied in monotone.

"You mean his hidden infatuation with Kid Flash?"

"You knew? How?" Batman asks incredulously.

"Women's intuition. But really all you had to do was follow their eyes."

As if on cue, Nightwing comes barreling in through the Waiting Room door and straight to Wally, and grabbed him up in an embrace, letting him finally release his worries in deep sobs on Dick's shoulder.

"Bruce, do you think maybe they're wiser than us?" Diana asks.

"How do you mean?"

"We all do what we do for love. Love of our homes. Love of our people. Love of our families. Love of our planet. Love of our freedom. Love of all kinds. Its not an easy life for any of us. But most of us have denied ourselves the feelings of love or the sharing of it. They don't. Look at Robin and Superboy. All they have to do is look to the one standing at his side and see exactly what it is he fights for and he knows every day that it is worth it. Each of them will fight all the harder in his life because the other is part of it; and yet at the end of the day will be comforted by the same one."

"Have you become a philosopher too, Diana?" Batman asks respectfully.

"It has been a tradition among my people, but no. Just an observation." She answers.

Diana then strides over to M'Gann, who sits quietly with a haunted look in her eyes. Her 'uncle" J'on keeps vigil with her, helping her ease her troubled psyche and heart.

"How are you doing young lady?" Diana asks. "I have heard what you did for Impulse. That took courage. Quite a lot of courage and strength. I admire that. You have done very well."

"How could he have withstood it?" M'Gann asked desperately.

"No one can determine how much another can bear. Strength and fortitude can be found in many places. Don't mistake what you assume. He has a strength he brought with him from a future that only he knows. However he got here he did not come unprepared. Neither did you. Take courage from that, daughter."

M'Gann looks up into the captivating eyes of the goddess at the compliment. The one thing she had often lacked was now bolstered. Confidence.

Two hours later Dr. Bauer comes out of the operating room, with the ER surgeon following close behind him.

"Well," he says, addressing Wally, his only true relative in the room "He's a very sick boy. But he's stabilized and will recover."

The weight and burden that was lifted from the assembled heroes was clear. Wally began to cry again, softly, but they were tears of relief. Superboy pulled Robin into an embrace and kissed him, thanking providence that the boy they had started to think of as "their kid" would recover.

"Now… he will be here some time. He cannot be moved elsewhere or travel at all. We've repaired his lung and pinned the shattered ribs. He will heal swiftly, you know that, because of his very high metabolism. But for the same reason he will be fed intravenously in addition to regular meals to keep his caloric intake up; and he will be on a good deal of sedatives to keep him still and his breathing shallow for a while. He has a strong and lively spirit and that will serve him well, but will get in the way a little bit as he'll want to be back on his feet. Once it comes time to release him home, he will need to be supervised closely for a couple of months. Lots of rest, eat as much as possible, and no exertion. No exception, if he is to recover fully."

Before he could leave to go back home, Dr. Bauer was subjected to handshakes and more than a few hugs from half the Justice League and all the friends.

"He's a very special boy and I'm rather fond of him, as I can see you all are. Wally, I'm glad you showed the good sense to call me. I will return as often as possible to follow his progress. The staff here knows how to reach me at any time should I be needed, as do you."

Wonder Woman then leaves with Dr. Bauer to take him back home, leaving those more directly involved to their matters.

"Now, Conner. Will you be able to forgive me?" Superman asks with humble dignity.

"Yes. All I've ever wanted was to learn from you, maybe earn your approval." Superboy's voice pleads.

"You've done that. Now I need to earn yours. Do you know where to find the Fortress?"

"No, but I'm sure Robin does."

"Come find me when you're ready."

Conner… Kon-El began to hope, maybe even dream a little bit, that he might become a better man from all this.

Later that night, sitting in the living room of the Kent's farmhouse, with Ma sent off to bed after assuaging her concerns, the boys dive into the discussion that they've been avoiding until they could be alone.

"Will the insurance cover the barn?" Robin asks.

"I think so. They actually have a pretty good policy and it was long paid for so there's no issues with the bank." Superboy explains.

"Good." Robin sighs. One less worry on their shoulders. "We'll get that replaced as soon as possible. If you want I'll call a contractor in the morning."

"Thanks guy. I'd appreciate it." Superboy sighs in relief.

"Now, about Bart…"

"Yeah, about Bart."

"Kon, he won't be able to be alone for a while; and the Allens have neither the time or the financial means to take proper care of him, though we both know they would try like hell. We don't have the room to take him in just yet, but we might be able to pull it off by the time he gets out of the hospital. We can get a larger place and I can cut my school schedule in half."

"You can't sacrifice your education like that, Tim!"

"I won't. You know I can challenge most of the courses and get credits and then spread out the remaining classes across the full span. That way I can work full-time to afford a bigger place. We can just buy something outright, but I wanted to be able for us to have the place together and paid for by our own salaries, but this changes things."

"It does only if you really mean moving Bart in and we take care of him." Conner states hopefully.

Timothy takes Conner's hands in his and says: "Kon, I'll admit I've wanted to have a family with you, dreamed of it really. This is sooner than either of us might have anticipated though. And wanted it under better circumstances, but this is the right thing to do. But you know Bart adores us as much as we adore him; and really no one else can do it right now anyway. What do you think? Do we really leave him alone in the mountain with only Red Tornado to look after him and keep him company? He needs a lot more affection and interaction."

"What do I think? Here I was expecting you to balk at the idea and yet you're making the argument for it! Guess we'll get a crash course in parenting." Conner smiled.

"Yes, very 'crash'." Tim replied in his weak attempt at humor, using one of Bart's slang terms.

In the following weeks, Tim had found the burgeoning family a converted brick warehouse that had lots of space, newly installed rooms, modern kitchen and bathrooms, and enough garage space to bring the Redbird to Metropolis. Once they moved in, all they had remaining to do was set up a room for Bart. The hours, days, and weeks were quite long. Conner still had work and college studies, and Tim had the same in addition to studying for the examinations to challenge over two years of course-work. On top of that, they spent as much time as they could at the hospital with Bart. Many days would find the young couple sitting at Bart's bedside reading a trigonometry text or studying principles of business administration.

Though everyone came often for a visit, Flash and Kid Flash came as frequently as possible. The other speedsters helped set up Bart's room at the new loft. Wally painted it in a bright yellow, with a giant "Flash" logo over where the bed would go. They made trips to Wally's house and to the Mount Justice to gather up his clothes and the things they thought he would most like to have. Anything else they would get for him in time as he needed them. Considering the length of rest he would be subjected to, he was set up with a computer, television, gaming consoles, and stereo. Kon's own personal touch was a set of bed linens with his own logo on it and plushy Robin and Superboy that he had found at the mall. It was silly, but he hoped it would bring a smile to the boy's face.

They were finally able to bring Bart home and he was as excited as any boy could be, even on Christmas morning. Conner carefully picked the lad up from the passenger side of the truck and gently carried him into the dimly lit loft. As they entered the expansive great-room, lights came on and there was the whole team cheering Bart on under a big banner that said "Welcome Home Bart!" The poor kid, weak as he still was, was overcome with emotion.

"Really Conner? Home?" He asked with the biggest and most hopeful puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Yeah, little buddy. Home." Kon said, with a lump in his throat.

Tim walks up and gives Bart a hug and a kiss on the head. "So, you think you'd like to live with us now? Our own little family?"

"You know I really love Barry and Wally, and the rest of the family and they love me back. But I always wanted to be really wanted and be part of a family, especially with you guys." The speedster lad started to get sniffly with happy tears, and a little short of breath, so Conner set him carefully on the couch and Wally came over and put his arm around him and asked:

"So kiddo, you think you'll be happy here?"

"Yeah Wally. I really will." And from the looks on the faces of Tim and Conner, they would be just as happy too.

"Hey little buddy." Nightwing said as he entered the room, "You just take it easy for a while and don't start bolting about until your doctor and Tim and Kon say its okay. Promise? We need you strong and back on the roster as soon as you're able."

"Yes sir, I promise." He fibbed. They all knew he would be getting around much quicker than they would like. Seeing the gleam in his eye, the team and especially Tim and Kon took great satisfaction in knowing that his injuries and brush with fate hadn't dampened his spirits one whit.


	20. Chapter 20

Just for the record, All characters are owned by DC Comics and MYNAME is property of H2 Media.

I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Conner's feet half drag as he trudges to his restored vintage truck for the drive home from college. No classes tomorrow and he can have a quiet relaxing moment with his family before going to bed early and try to catch up on some sleep. He keeps the radio going pretty loud, just to stay alert for the 20 minute drive home. Pulling into the loading area turned garage of the converted warehouse that is now the home of Superboy, Robin, and their young friend Impulse, his hope of a quiet evening is shattered… by the loud volume of some nonsensical sounding pop music and the laughter of his boyfriend and their "foster-son."

Following the source of the noise to their rather expansive living-room, the pop music blaring then stopping, Kon hears Tim explaining…

"No Bart… right here you lean forward with your arms out while stamping the right foot three times; and then three more times with your arms crossed, see? Let's try it again."

The music begins again… and Conner walks in on Robin and Impulse in the living room in front of their television working out the dance moves from a "R-Pop" video. No, unfortunately (Superboy thinks) they aren't working out the combinations of a "Dance Dance Revolution" video game. They really are working out the moves of a video. The song really is catchy, he had to admit. Five attractive Rhelasian guys singing and dancing a pretty cool pop video. But is it really worth all this effort?

"Bart, Tim… what's going on?" Conner just has to ask.

"Oh, hey Kon! Bart and I are trying to work out the dance moves on this video." Tim responds with a sheepish grin, looking like he got caught in something.

"Yeah, I see that. But what's with these squirrely elf-dudes?"

"THEY ARE CRASH." Bart says firmly and with finality that allows no argument, his hand snapping out to his Kryptonian mentor with a wad of papers in hand. He takes the pages and sees hand-written lyrics and notes on dance moves written in Tim's careful script and Bart's manic scrawl.

"Yes, Kon, they are 'VERY CRASH'" he says with a smile at Bart…"and I thought it might be a great way to help Bart work his strength back up but still be at home…"

"Uncle Kon… please… we just about got it. Watch this!"

With a grin, the young speedster lad backs up the video to the beginning of the dance number and Tim does his best to hide his grin as they pose for the beginning in front of the television. After spending hours working out the dance for a video they had both seen hundreds of times, they just about had it. Conner had to admit, as he watched his boyfriend and the young speedster, that they were pretty good at it. They both had parleyed their agility and focus into a fun diversion. Though he thought the music and the video was silly, he couldn't help but stop it and back it up again to the beginning and really watch them in action. Sure, the guys in the video were cute and talented, but he suddenly found himself entranced at the sight of Tim and Bart having worked it out on their own, and having a great time doing it.

Bart finished the dance routine with Tim, and felt himself winded and began to cough slightly, trying to hide it. He'd only been home from hospital about a month. The exertion was still a little much for him.

"Bart, why don't we give this a rest for a bit? We'll do it again tomorrow if you want." Tim says, shutting off the TV.

"Okay, Uncle Tim. I want to lay down for a bit anyway. Just a little tired."

"Sure kiddo. We'll come get you for dinner."

As Bart steals hugs from his new "uncles" and walks off to his room, Conner can't help but pester his lover about it.

"So, a great way for Bart to get some exercise, huh? I can tell you hate it and you're just doing it for him." Conner accuses teasingly.

"Whatever do you mean? Didn't you hear Bart? They are 'crash'."

"Yeah… it's killing you, I can tell." Conner teases.

"Okay, I love the group. They're fun, talented, perky… what of it?"

"Nothing. I think its great. I learn something new about you every day. I always took you for a symphony and opera kind of guy… and Enya. Never thought you would be an R-Pop fanboy. Besides… did you just say 'perky'?"

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Bart and I can dance and you have clod-hoppers?" Tim quips.

"No. I'm glad to see this side of you. Its enchanting."

"So, I'm enchanting now?" Tim asks.

"Since the day a CADMUS pod was hacked open."

The following weekend, Robin and Superboy were finally able to return to Mount Justice for their weekend meeting, with Impulse in tow. He wasn't ready to go out on missions with the Team yet, but it was important for him to get back and at least be a part of the Team so that he didn't feel like his mission in life had ended as soon as it had begun. The boy was driven by an 'impulse' that no one fully understood. But his dedication was well respected. And being among those he had fought alongside at the Kent Farm was important, as their appreciation of his skill and courage helped restore his confidence and drive. For the time being, Robin and Superboy were on standby as well, being Impulse's guardians during his recovery. So, really, they spent the time with their friends while they fussed over the little speedster.

"Robin… Superboy… Report to the control room." The electronically transmitted voice of Batman echoes across the Mountain's common room while the friends watch a movie.

"Come on Team…" Aqualad says as he stops the film.

"Just Robin and Superboy." Batman's vice intones, as if he heard every voice and saw every movement in the Mountain… which he probably did. That realization would give the two lovers something to worry about for some time.

"On our way." Robin says to the air about him as he and Superboy untangle from their cuddle and head to the control room.

Walking into the control room, the holographic screen linking Batman from the Batcave activates and he begins his briefing as succinctly as always.

"You are needed for a unique mission for which you are uniquely suited. As you know, Rhelasia is a divided country but it prides itself on its arts and culture, not just its military prowess. South Rhelasia's most popular musical group has disappeared and the South Rhelasian government fears it is an attempt by the North to damage the morale of the South."

"I get that, Batman, but why us and not the whole Team?" Superboy asks, as Robin's eyes get wide in dawning understanding.

"It seems that you two are… 'popular' there." The very word seems incomprehensible to the Bat. "This will be as much a mission of public relations as it will be an investigation and search and rescue because of your status. That means your actions and behavior must be without reproach as it will reflect on your Team and the League as a whole. Travel has been arranged under your true names names, and Robin, your equipment will be delivered to you when you arrive."

Batman had probably arranged transfer of goods through Wayne Industries to avoid customs inspection and the obvious questions that would arise.

"So, who's this group?" Conner asks.

"It's MYNAME… I believe Robin is familiar with them." Batman clarifies, as though it pains him that his son's fanboy status will actually be of use.

"Oh my god, Rob… you mean those guys?" Conner laughs as Robin's eyes narrow in response to the tease.

"This is no laughing matter, Superboy. The Rhelasian border is very tense. The disappearance of their most popular group during this tension could inflame matters through accusation and then reprisal. It is your job to defuse that. I would prefer more experienced Justice League members conduct this mission, but Wonder Woman and Superman both pointed to your apparent popularity there and they advised that it would help garner cooperation and support from both the government and the public. Just remember, you will be guests there. You will act accordingly."

"Yes sir, Batman! We certainly will." Robin declares with a grin.

"Of that, I do not doubt. Superboy, keep focused on the mission." Batman ends, knowing what he really means is to keep 'Robin' focused on the mission.

"Saddle up, Fanboy." Superboy declares.

"Bite me."

"Later sweetie."

"Wait, what about Bart? We can't just bail on him." Robin remembers.

"_B-01 Nightwing"_

"_B-03 Kid Flash"_

The Mountain's computer calls off the incoming Zeta-tube transports.

"Dick, Wally?" Robin asks.

"Batman asked us to stay the weekend and look after Bart while you guys were off." Nightwing says as he steps out of the teleporter tube with Kid Flash in tow.

"He does think of everything, doesn't he?" Superboy asks.

"In this case, especially. He cares as much about Bart as the rest of us, apparently. I know. It was hard for me to get used to." Kid Flash explains.

"Bart, Dick and Wally are going to hang out with you this weekend. We have to go on a mission." Superboy explains.

"I want to come too. I can be a big help. You never know when something needs done FAST."

"I know Bart, but you need to get a little bit stronger first. We're all very proud of you already, but we need you to get just a bit stronger so you can really help us. Besides, you like Wally and Dick."

"I know. I just hate being weak."

Robin kneels down and pulls Impulse into a hug. "Bart, trust me, absolutely no one will ever think that about you. You have already shown as much strength and courage as even Alan Scott… and he's not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of losing you guys." Bart almost whimpers.

"No chance of that." Superboy says, kissing Bart of the forehead. "We're a family now, remember?"

"Yes sir." Bart's quivering lip firms up, promising himself to not be disappointed and work harder to get strong enough to get back on the active roster.

Wally walks over and takes Bart into his arms after giving each of his friends a hug. Nightwing also hugs his friends and sees them off through the Zeta-tube with the words:

"We'll take good care of him, just be careful and come home fast."

Robin and Superboy were two of their best, but Nightwing was concerned about them going alone without their support. But at least the older guys, especially Kid Flash, would get to spend some downtime with their recovering little friend and that was a worthy weekend of itself.

Landing in South Rhelasia International Airport 14 hours later, both the boys were beyond beat. Most of a day in an airliner cooped up next to 350 other strangers. Eager to get some fresh air and see a part of the world neither of them had ever seen before, they veritably ran off the plane. Having flown first class, they were some of the first off the plane and so did not wait in long lines for customs. The Rhelasians were quite business-like, and yet very polite and respectful. Neither of the young heroes were new to cities, but this was entirely uncharted territory. The population density was amazingly high. Neither Metropolis nor Gotham was quite as packed as this city was, but as the people of this megalopolis passed each other in streets, trains, and buildings they treated one another with a polite respect. Perhaps it was a cultural mechanism to deal with such density. Robin's cynicism crept up knowing that such a polite society had to have a dark underbelly.

Though early in the local day, they were entirely lagged from the trip and opted for going straight to their hotel and getting a solid nap and then set out to get the flavor of the city. The taxi dropped them off at the Millennium Hotel where they checked into their suite that Wayne Enterprises had reserved for them. The premise of their stay was to be themselves. Timothy Wayne-Drake was visiting an industrial concern who was in a business partnership with Wayne Enterprises and Conner Kent was travelling with him as he had a burgeoning interest in genetics and Drake Pharmaceuticals did business with a local medical research facility. With rumors of a Drake-Wayne merger, the visit not only made sense, it was almost expected.

Waking some hours later, the boys drag themselves out of bed for a shower and dress casual for a few hours out in the city. The boys left the hotel and hailed a cab and asked for a nearby mall. They had heard of the "mega-malls" and wanted to experience this phenomenon. The taxi-driver took them to D-Cube City, the largest mall that either Tim or Kon had ever seen. Considering the great American cities that they both hailed from, this was a feat in and of itself. It was so vast that the information desk at the mall entrance dispensed maps of the place. Shops, hotels, restaurants, theme park… it had everything. As they walked through the mall, marveling at the retail and technological wonder of the place, they came upon a computer kiosk that gave shop names with information on the stores and directions to them. Tapping away on the touch-screen, Tim pulled up a particular store he wanted to see.

"How is it you know what store to look for in this place? You haven't been here before either." Conner asked incredulously.

"I looked up the shopping and entertainment in the city before we left home. Thought I should brush up on what's here. We are here on a mission, but we are under cover and what do a couple of guys like us do in a city like this? Eat and shop!" Tim said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. And with that Tim grabbed Conner's hand and started dragging him down the central walkway toward a store he dearly wanted to see.

Conner was half-dragged as Tim pulled him toward an anime toy store. Stepping in the boys were assaulted by techno-pop music and hordes of white-faced kitten themed goods ranging from pencils to backpacks to waffle irons. Tim's eyes scanned the store and they delved deeper and deeper, looking for something. Just as Conner caught an interest in the big Robomech toys, he was pulled away by the eager vigilante to an enormous display featuring a giant Superboy "S-Shield" logo, and the next display held an equally large Robin "R" logo.

All manner of merchandise was to be had. They boys' jaws dropped as they took in everything from t-shirts and backpacks to clothing to plushies and games. Conner was star-struck with himself but suddenly self-conscious. He picks up a big plushy of "Superboy" and examines it carefully.

"It doesn't even look like me." Kon says in fake disappointment. But as Tim takes it from his hands and looks it over, Conner pushes his fake glasses a little higher on his nose and slumps a little further, trying to reinforce his already thin disguise.

Tim proceeds to pull out his cell phone and start making mathematical calculations.

"What are you doing?" Conner asks.

"Size conversions."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go home and tell Bart we came here and didn't bring anything home for him? Be my guest. But you'll be the one dealing with speed-crying and super-pouting for the next month. And… he's our one-boy fan club. I thought he might like some stuff." Tim explains.

"Yeah right. Our fan club is only our one little speedster kid at home. That's why all this stuff is here, isn't it?" Conner states deadpan, amazed at his own popularity.

Tim runs over to a rack and snags up a basket and starts to fill it with carefully perused packages... meaning everything. Pajamas, backpack, t-shirts, underwear, desk accessories, and… OMG!... a Robin and Superboy video game! Bart has to have that!

Tim is a man obsessed on a shopping mission… Conner just stands awestruck as he continues to pile up goods for their little friend. As he finds a shoe display, Tim sets his shopping baskets down and snaps out his cellphone.

"_Hey Wally? Yeah, I know there's a time difference… no really I forgot. Sorry. What's Bart's shoe size? No Walls, I'm not crazy. The guy probably needs shoes. He's got some big feet for his size and he probably burns right through them…. 9 ½ or 10? I'll go large. He can always wear thicker socks if its wrong. No Wally, I'm not crazy…. Yeah, he's here. Want to talk to him?"_

Tim hands the phone over to Conner as he heads off on a shoe mission.

"_Yeah Wally? No, he just went fanboy crazy in a store full of Superboy and Robin stuff…. I know it's a good way to get caught, but I kinda think he's acting as normal as the kids around here…. Hey, what's wrong with being popular? Superboy and Robin are big news in Rhelasia! Go back to bed and I'll try to keep him from mortgaging the mountain for more junk_." Conner hangs up the phone and sets out to try and corral his boyfriend.

Tim, finally having burnt out his shopping fix, has a very pretty clerk ringing up his enormous pile of merchandise. Bag after bag fills up, as the register continues to beep and beep, finally getting to brand new, and big, plushies. Neither of the boys understand a word she says, until she picks up a Robin doll and says with a big smile "Robinji!," but then picks up the slightly larger Superboy plush and a broad grin graces her face as she fails to keep her professional decorum and gives it a big squeezing hug, say wistfully "Superboy! Conner looks over to his boyfriend, and smirks at him with a smug look.

"Need I say more, Tim?"

"You don't know nothing! Besides, this is all for Bart anyway."

"Yeah, like your own personal dress-up doll?"

"Tell me he won't love it."

"Oh my gods, I'm dating a fanboy and adopted a Ken-doll! Besides, how can you be a fanboy when you're the idol? Its not right. Its like when you pick this plushy up and play with it you're playing with yourself."

"I haven't had to do that in a long time, Kon." Tim says with a seductive grin "Besides, you're not kidding anyone, Conner Kent. Your ego just got a boost too."

"I know Tim. Its just a bit overwhelming. Never thought I would see something like this. Kinda makes me feel like we have big shoes to fill, except they are our shoes. I hope we never disappoint the people that this stuff is made for."

"I know Kon, me too." Tim says soberly.

After making arrangements with the mall delivery service to have their purchases sent to the hotel, and opting for one of the tamer selections, they have dinner at the mall before returning to their suite and turning in for the evening.

Their purchases are already at their room when they get back to the hotel. Tim goes through the bags looking at all the things they bought for Bart. He had always wanted a family of his own. That was no secret. But this was a part of why. Having a good kid he could buy things for and spoil from time to time, which was really icing on the cake. Then Tim thought to himself that maybe one day… somehow… maybe Bart could be Uncle Bart for a couple of little boys. The thought gave him a wistful smile and he kept that little dream to himself for now.

The next morning, the heroes wake to an ordered breakfast and Robin reads the paper as they make their way through eggs, bacon, and coffee. The headline on the English language paper tells of continuing accusations against the North for the kidnapping of the famous pop band and the tensions increasing on the border. Morale is slumping in the South due to the presumed heinous act. Their review of the news was interrupted by a polite knock on the door and Tim stood up, adjusted his robe, and opened the door to find a porter pushing a cart with a decent sized shipping container.

"For Mr. Drake, sir." He says in accented English as he hands over a manifest for Tim's signature.

"Thank you." Tim replies and with a brisk hand signs the manifest and gives the porter a generous tip. He closes the door and sets the container on the coffee table and examines it carefully. Its purports to be from Wayne Enterprises. But he is in a foreign country and industrial sabotage is not unknown here. Finding the seals and labels in order, and locating the subtle fingerprint scanner on the edge, Tim presses his forefinger on it and the container opens up with the snap of multiple latches.

"Lucius continues to come through." Tim says aloud.

"Good. I was kinda worried about that." Conner says.

"Yeah, me too. But there was no way to get my gear here on the plane. But a shipment from Wayne Enterprises to one of its employees would go unnoticed."

"Good call! You're idea?"

"No, it was Mr. Fox's idea. He's taken good care of Bruce on this angle for a long time. The plane and car, that's all him."

Tim sorts through his uniform and gear making a mental inventory of what he has to work with. Mr. Fox had even thought to pack a second heavier uniform, as the weather in Rhelasia in the autumn could go from warm to bitter cold very easily. Tim had already reviewed weather reports and expected good weather for the next week. They didn't have that long to finish their mission, so he opted for the snugger thin outfit that would give him better freedom of movement for later.

"Wow, he is awesome!" Conner exclaims. "So, where do we go from here?"

"We start at the concert hall where they were rehearsing. Ask a few questions, search for any evidence." Robin explains.

"What about cooperation from the authorities?" Kon asks.

"Helpful, but not necessary. Business is big business here. Being 'representatives' of a large corporation that does business in Rhelasia helps us a lot and opens lots of doors." Tim explains. "Once we have enough information to move on, we move fast. Their arena concert is in two days and national morale could suffer if they aren't found in time to perform."

"We best get busy then." Conner states as he gets up from his finished breakfast.

Exiting a rented car, and having survived a drive through the capitol city of South Rhelasia, the two young heroes cut dashing figures in fine suits and professional demeanor.

It so happens that Wayne Enterprises helped finance the construction of the concert arena, and that gave them a little opening to investigate. Again, business was respected. The boys made their way to the business office, and with the traditional exchange of business cards, they introduced themselves to the facility manager, and were shown through the arena on the pretense of contracting the arena for concerts from abroad.

"Could we see the facilities available to performing talent?" Timothy politely inquired.

"Only to a point, sir." Mr. Myung-do Park responded. "We have had a recent kidnapping, entirely unrelated to the services of this humble facility, which your father has kindly financed. At present, portions are still a declared crime scene. It is improper for us to enter certain rooms at this time."

"Mr. Park," Timothy politely replied, "is it improper for me to examine my father's investment which is his legacy in this ancient and treasured city?"

Taken aback by the delicacy and respect of the young man, Mr. Park bowed deeply and responded "The facility is yours, sir."

"Thank you very kindly sir, we are honored. Nothing will be done to harm the investigation of this crime to your country and her people." And Timothy Wayne-Drake returned the bow.

Director Park was forced to reassess his assumption of foreigners in his country. This young man spoke with respect and dignity, something he was not expecting. His tall friend stood silent and respectful, questing eyes encompassing everything around him. A true sign of intelligence.

"Mr. Drake-Wayne, after your inspection would kindly join me for tea?"

"It would be an honor sir."

With a final short bow, Myung-do Park turned about and left the two young men to their investigation. Both careful to touch nothing, they stepped about the dressing rooms looking for any clues they could find. As expected, they were immaculately clean and well maintained. There was no sign of forced entry, no broken material, and no blood. They had simply disappeared. Stepping lightly, walking around each rug, touching nothing on any table or desk, every surface was inspected. Fearing a dead end they began to make their way out of the dressing room.

"Conner, stop!" Tim yells just as he is about to put his foot down. He backs away half a step and Robin bolts up right to where his foot was about to drop.

"Looks like the police missed something… but its not blood." Tim reasoned.

"It's a spot on the floor, nothing more."

"Kon, did you get the impression that this place is anything but perfectly kept and maintained? These are impeccable people."

Tim reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a vial with a swab built into the lid, and takes a sample of the small spot of viscous fluid on the floor. Screwing the lid back down, the swab submerges into a preservative fluid for later examination.

Finding nothing else, Timothy and Conner carefully stepped out of the dressing room and made their way back to the manager's office to accept his invitation for tea. Seating themselves on silk cushions, an aid brought a porcelain tea service and carefully poured tea for the three gentlemen.

"Mr. Drake-Wayne… you must understand, this kidnapping is an embarrassment for this facility, and it has harmed the morale of my country. 'MYNAME' is not just a corporate construct of our music industry as you must think, they are also five talented young men with lives of their own. Also, they are idols of our growing music and entertainment industry. They have even become popular on the island nation to our east and they have never been our friends until recently. It may seem like an exaggeration to you, but they matter to our people even though many would not understand why. We have been able to show the world through them our music, rather than the legacy of decades of strife."

"I understand sir. This is a tragedy not just for your business or country, but for many, and for the art music and dance. You have my respect for your concerns. My father will be pleased to hear of any way in which we might be of service to you in this matter. I am empowered to put the services of Wayne Industries at your disposal." Tim states with a polite bow.

"You humble me, sir."

"Not at all, Mr. Park. If you will permit, we will leave you to you work and I will call my father for further instruction."

"Thank you for sharing tea with me." Mr. Park bows deeply, returned by Timothy and Conner.

Minutes later, once they had made their way back to their rented car, Conner finally let his opinion out:

"Damn Tim, that was a bit overdoing it on the formality, wasn't it?"

"Not for people like him, especially here in Rhelasia. Their respect and dignity are very important to them, especially in business. But, I know you caught some things that I probably missed in the dressing rooms. What did you find? Your eyes are better than mine."

"Everything there had been moved. I did not see a single fingerprint on any surface. There were no dust patterns from where things had been moved, even though the room had been consistently kept clean. Also, dressing rooms have empty water bottles, especially for singers keeping their throats hydrated. That would have presented good fingerprint sources and DNA. There was no evidence for the police to find. Dead end, except (hopefully) for the spot you found. The kidnappers cleaned the room perfectly to leave no evidence. The floor was probably overlooked because no blood was involved and takes more work and longer time to clean."

"Damn Kon, Batman would be proud!" Conner veritably glows at the compliment. "Thanks honey."

"Let's get over to Hanmi Pharmaceuticals and analyze this sample. Bruce and I own stock in the company and my father did business with them. They'll give me access if they think it's a project for a college internship or foreign study term."

Hours later, Conner paces back and forth in stressful boredom while Timothy labors away with his beakers, petri dishes, and scanning electron microscope. There was indeed something of note in the swab sample Tim had taken, that was known right away. But it was taking time to analyze it.

"Uh… Conner… we have a problem!" Tim says, still staring into his microscope while stealing glances at computer reports.

"What's that Tim?" He asks, hoping there was finally something to do.

"I just discovered what that was on the floor."

"Okay, spill."

"Venom. I didn't find it here because I was not looking for it, couldn't even know to suspect it."

"Tim, aren't the police in this country pretty successful and harsh on drug trafficking?"

"Not if they're too busy looking for missing singers."

"We need to know for sure before we start doing their job. We have to consider their professional reputation… you know, saving face, right? That is very important here, isn't it? VERY!"

"You are dead on, Kon. That's where you come in."

"Me? How?"

"You are now an intern for the Daily Planet. You can go to the central police headquarters and get legitimate information as a member of the press." Tim explains.

"Tim… I'm not that good an actor."

"Baloney, you can do that easily. But let me see that jacket a moment."

"What for?"

"You'll see." Tim wads up Conner's nice and expensive suit jacket, leaving it creased and wrinkled, then yanks Kon's tie loose and unbuttons his collar.

"Tim, you're ruining my suit!"

"No, I'm making you look like a journalist. They live out of suitcases and their clothes are always wrinkled."

"Good point." Conner agrees.

"So, Captain Song, I take it your department has dedicated significant resources to finding this musical group that has been kidnapped?" Conner asked the police spokesman.

"That is so, Mr. Kent. This case is very important to us. Tensions are building on the border as we suspect the North of having committed this crime."

Conner had to remember to carefully choose his words, now that they knew that this act had nothing to do with North Rhelasia. It did not help that the North was bloody-minded enough to not deny it, just to see what the South would do.

"And so what can I tell my readers and the fans of MYNAME in Metropolis regarding your investigation?"

"We have put many investigations and operations on hold to find these boys. Patrol officers are maintaining their districts, but detectives and investigators or being pulled away for this case."

"How will that effect the crime syndicates in the area?" Conner politely asked.

"Probably very little, if at all. We have been successful at keeping organized crime down and if we don't find the singers in the next two days before their arena concert the damage to national morale and prestige will be severe. This has to take priority." Captain Song explains.

"Well, thank you very much for your time sir. My readers will be very gratified at your efforts. We have many fans of this group in my country too, Myself among them." Kon concludes.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent for your inquiry."

As Conner leaves the building, he begins to chastise himself. 'Damn why did you tell him you were a fan; and you're not even one? Just trying to give it a human element?'

"No Kon, that was great. You won't be seen as nosey. Not only were to doing an interview for your paper, by saying you were a fan diverts suspicion for being snoopy. You were awesome!" Tim brags.

"I hope so." Kon responds uncertainly.

"So, a cartel kidnaps MYNAME to divert most of the police effort of the country and create tension with the North; and the same cartel moves in to the power vacuum with (I assume) a ready-made distribution network. While the country is looking north, they can move as much Venom out of Asia from the Golden Triangle as they want for the time being through this city and its massive port facilities. But the only Venom suppliers or producers with the resources to pull that off is Bane himself."

"Yeah, Tim, we can't bite that one off on our own. You know that." Kon cautions.

"I know. But if he isn't here himself, we can bust the ring and get the guys out to safety and diffuse the political situation as well."

"Very carefully." Conner's skepticism and caution continues to make itself known.

"We'll move in tonight at the shipping docks. It's the only place where large quantities can come in on this peninsula. Let's get what rest we can for now. We move out tonight." Tim declared. That was music to Conner's ears. He had the brains and patience for investigation, he had proven that. But once a decision has been made, he was just as eager to see justice done; and to be the one dispensing it.

Hours later, having changed into their "work clothes," the boys had put aside their veneer of being well-groomed young gentlemen. It really was no veneer at all, but the time for pleasantries was over and a mission that could decide the fate of two nations and the drug trade from half of Asia was now calling. They had tracked down the only lead that was possible on the fate of the singing group, and as a bonus maybe break up a Venom distribution hub as well. The docks were abuzz with activity, all behind closed doors and silent ships. After careful reconnaissance, the stalwart young heroes follow the pattern of activity to a single warehouse. There was a degree of uncertainty here. They were on foreign soil, alone without support, and their presence unknown to the Rhelasian government. The rest of the Team had no way to help. They had to do this alone.

Robin stalked across the roof, choosing every step carefully. A wharf rat made more noise than the young vigilante did on the corrugated tin roof. Superboy hovered in the air, waiting in a dark place above and between intense high pressure sodium flood lamps. He could easily be seen from above or the side. But anyone looking up would never see him for the presence of the dark space between the lights that he hid in and the bright glare of the high pressure sodium lamps.

Pulling a plasma cutter from his utility belt, the lithe agile lad silently cuts a very small hole into the roofing material and reaches two fingers through and attaches a magnetic microphone to the inside surface if the roof. As he quietly pads away, he activates the eavesdropping device and pushes a tiny wireless ear bud into his ear canal to receive the signal. Almost immediately, he discovers that his and Superboy's assessment was correct. The voices he hears are in Spanish… in Rhelasia. Their supposition has been correct. Robin doesn't speak Spanish, but as a result of his classical education, he did study Latin. He hears the word "Veneno," and "cantanto." None other than the words for "Venom" and "singer."

"Superboy, did you get that?" Robin asks in a soft whisper, knowing the half-Kryptonian clone could hear him perfectly. "Yes, Robin, I did." Superboy responds, pitching his voice perfectly so that Robin could hear him (amplified by his ear-piece of course) without undue noise.

"I recommend allowing me some time to infiltrate and locate the singers, if they are here, and find a means of getting them out quietly. In the meanwhile, when the time is right, you plow through the roof and create as much havoc as possible. That way we can take out two problems at once. Free the group and break up the Venom distribution ring."

"Sounds good to me, Robin, I just need a signal. Otherwise, I'll just choose the right moment from my end and trust to your skill and judgment."

"That's best. You should be able to hear me, but if not, go ahead on and I'll adapt. When we get it done, I'll send an anonymous call to the police through my wrist computer so they can collect the drug runners. We'll run the singers out of the docks and hail a cab and escort it to the arena and keep them under our protection until then. But Supes, I despise the very idea of even mentioning this but I need to… once we get them out and on the road that have to get to the arena safely. I can't stop bullets…"

"No worries, Robin. I understand fully. Don't feel bad for stating the facts. I'm only half human. I can do what needs to be done. It can't hurt me. You should know that by now."

"I know, Superboy. It's just that in my own way I worry about you as much as you do about me."

"I know you do, Robin, and I love you for it. But its time to go to work now."

The lithe and quick 19-year-old tech-ninja slid a cable camera through the same hole he used for the microphone. Rotating it a full 360 degrees, he takes note of every thug's location and armament. He sees in the distance, trying to adjust his perception for the angle of the camera, a distant office space with two enormous thugs guarding the door with automatic rifles. Slightly further beyond he spied a shadowed area that might be useful for his entry.

Not for the first time did Robin wish they had somehow been able to bring Wolf with them. Not only was he Conner's best animal friend and a great companion, he was a result of a venom experiment himself and being sentient might be of invaluable assistance. But they couldn't have brought him and so Robin put that out of his mind and adapted to the situation.

Stalking silently across the rooftop, Robin came to the spot that he estimated was in the shadowed region he had found on his camera. Yet again, he deployed his plasma cutter all the while hoping that the thugs kept enough noise up to mask what little sound the sheet metal did make. There was no masking the scent of burnt tin, but Robin trusted to the height and the dulled senses of ill-trained goons to aid him. Robin burnt a hole in the tin roof, and then hooked a finger in to secure the metal and keep it from falling to the concrete floor in the warehouse while he began to cut a large circle, just wide enough for him to drop through into the shadows.

"Superboy, I'm going in. Be ready if I call for that diversion." For all the confidence that both Robin and Superboy held with each mission and each challenge, they both were concerned this time. It was only the two of them and no support; and there were five innocent hostages to rescue, assuming they were in the guarded offices of the warehouse as Robin assumed. There was now no turning back. Dropping silently into the shadows, Robin settled into a crouch to contemplate how to take out the two goons guarding the office. He would only get one chance at this, and it was dicey. He had opted for the lighter-weight uniform and its armour effectiveness was greatly depleted from his heavier clothing. Nonetheless, innocents were involved and this was the role he had chosen in life. He would not turn away now. He had Superboy to back him up and he had a lot less to fear knowing the man he shared his love, life, and body with he also shared his danger with.

Readying his collapsed staff in his left hand, he quietly prepared one of his birdarang in the right. He started towards the goons, accelerating to a dead run, silent as a whisper. With pinpoint precision, his right hand launched the birdarang and transferred his staff to his right hand and extended it to its full length with a snap. No sooner than the birdarang impacted on the furthest guard, Robin was already upon the nearer, his bo-staff preceding him with the crackle of electricity as it impacted against the thick skull of the cartel goon and he slumped to the floor. In a desperate move, Robin dove toward the floor, snatching up the rifle to keep it from making a clatter as it hit the ground or accidently discharge. Quietly as possible, he removed the magazine and set the rifle to the floor. Turning to the door he tested the knob and found it to be unlocked. Checking from side to side to ensure he had not been seen, Robin swiftly pushes the door open, and steps into the dockyard office.

Five handsome young Rhelasians are gagged and tied to metal chairs, awaiting an unknown fate. With the adrenalin of the moment bleeding off, it occurs to Robin that once Bane's men established their foothold in Rhelasia, the singers would be of no further use to them as a diversion to the police. They could not be freed and possibly be able to lead law enforcement back to their base of operations. Their only possibility for survival would be to get ransomed to North Rhelasia, which wasn't much better than being eliminated altogether. The gravity of the situation begins to hit home with Robin, more so as he's been such a profound fan of the five young men.

With a swift and fluid movement, Robin produces another birdarang from his utility belt and uses its inward sharp edge to cut through the bindings of the group. As Robin cut the second guy free, the first yells "Robinji!" and launches himself towards the office door, planting a solid foot on the head of one of the guards. Apparently years of dancing and maybe the addition of a personal hobby in martial arts had lent the singer strength and skill, finally put to good use. As he cuts the fifth and smallest of the group free, he is assaulted by repeated handshakes and bows as the group expresses their gratitude. Apparently, none of them spoke much English and kept calling him by the Rhelasian version of his name, "Robinji."

"Superboy, we'll need that diversion now. I've got all five, but I can't get them out the way I came in. Also, I don't speak Rhelasian and they don't speak English. Definitely not helping." Robin says to the empty air, knowing Superboy will hear him. This was as far as planning got. They knew from the beginning that they would have to improvise from here. He just didn't expect that though talented and educated, none of the young men spoke credible English and thus were hampering the rescue effort.

"Robin, what do you need to tell them?"

"That they should follow me very quietly and quickly and we will try to slip out during your diversion."

"Okay, repeat this to them… _'Aju joyonghi geuligo ppalli naleul tala ulineun Supeoboi ui jeonhwan jung-e seullib halyeogohabnida.'_ Got that?"

"Yeah, Superboy, I got it. Thanks. " Robin repeats the words as best he can and gets nods all around.

"Supeoboi?" One of the singers asks, grinning.

"Yes, we're both here." Robin knew his and Superboy's fan base just grew by five more. But these five had press, TV, and cameras. Batman did say this would be good for public relations. As they silently filed out of the office the small bleach blonde member of the band ('Kim Se-Young' Robin thinks his name is) quietly picks up the assault rifle and slides the magazine back in and sets his jaw in determination. He was Bart's favourite in the band and this would definitely be a story to tell the boy when they got home, if they got out of this mess.

They hear a roar in the distance, almost a war-cry, and the sound of boots running towards it and the sounds of gunfire. The very thought of the drug cartel shooting at his Superboy fills Robin with rage. He knew that the guns couldn't hurt Superboy and they had agreed on how to accomplish this mission, but he didn't have to like it. In fact, he didn't like it one bit. Nonetheless, the lives of the five singers were in his hands and Superboy was relying on him to do his part.

As Superboy wades inward, knocking envenomed thugs back towards the interior of the warehouse, Robin leads the group silently along the inner edge of the building toward the loading door that Superboy came in on. With every step taking them closer to danger before their imminent escape, Robin readies a birdarang and his eyes scan left to right, looking for the next threat to his freed hostages.

Just as they cross the threshold, Robin cries out to Superboy: "We're out... come on and get out of there!"

"Supeoboi, paleun!" Se-Young cries out telling the half-Kryptonian clone to run as he opens fire with his commandeered rifle, filling the lock mechanism with hot lead, then tossing aside the now empty weapon. Superboy speeds up to a fast run, just clearing the bay door as it falls. Robin launches every explosive birdarang he has available to him at the leftward door track, destroying the mechanism as Superboy batters the right side to twisted scrap, effectively trapping the cartel goons, if only for a short time.

Superboy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellphone and makes a fast call: "Captain Song? Your missing singers have been rescued. They were kidnapped by a drug cartel as a diversion while they set up a distribution network in your country for shipment to the West. They are momentarily trapped, but won't be for long. Your police force will be needed here. We will be taking the group to the arena, where I think the security department of the facility will be quite eager to make amends."

"Alright, off we go." Robin says as he sees a parked van next to the building, obviously one of the cartel's vehicles, and hotwires it and tears through the streets of the city to get to the arena. Director Park of the arena facility meets them at the service entrance, having been appraised of the rescue by the police department.

"Superboy? Robin? You have come here to do this for us? We are deeply in your debt. Capt. Song tells me that not only did you rescue our singers, you stopped a drug cartel in doing so." Mr. Park bends in a deeply profound bow, which is gracefully returned by the young heroes.

The singers and Superboy and Robin had the chance to rest and regain their calm at the arena facilities, vigilantly guarded by the arena's security department and the city police. The morning newspapers had announced the rescue of the band by the heroes and it was expected that the evening's concert would be standing room only. The boys had not been able to quite relax, as they would not leave the band until they had completed their concert and the strain of maintaining their personas was tiring. Nonetheless, Robin continued to be in high spirits just being able to spend a little time with the members of him and Impulse's favourite R-Pop band.

As the five band members confer with one another, Robin and Superboy contemplate being able to call the mission an overall success and heading home. Just then, Lee Gun-Woo (Robin's favourite) walked up to the two and in his simple and broken English says "You stay for concert please?"

Robin and Superboy look to each other and there was no denying the enormous grin on Robin's face. Robin grinning? Timothy might be a fairly happy and light-hearted guy most of the time, but Robin? Really? In truth, Superboy could not deny his boyfriend this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Ye , gamsahabnida." (Yes, thank you) he says politely, leaving the singer with a grin as big as Robin's.

"I know, it pains me, but there's no way I'd let you miss it. Besides, what'll you tell the Imp if we didn't stay?"

"You really are awesome, you know that Superboy?" Robin says, giving Superboy a kiss.

"Yeah, maybe I am, but so are you."

The Rhelasian band catches the quick exchange and kiss and they all break out in grins, except for bottle-blond little Se-Young who hadn't taken his eyes off of Superboy since the rescue. He just pouted. It would be common news in Rhelasia in no time that their favourite heroes were dating, the fulfillment of every fanboy and fangirl fantasy in the country.

Moments later, music begins to play and the announcer calls out the band. They walk out onto the stage to the shrieking cries of 50,000 Rhelasian youth while the couple looks on from backstage. As the lead singer begins his introductions, Robin recognizes the words "Robinji" and "Supeoboi" as the crowd erupts.

"Uh, Rob? We're being asked to come out and take a bow." Superboy tells his boyfriend as the crowd chants their names. Rather shyly, they walk out and take on the adoration of the crowd. Even Superboy has to admit it was pretty awesome.

The heroes returned backstage while the group began their first song and dance number, one of their most popular. Robin continued to grin and giggle like a star-struck schoolboy, singing along to himself and dancing in place with the song. Many a time had Robin and Impulse watched the video for this song and danced along to it in their living room, but now he was seeing it live and only a short distance away. Even though he didn't know what the lyrics meant, he could repeat the words themselves:

_Neol hyanghan meseji_

_Tteugeoun maeumeul gadeuk nulleo damaseo_

_Jigeum nege bonaenda_

_Neol hyanghan meseji_

_Achimbuteo bamkkaji_

_Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modu dama bonaenda._

_Hey hey hey badatdamyeon naege malhaejwo_

_Haengyeona sirtago noran mareun marajwo_

_Baby baby baby aratdamyeoneun daedaphaejwo_

_Aetaneun naemamdo geuman jujeohal su itge_

_Eojjeona sosigeobseo myeotsigan jinado_

_Geumanhalkka pogihalkka mangseorida_

Then the band paused and started chanting, along with the crowd:

"_Robinji! Robinji! Robinji!_

Robin's eyes got wider and wider along with his silly grin, as Gun-Woo ran over and grabbed Robin by the wrist to drag him out onto the stage.

"Go ahead, Rob. Have fun." Superboy says with a smile as a giggling Robin is drug out onto the stage. Gun-Woo maneuvers Robin to a spot and the rest of the band takes their places around him as they begin the rest of the song. All those many hours of dancing along with Impulse now paid off. Robin was too excited to even be nervous. Robin was dancing with MYNAME and performing his favourite song!

_You got a Robinji_

_Nae maeumeul jeokji_

_A Robinji_

_Nan oneuldo bameul saeji_

_Munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo_

_Ooo ooo ganjeolhage bonaeneun meseji_

_Ooo ooo dapjangeul nan gidaryeo_

_Badajul su eopgenni nae mameul dameun meseji_

_Just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong_

_Nae mameul wanjeon sarojapgo_

_Go to the top we ain't no stop_

_Ni mame hwalsiwireul danggyeo_

_Just ri gi ding ri gi ding ri gi dong dong_

_HOHO nan jinsiminikka_

_Neol hyanghan Robinji_

_Tteugeoun maeumeul gadeuk nulleo damaseo_

_Jigeum nege bonaenda_

_Neol hyanghan Robinji_

_Achimbuteo bamkkaji_

_Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modu dama bonaenda_

_Eojjeona sosigeobseo myeot sigan jinado_

_Geumanhalkka pogihalkka mangseorida_

_You got a Robinji_

_Nae maeumeul jeokji_

_A Robinji_

_Nan oneuldo bameul saeji_

_Munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo_

_Ooo ooo ganjeolhage bonaeneun Robinji_

_Ooo ooo dapjangeul nan gidaryeo_

_Maeil maeil neol wonhajanha_

_Neol ireoke manhi Ehh Ahh~~_

_You got a message_

_Nae maeumeul jeokji_

_A Robinji_

_Nan oneuldo bameul saeji_

_Munja jom ssipjima dapjangeul nan gidaryeo_

_Ooo ooo ganjeolhage bonaeneun Robinji_

_I need you everyday Yeah eh eh ~_

_ooo ooo gidarige hajima_

Robin kept up with every dance step and every move, ending in a final backflip and a flourish of his black and yellow cape. Delightfully winded after the song, Robin returned backstage with the smile of a kid on Christmas Day plastered across his face. It was a moment that the young vigilante would never forget: An adventure in a foreign land with his beloved, culminating in this moment.

"Robin, I'll never pester you about this group again. They're a great bunch of guys." Superboy said with a smile. How they were going to break the news of this to Impulse was yet to be determined, but he knew the boy would be proud of Robin.

Two days later, returning home one evening and dragging in twice the baggage they left with, Tim and Kon have a light dinner at home with Wally and Dick and Bart who had just sat down to eat. Bart was abuzz with questions, but they managed to put him off until they finished, got the dishes put away, and said their goodbyes to Dick and Wally so they could get home.

"So Tim, Kon! How was it over there? Tell me everything!" The little speedster was overflowing with excitement.

"Well, kiddo, why don't we just show you?" Kon says as he puts a DVD in the machine. He knew that once this started, the big pile of presents would wait, because he had none other than a copy of the arena's production video showing Robin dancing with MYNAME.

For the next five minutes Bart was transfixed, silent.

"Bart, you okay buddy?" Tim asked.

"Timmy! You seriously crashed the mode! Very CRASH!" He shrieked in pride wrapping his arms around Tim in a hug. He couldn't wait to tell him that he got him their autographs and brought a letter from the band. Bart would probably vibrate right out of his socks. But they bought him some of those from the mall too.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a month since Robin and Superboy completed their mission in Rhelasia; and longer since Bart's terrible injury. Nonetheless, the unlikely little family now had new challenges facing them. He had started late, due to his wounds, but it could not be put off any longer. It's not as though he would really learn anything, since he had memorized the content of several libraries, but Robin and Superboy thought it would be necessary for normalization and socialization… It was time for Bart to start high school.

"Tim… does he have to go so soon?" Conner asked looking pleadingly at his boyfriend, having become spoiling and loving in his protectiveness. "He already knows more than any college professor."

"I know Kon, but shouldn't we help him have something that neither of us did, a normal childhood? I never really had the chance, and you had no chance at all. Don't worry, I do enough of that already. We just finished high school last year, and now are raising a kid who is just starting. It's a huge responsibility. I want to do it right. There's no denying his strengths, that's for sure. He has a lot of courage too. But he doesn't have the responsibility of looking after a city or working a farm while dodging evil Kryptonian clones. He gets to be more normal if we let him."

"I know, but he's always nice to have around and he's so loving and smart. It'll be a bit empty here."

"Kon, its only during the day and you know that. Besides, he's a human kid, not our teddy bear; and we have to do right by him"

"Maybe he's both, Tim. You can't deny how he's made out lives better."

"Of course he has. But this is important and we both know it."

The following weekend the young heroes embark on the terrible trial known as "school shopping." Timothy and Conner decided on a store where they could take Bart and get him most of his clothes and supplies. The Bullseye store was the obvious option. None of the clothing there was too off the wall. They could pretty much let Bart buy whatever he wanted and it couldn't get too far from good taste and in keeping with Madison High School's dress code; and they had all the school supplies the boy would need.

Bart was practically vibrating with excitement. Though Conner was full of misgivings, Bart was really looking forward to going to school. He kept talking about making friends, sports and clubs he could get involved in, and social events he could attend. It seemed to be a higher priority than his education. But considering this was the boy who had memorized the entire content of the Happy Harbor Public Library that was understandable. In his short time here, his only friends had been the people on the Team and he had not had a chance for normalcy and maybe his brush with death had made him want to experience more of a regular kid's life.

Bart reached out each hand to take Tim and Kon's hands, he practically dragged the young heroes into the store. He started school in two days and he wanted to get ready. He hardly had to drag Conner. Kon always regressed a few years and started to boil with excitement anytime they did something domestic with their little friend. But Tim, ever the planned out and controlled one, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a carefully prepared list of things they needed.

"Okay, let's start with the school supplies and get that out of the way, then we can take our time with the clothes." He said as he pulled a cart from the rack at the front of the store.

"Can I see the list?" Bart asks manically. Tim starts to hand the list over, when it suddenly disappears from his hand along with the cart and Bart himself.

"Kon, we need to have a talk with him about doing that out of uniform in public." Tim said to a proud and grinning clone.

"It'll be okay, the speedsters always tend to be pretty public, you know."

"Yeah, but he could start putting suspicions on us and we're not in Central City where the speedsters are public and well known."

At that moment, Bart reappears with his list and a cart half full of all manner of notebooks, paper, pens, and every other item on the list of school supplies, mostly with superhero logos. The young speedster stands there with an innocent grin and even the pragmatic Tim can hardly bring himself to reign in the kid's enthusiasm.

"You know, Kon, maybe with all the logos and fan-gear and his obvious hyperactivity, everyone will think he's a fanboy with ADHD and not give it a second thought. Maybe like hiding in plain sight?" Robin reasons.

"Maybe so, Tim. I've heard worse theories." Kon answers.

"Now let's get you some new clothes. But Bart, you can't run off like that while we do this. You have to try things on and make sure they get hung back up and you don't want to draw too much attention, okay?" Tim says.

"Okay, Uncle Tim. I'm sorry." But the look of fun and excitement in his eyes was infectious and even Tim couldn't be too perturbed.

As they head down the aisle toward the boys' clothing department, Bart spots an Elkstar's coffee kiosk. Conner starts to feel a vibration in the smaller hand in his as he pulls the clone to the aroma of coffee and chocolate.

"Tim… Kon? Can I have a cappuccino?" A look of fright flashes across Tim's face as he considers the result of an already hyperactive boy on a strong dose of caffeine and chocolate, and then settles on a compromise.

Walking up to the counter, Tim asks the attractive barista: "Can you make a decaf cappuccino?"

"Yes sir, we can. What size would you like?" The girl asks.

"Three larges please."

As the young lady finishes preparing the coffees, Bart in a fit of gentlemanliness picks up each cup and hands one to Tim, and then Conner, and waits patiently for his own. Tim sees the change in character and realizes the boy is laying the charm on the girl pretty thick. As he picks up his coffee, he lays his amber eyes on the girl and says:

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"You're welcome." She says, entirely charmed. "Keep an eye on your cute little brother there. He's going to start breaking nice girls' hearts before long."

"Someone's heart." Conner responds with a grin… "And their wallet too, probably." Tim finishes as he pays their bill and leaves a nice tip.

"Little brother?" Bart asks no one in particular as his grin swallows his face. Being called the little brother to Superboy and Robin had just made his day. "And she said I was cute!"

"Okay Casanova, reign it in some." Conner says in a laugh, delighted at the irony of it all.

As they make their way to the boys' clothing department, they almost immediately come to the conclusion that Bart wasn't going to opt for conservative khaki slacks and polo shirts like Tim would have for school. But Tim went to a private school and didn't have the choice, Bart did and he was dead set on "expressing himself."

Heading for the jeans, Tim and Kon guess at sizes and pull out four pair for Bart to try on, and snag a couple of shirts on the way to the dressing room.

"Shirts are easy, but the pants you have to try on to make sure they fit, so put these on and let us see them. We'll be right out here."

Bart ducks into the changing room and comes out a moment later in a pair of blue jeans and striped button-down shirt, looking very sharp.

"Nice, kiddo! You like them?" Conner asked.

"It's okay, but it's just not… NOW! You know? It's not crash." Bart says.

"Well, go pick yourself out something you like and let's see it then." Tim says with no small amount of concern. There was no telling what the boy would pick out. Waiting patiently while Bart ran off to find himself an outfit, the two young men hung off to the side finishing their coffee while other shoppers came and went through the clothing department. The little speedster returns a moment later with an armload of clothes.

"I'll be right out." He says as he ducks into the changing room. Stepping out mere moments later, the thin boy saunters into the aisle displaying his new fashion sense. Above a pair of chunky high-top sneakers, he sports a pair of low-riding skinny jeans rolled up over the top of the shoes. Above that, a blue torso hugging hooded t-shirt that shows off his slender abs.

With a slight twirl he asks: "How does this look?" Just as another boy who had been looking over the clothes trips over a display and almost falls with a whimper, having tried to not look too obvious as he eyeballed Bart.

"Never mind. Its perfect I'll take it." Bart says with a sly grin having caught the other boy check him out; and proceeds to saunter off and gather up several more similar outfits.

"Uh oh." Conner says. "Tim, we might be needing to have a talk."

"Nope… no we don't." Tim says in absolute denial.

Timothy and Conner had to admit, they had never seen a kid so excited to start school as Bart was. Granted, he had not had much of a normal life, even since having dropped himself off in the 21st century.

"So, little buddy… have you thought about any clubs or sports you want to join in school?" Conner asks. Kon was a tall strapping young man and had played football in high school, but he was hardly your typical jock. He was far too smart and sensitive to fall into that category. But he did want their young ward to find activities that would help him make friends and leave him positive memories of his high school years. But Bart was pretty small and skinny, not really fit for most sports.

"Well, I thought about running track, but that's kinda obvious; and you said I should keep my skills a little more secret." Bart responds thoughtfully as he considers his options.

"Its not that you should be ashamed of your powers, by no means. But the less people know, the less likely you are to attract bad guys. That's why Batman doesn't want me traipsing across the sky in Gotham. It might attract even worse criminals than they already have. If you were to be public about your powers, some bad guy might take apart half your school to get to you and hurt a lot of kids; and that's something none of us want, right? What would have happened if we had been at a Metropolis Meteors game when Match attacked you? A lot of innocent people might have gotten hurt."

"No Uncle Kon, you're right. I never thought of it that way." Bart says with a little trepidation. He was still a little scared after Match had hurt him so badly, made worse because he looked just like one of his best friends who would never hurt him. He still had bad dreams about it sometimes, but was smart enough to not let it make him afraid of Conner. Even though they had the same face, Bart knew that Conner loved him and would never hurt him.

"You know, maybe I'll try out for the swim team. It's not as obvious as track and I think I would really enjoy it." Bart says with some excitement.

"That's a good idea. You might even get to go out of town once in a while for swim meets and make friends at other schools. Why don't you go tell Tim what you decided." Conner says in a bit of happy pride. Bart darts off across the house to find Tim in his study, who is intensely pounding away at his computer.

"Tim… hey Tim! Timmy!" Bart babbles spastically.

"One second Bart, I need to get this done. Let me find a stopping point and you can tell me what's got you so worked up."

Tim pounds away on his computer while Bart looks over his shoulder in curiosity. Seeing his name and other information on the computer screen, Bart interjects:

"I wasn't born in 2002. April 3 is right, but not the year. It's more like 2981."

"I know, Bart, but this is your first excursion into public life and to get you to school you have to have a birth certificate. Of course you will use your real name, Bart Allen." Tim explains.

"Can I be Bart Drake-Kent?" Bart asks.

Tim stops cold in his typing, a wistful smile on his face.

"But Bart, if we ever have kids of our own how will you be the super-awesome Uncle Bart? Besides, we love you for YOU and you shouldn't give up your own identity for us."

"Love you too, Timmy!" Bart says as he wraps his arms around Tim's neck in a hug.

With a melting heart and a flurry of fingers, Tim finishes his work of manipulating state and federal databases to insert Bart's identity and prints off a copy of his 'birth certificate' for the school.

"So, what were you so eager to tell me, Bart?"

"Kon thought I should get involved in sports or clubs and stuff at school; and asked me what I might like and I decided on something, since track would be too obvious and easy."

"And what did you decide on." Tim asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Swimming! I'll be fast enough at it, but the physics of water will probably get in the way of my speed so it'll be less like cheating."

"That's a good idea. I'm glad you're thinking of good sportsmanship and challenging yourself too… unless you get Kaldur to train you."

"Thanks Tim! That's a great idea!" Bart shrieks.

"_Think before you speak next time, Timmy-boy." _Tim thinks to himself. Still, it would be a challenge for the boy.

Bart's first day at school turned out better than Tim or Kon would have expected. Though he was small, thin, and somewhat fey, the boy was on the cutting edge of music and fashion and made friends easily and wasn't bullied or pestered. His only complaint was stupid teachers; and Kon had to tell him to remember that they weren't recipients of as much information as he was. Nonetheless, Bart still had to do his homework every day and turn in every assignment, which was almost always perfect. He tried out for the swim team, having not practiced at all for. He was trying to not be obvious. He came in as third fastest. The coach said he had lots of potential, but lacked technique. Next week he would start asking Kaldur for advice and pointers on their weekends at Mount Justice.

Walking through the mountain the following Saturday, Kon and Bart headed for Kaldur's room. Bart was as affectionate as ever, but he had matured some and was less likely to latch on to Tim and Kon like he used to; and was not as likely to hold their hands and drag them everywhere he went. Kon missed that at first, but was proud of how Bart was growing up in such a short span. For a moment he wondered, not for the first time, if that was what it felt like to be a dad.

After a characteristic Bart-knock, which sounded more like a machine-gun going off, they hear a cultured voice from beyond Kaldur's door.

"Yes, come in."

The Clone and speedster step lightly through the doorway into Kaldur's personal room. "Hey Kaldur." Kon greets his friend with a handshake, then gives a slight push to Bart, encouraging him.

"Good to see you Connor. How can I be of service to you two?" He asks having spotted the nudge.

"Kaldur… I… wonder if you could train me… in swimming." Bart asked nervously.

"You mean that you think just because I come from Atlantis that I would be the best one to teach you to swim better?" Kaldur asks in false shock.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you are quite correct. I would be glad too." Kaldur answers with a smile. "Meet me in an hour on the beach outside."

"Crash! Thanks Kaldur!" Bart exclaims. "Bye Kon, gotta get ready." And Bart disappears from the room in a rush of displaced air and excitement.

"Thanks Kaldur, this means a lot to him." Kon said to his normally stoic friend.

"Perhaps, but knowing this boy it will come with some sort of repercussion. He is 'impulsive' you know."

"I've never noticed." Kon replies with a smirk.

"Robin's going to kill me for this." Kaldur thinks trepidatiously.


	22. Chapter 22

The months wore on, and what started as the friendship of two young lovers for their little friend became the start of a little family. Though Kon and Tim were just making their own way in the world, they could do no less than take in Bart as he healed from his injuries at the hands of Match, the more so as he had already claimed the couple as his own family as well.

Of course there were adjustments to be made. Bart was a very precocious kid just starting high school, and Tim had just finished high school and started college, as had Conner. In all fairness it could be said that neither of them had been kids like Bart. Besides being a hyperactive speedster, he was adjusting to life in this century with his "adoptive" parents. Tim had parents, both of whom he had lost to tragedy at a young age, compelling him to become "Robin." Conner, on the other hand, was a clone and had neither parents, nor family… accept for that which they had made; and he had never been just a kid.

So, mature beyond their years, they had become parents themselves after a fashion… but more like uncles or big brothers, with all the responsibilities and pitfalls of raising a teenager. But Bart was no normal teenager. Not only was he descended from a line of "speedsters," related to The Flash and Kid Flash, he was raised in a virtual reality in the future and had so lacked for human affection that he made up for it once coming to Tim and Kon's time in the 21st century. No parent could have asked for a better kid. Kind, affectionate, smart… and very hyper.

"Kon! Wake up! You said you'd watch cartoons with me." Bart exclaimed as he pounced on Timothy and Conner's bed in the early hours of the morning. In some ways Saturdays had become more boisterous than weekdays.

"Is it seven o'clock already?" Conner says to himself. They both leave Tim to his rest. He had spent so long prowling the rooftops of Gotham at night that he can barely get any rest until the early hours.

"Sorry… hope I didn't wake Timmy." Bart says very softly. He darts off to his room and returns with his soft and well broken in teddy bear and slides it under Tim's arm. Conner knew of it, but it was understood as being Bart's little secret that he loaned him his bear when he woke up early. Not that Tim needed it, but the affection it meant always made him wake with a smile.

The coffee pot finally completed its cycle as Kon poured himself a cup, just as Bart was filling an enormous bowl with most of a box of cereal and milk.

"So, kiddo, what's on?"

"Same thing every Saturday Kon… Ben 10!"

"Really?... I thought you said Generator Rex was cooler."

"They're both crash, but Ben has his driver's license now and has a car."

"Bart, is this a cartoon or a soap opera?" But as Conner watched Bart viewing the first episode of the new season of Ben 10, he was seeing more and more of Bart's real motivation. He was being less of a kid and more a star-struck teenager.

"You know, Bart… there's actually a live action movie of Ben 10. Did you know that?"

That got his attention.

"What! You mean!..."

"Yeah… we can pull it up on the Net if you want after this cartoon."

"Conner, you are sooooo crash!" Bart said as he threw himself on Conner with a hug. Such little thoughtful things meant so much to the little poster child for ADHD.

Kon couldn't help but be enamored of any kid who called him "crash." But Kon had some suspicions that this might confirm. Queuing up the film while Bart refilled his cereal 'trough' he thought he would put it to the test. Bart was glued to the movie of the heroic boy with the bright green eyes that could turn into alien monsters, scooting closer and closer to the television screen as the minutes wore on.

"Hey Bart… could you do me a favor and get me another cup of coffee please?"

"Sorry Kon, don't wanna miss anything!" Bart says as he hides scandalously behind his cereal bowl.

Conner knows now that he and Tim are definitely going to have to have 'that' conversation about their young ward. Not that his crushes bothered him in the least. But the kid was so trusting and was such a heart-breaker that he might get out of hand in short time, or have his heart broken out of his easy trust. Yet, he was an enigma even to those who loved him best. Though Superboy was exceedingly smart, he had failed to notice that the normally jovial teen was a focused and fierce fighter when faced with danger. Even given his apparent youth, he had not hesitated to act when Match had attacked the friends at the Kent Farm. He had knowledge beyond his years… or anyone else's, but was still able to keep his youth. Yeah, he was an enigma… wrapped in a mystery. And Conner couldn't care less, nor could Tim. They loved him and the lad loved them back. They had all lacked a family in some ways and had made one of their own.

"Tim… I'm going to take Bart to swim practice." Conner whispered as he tucked the comforter around his boyfriend. "Be right back. Coffee's on when you want it."

Kon pulls up next to Madison High School in his trusty and beautifully restored old pickup truck. "What time do you need to be picked up?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Can I call you when I'm done?" Bart asks.

"Sure buddy. Gimme a hug." And Bart shamelessly throws himself into Kon's arms for a deep snuggly hug, just like he always does. Darting out of the truck, he doesn't fail to turn about and give Kon a wave and smile as he drives off.

Two hours later, Bart is swimming laps across the school's pool. Official practice was over, but Bart was becoming a perfectionist and he had never swum until a month before trying out for the swim team. The coach had told him he had a lot of potential and Bart wanted to prove him right. This was something he wanted to do without his powers of speed. It did actually turn out, as he suspected, that the resistance of water hampered his power. He was earning his place on the swim team all on his own skill. Having gotten lessons from Aqualad himself though didn't hurt.

Official practice had been over for some time, but he liked being in the water and was training harder and harder each week. He finished his final set of laps across the pool that he had set for himself and floated over to the edge where he had left his towel. Not even bothering to look up, he hoisted his lithe and lean body halfway out of the pool, the water shedding itself off his smooth skin and little red bathing suit. Reaching for his towel, his hand got nothing but the tile of the floor. He was sure this was where he left it.

"Hey there!" A handsome dusky skinned lad said, standing over Bart as he pulled himself the rest of the way out of the pool.

Bart's heart started pounding in his throat. Here he was… slender, shiny dark hair, mysterious-looking dark eyes, tanned skin, and beautiful white smile. Bart was never the shy one, but he really wanted his towel just now.

"Hi!" Bart responds for lack of anything better to say at the moment. "Came to watch the swim team practice?"

"No, just you." The teen responds brazenly, as he adjusts the towel on his shoulder… Bart's towel. Bart's heart begins to pound heavily in his chest. OMG this guy is HAWT! Trying to put a brave face on things, Bart extends his hand for a shake and says:

"Hi, I'm Bart Allen." He really wanted big ugly beach shorts, not the shameless little red speedos he was wearing.

"I'm Jaime Reyes… but you can call me Jamie." Bart couldn't care less what he calls himself right now… so long as he gives him his towel before he embarrasses himself.

"Hi Jamie. But, just me? I'm only second string on the team. The better swimmers have already left. I'm just working a little more to get better."

"I think you look just fine… in the water I mean…" He catches himself before he gets too bold.

"Can I have my towel now?" Bart asks… *please let him give it up*.

"Sure, sorry." Jamie responds as he hands the towel over and Bart wraps it around himself in a hurry, but not before he notices that Bart is "responding firmly" to Jamie's attention.

Bart tries to be nonchalant and towel himself off as he talks to Jamie. "So, what brings you to Metropolis? I don't recognize you from our school."

"No, I'm from El Paso, Texas… Irving High School. Your swim meet this weekend is against us. I came along to help out with the meet and see some new sights in Metropolis."

Purely transfixed, Bart sticks his hand out for another handshake, not knowing what else to do. As he does, his towel… embarrassingly and painfully drops to the floor and Bart's excitement is plain for Jamie to see.

"Well, maybe I'll see you this weekend then?"

"I sure hope so, 'hermano'." Jamie says as he grips Bart's hand in a shake and lets his fingers linger a moment.

"Gotta go! Call me!" Bart shrieks as he rattles of his phone number and yanks his towel up and jets off to the shower, faster than he should.

"I will, I promise!"

Conner pulls up into the high school drive to pick up Bart. The speedster boy dives in, his clothes half wet, and slams the door closed and waits impatiently for Kon to drive off.

"Everything alright, Bart?"

"Oh, everything's just fine, Uncle Kon… why? Can we go home?"

Superboy's first thought is that Bart has been picked on. It would have been hard on the kid to have faced super-villains and yet withstand bullying at school.

"You're sure? Did you have a hard time a practice today?" he asked.

"Me? No!... Everything's really fine Kon. Really. I promise." Bart says in uncharacteristic seriousness and evasiveness, but with a goofy smile. That boy at the pool was really renting space in his head. It was one thing for Bart to dance around like the fey little elf-kid he liked to be, but another to be called on it and have a guy make a pass at him.

"Tim… we're home!" Superboy yells across the loft as he and Impulse come in from the garage. Between his studies for college, Tim has laid out a big sandwich spread and chips for his family knowing they both have big appetites. Bart especially, since he now is competing in sports.

"So, how was practice?" Robin asks as he watches Impulse gobble his second sandwich in mere moments.

"It was fine, Uncle Tim."

"Making new friends yet?"

"What? New friends?... Why would I?… No one new on the team…"

Tim could spot evasiveness from a mile away, as could Kon. "Something bothering you Bart? You know you can tell Kon and I anything, right?"

"No everything's fine, Tim. Just stressed from the swim today." Bart says around his third sandwich. But the phone rings, and Bart disappears in a flash, the displacement of air blowing chips across the table as he picks up the phone and runs off.

"Hi Jamie… Maybe… Really?" Conner hears. He does respect Bart's privacy but having been worried about their little friend being bullied, he can't help but listen in just a little bit. But the boy sits on the phone for another hour talking.

"So…" Conner thinks. "Bart has a crush named 'Jamie'."

Walking into the study where Tim continues to work his way through his prep to challenge college exams, he says:

"Tim… I think Bart has a new friend."

"That's great!" he responds, looking up from his work in genuine pleasure.

"No… I think this 'boy' is a 'special friend'." Conner answers, making a point of every word, making finger quotations around the word 'friend'. "We might need to talk about this."

"Nope… Nothing to talk about. Everything's fine, Kon."

"Tim, I'm not saying anything's wrong… at all. We just might need to address this with the kid and have a talk with him."

Robin is in serious denial. Maybe he wants their impromptu little brother to be innocent and sweet forever?

"TIM!" Conner yells at his lover with emphasis. "Our Bart might be getting himself a boyfriend and you're trying to live in a world where he's 12 years old forever. Get a grip! He's going to grow up just like we did."

"I know Kon… really, I know." Tim's shoulders slump in defeat. "I suspected since we first met him last year before Christmas. He kinda pegs the "gaydar," you know? Not to mention the way he acted around that boy when we took him shopping for school clothes, nor his reaction to Damien."

"So, why have you been avoiding the subject, honey?" Conner asks.

"Why? Because the poor boy is a thousand years away from home; and who knows what hell he came from. He would have to have come from something hellish to never talk about it, or his family, or wanting to go back and cling to us instead. Add to that he is a meta, trying to adjust to life in normal society. On top of it all, if he is gay he opens himself up for more ridicule and as emotional as he is it might be more than he can bear. Besides, what if he becomes to intimately active too young?"

"Your right, Tim… if we don't support him." Conner says with a narrow-eyed look at his boyfriend. "But without our support and the support of his family, what might happen? He might not confide in us and make poor decisions? He might think we don't understand and shut himself away from us? Or worse, he feels convinced we do not understand and think us hypocrites and he lose faith in us and withdraw into depression? He's a very happy kid. We can nurture that and help him make good decisions, or lose him AND that happiness. "

Slumping his shoulders, Tim concedes the point: "You're right Kon, very right. Maybe I've been projecting my insecurities onto the situation. I just remember the one moment of rejection we had."

"I do too, but WE are his family, along with Wally and the rest of the Team, even Dick. Don't you think he'll do right by him? It would practically be a release of guilt for the poor guy, not that he needs it. It's up to us that he not feel any rejection or difference at all. We need to support him and trust him, and guide him where he needs it.

I can't say I've ever thought about religion or things like that, but if it possible or the universe is 'willing' maybe its training for us one day."

"For what, Kon?"

"For when we have kids of our own." Conner says with an adoring smile to his lover.

"Kon, where did you get so darned philosophical in your thinking?"

"From you, baby bird." Superboy says with a grin as he wraps his arms around his lover, and plants a kiss on his forehead.

"So Bart…" Tim asks over dinner that evening. Being a Saturday night, the hours were open for whatever they chose to do, especially since the Team was off duty until the next week. "What are you up too this evening?"

"Me and a friend were going to get milkshakes and watch a movie at the mall, if that's okay." Impulse innocently responds.

"Of course it is. What movie?" Robin asks innocently.

"The second Hobbit film. Jamie really wanted to see it." Then Bart suddenly realizes what he's spilled and his bright amber eyes grow wide and he clamps his mouth shut tightly, waiting for a speech.

Tim reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. Pulling out a couple of 20 dollar bills, he tells Bart: "Well, make sure you have enough popcorn and soda. Wouldn't want you getting hungry and edgy during your date… I mean movie."

"Who said it was a date?" Bart exclaims, while Conner looks away nonchalantly. Then, the little speedster's grin eats up his face as he throws himself in Tim's arms and hugs him saying: "Thank you Uncle Tim. You're way crash!"

"Just be home by 10:00, okay? You don't want to keep us up worrying, do you? Besides, you have that swim competition tomorrow and you need plenty of rest."

"No, I'll be home on time." Bart promises and jets off to change.

"See what I mean, Tim? Now you're 'crash.'" Conner says in new-found wisdom.

"Okay. I admit it. You are right." Tim says with a smile, still glowing from the exuberant hug of their young friend.

Later that evening, Bart returns home well before his promised time, giving proof that he was a good kid and with a little support he would make good decisions, even if he was a bit 'impulsive' at times.

"So, how was the movie? We haven't had a chance to see it yet." Conner asks as he sets his cup of cocoa down on the coffee table.

"It was awesome! We had a great time." Bart says as he pours himself a big glass of Zesti Cola.

"Good. What time's you swim competition tomorrow? You want to get plenty of rest, don't you?"

"Sure do! It's at 2:00." And Bart hugs Tim and Kon, wishing them good night, and snatches up his tablet from the living room and his soda and runs off to bed.

"He's in a good mood."

"He should be. Well-earned trust is a gift, Tim."

"Damnit… you keep making me forget you're only four years old." Tim says with a laugh.

"They've been a very busy four years."

The burgeoning family piles out of Conner's truck in the parking lot of the school, Bart slinging his gym bag over his shoulder in eager excitement and running off to the gym to change. Tim calls after him just before he disappears:

"Bart… now what did we discuss about your skills during competitions?"

"Tim, it doesn't work that well in water." Bart exclaims.

"Not THAT well, but some. Just try to not be too obvious, okay?"

"You got it!"

"Good luck, kiddo!"

And Bart zips off to the locker room and Tim and Conner make their way to the gymnasium and took their seats on the bleachers to watch their friend in his first swim competition of the year. The young couple were as excited as Bart himself; and eager to see him compete.

As the competition began, the swimmers of the two competing schools lined up on pool's edge on their boards, waiting for the signal. With a loud buzzer, the first heat of swimmer's dove off their boards and swam for all they were worth. Tim could not help but be impressed. He was in excellent shape and very athletic, and not a bad swimmer, but nothing like these boys competing today. In the second round, Bart was easy to spot as he tucked his wild auburn hair under his swimming cap. As the buzzer went off for the second round, Bart leapt forward with a slight arch, overreaching the other swimmers by a couple feet, indicative of one born to water.

"Conner?" Tim whispers to the side, not taking his eyes away from the race. "You don't happen to know if Kaldur might have given him a few pointers, do you? Bart had never swum until three months ago."

"I have no idea what you mean. Besides, assuming he did, that wouldn't be cheating. It's just good technique. Something our Atlantean friend might know a bit about." Conner responded conspiratorially with a smile.

"Yes, I see."

And true enough, Bart's speed really would not help him. If he moved too fast, he would only cavitate, thrashing more water about than actually moving through it. He really was competing on an almost level field. Nonetheless, he would be able to concentrate on his technique in his accelerated pace rather than speed. In his effort to not be so obvious in his skill, he allowed himself to come in third in his heat… a VERY close third. Surprisingly, he stepped out of the pool with the brightest grin, knowing full well he could have done better.

Tim and Kon's eyes follow the boy with pride as he climbs out of the pool, only to be met by a very handsome and dusky-skinned youth who walks over to him with his towel and whispers into his ear, eliciting a laugh from the little speedster as he takes a seat to the side.

"Psst… Tim… I think we now know who Jamie is, wouldn't you agree?" Conner asks with a smile.

"Yes, I believe we do. He's a handsome boy. Bart has good taste at least. Give me a moment… I'll be right back." Tim responds as he gets up and makes his way down the bleachers.

Kon assumes Tim is only ducking out to find a restroom, until he sees him reappear later at the bottom of the bleachers where the swimmers of the home team await their next turn to swim in the elimination. He walks over to Bart's seat and gets down on a knee to talk to him. Tim gives the boy a smile and a pat on the shoulder and walks back up the bleachers and takes his seat next to Kon without a word.

"What did you just do, Tim?"

"You'll see."

In his next round, Bart swam faster and with better form than they had seen previously. His lean form veritably sliced through the water his legs propelling him faster, as they should, and his arms only giving added impetus and direction. Beating his competitors by only the barest margin, he went from third place to first all at once. As he climbed back out of the pool, Jamie leaped out of his seat with a shrill whistle shouting his approval, completely forgetting that his own school was now losing.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much, just asked him if he wanted to disappoint his new boyfriend."

"Tim, you are a sly one. Thanks. You'll make a great daddy one day." Conner said with pride in both his lover and their friend, as Tim beams at the compliment. They hadn't really talked about that, they were still too young. But he now definitely knew they were on the same page.

Later, after the completion of the competition, it was revealed that Madison High School had defeated Irving High School. By a narrow margin to be sure, but it was Bart's final impetus that had pushed his team over the edge and won the competition. Much to the chagrin of the Irving team from El Paso, Jamie was right next to Bart with his teammates congratulating him, completely oblivious to the fact that his own school had lost.

A short time later, Bart runs out to Conner's truck where he and Tim are waiting for him.

"Hey Kon, Tim, can we go out for pizza?"

"Definitely. Anywhere you want!" Tim responds with a laugh.

"Can I bring a friend?" Bart asks, nervousness quaking in his voice. His amber eyes look up to his two mentors pleadingly.

"He wouldn't be about an inch or two taller than you with black hair, nice tan, named Jamie, and chewing on his bottom lip would he?" Tim asks.

"I dunno about the lip thing, but yeah. How did you know?"

"He's standing right behind you trying to not be terrified of Kon." Tim says with a laugh.

"PLEASE?!"

"Of course, Bart."

"I'd love to sir, really I would. But our bus leaves later this evening to go back to Texas and I don't want to put you out for the ride back. Sorry Bart."

"Nonsense. Come on, we'll bring you back. But make sure its okay with your chaperones."

A few minutes later Jamie comes running back with a silly grin on his face and piles into the truck behind Bart. Tim and Kon both smile at one another after they notice Bart and Jamie holding hands and trying to not look like they're holding hands.

Later that evening, as they drop Jamie off, Bart walks him toward his bus. Saying their goodbyes, they share a long hug and then in an "Impulsive" gesture, Bart leans forward and gives Jamie a kiss goodbye. Driving home back to the loft, Bart is uncommonly quiet as little tears fall from his amber eyes. He keeps looking back at his cell phone, every so often typing away another message… to Jamie. He was missing him already.

Having finally gotten the boy off to bed, Conner noted to Tim "Boy does he have it bad. I hope it works out for him. Jamie seems like a nice kid and Bart's really smitten; and Jamie too from the looks of it. But long distance relationships are hard, especially when they're so young."

"Yeah Kon, but this kid can get to El Paso in the time it would take us to go to the corner store, and probably faster."

"Just means we have to keep a good eye on him. We don't want him growing up too fast."


	23. Chapter 23

I want to thank all of you who have read this story so far and have sent me encouragement. It has meant a lot. This chapter was pounded out pretty quick and I might edit it and update it in the coming week, so please give any advice you care to. Thank you all for reading!

Autumn settled on the Tim and Kon household; and they were adjusting to their now found family as well as could be expected, if not better. Not to say that there weren't growing pains.

Bart sat in his brightly painted room, still stinging from the yellow walls and Flash logo that Tim and Kon had painted there for him when he came home from the hospital. Unusually for the young speedster, he sat in the quiet deep in contemplation, every so often his right hand would reach up to his face holding a black and blue t-shirt and he would caress his cheek and draw in a deep sniff, taking in the lingering aroma of its former owner. But he had also noticed he was missing one of his bathing suits and had harbored hopes that it resided where the t-shirt had come from.

"Hey Jamie… you still up?" Bart whispered into his phone.

"Yeah Hermano. What are you doing?"

"Just thinking of you. Miss you."

"Me too, guy. I want to see you again soon, but nationals for the swim team is not for another month; and that is if your team makes it." Jamie reasons.

"We will, I promise." Bart answers with a giggle. "But I'll see you soon either way."

"Trust me, I want to see you too… maybe without my two chaperones breathing down my neck."

"You mean your uncles?"

"Yeah."

"But they are nice guys, aren't they Bart?"

"They're awesome, but I don't want them around the next time I see you." Bart says in a nervous whisper.

"Oh dude, you drive me crazy just thinking about what you're saying."

"That's okay. I bet you know where my missing bathing suit is. It can keep you company for now."

"Uhhhh… I don't know what you mean." Jamie stammers.

"Yeah right; and I don't have your t-shirt do I?"

"Not cool. You're not supposed to call me out on it!" Jamie whines.

"We are dating now, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah. Just that I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm a little nervous. But you live so far away I don't even get to see you."

"Me too, and I wish I could see you too. Maybe this weekend I can come by?"

"How can you do that? It's almost a thousand miles!"

"Leave that to me hermano." Impulse responds with a smirk that can be heard over the phone using the Spanish word for 'brother' that Jamie often says to him.

"You know, we will get into trouble one day."

"Yeah, but if no one knows, can it be much trouble? Just don't tell anyone."

The final bell of the day rings at Irving High School and Jamie trudges his way out of the building, facing another boring weekend, until he sees a skinny ginger-haired boy standing by the flag pole waving frantically at him.

"Bart!" He yells and runs to the kid from Metropolis.

He can always say with honesty that he didn't skip school. Running from Metropolis to El Paso he changed time zones and arrived just when he left. Just in time to meet Jamie.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asks as he takes in the sight of the boy he's been crushing on, in his skinny jeans and bright red hoody.

"I told you to leave that to me." Bart says, not revealing his speed-secret, as he grabs the dusky lad in a big playful hug.

"If you say so, but will you get into trouble with your uncles?"

"No, they won't know I'm here. I promise." Bart answers conspiratorially. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I usually go to the skate park on Fridays." And Bart just then notices the skateboard Jamie dropped when they hugged.

"Let's go then hot stuff. But I saw a hot dog stand on the way here and I'm hungry as can be." And Bart saunters off, teasing Jamie with every step. Taking in every view, remembering what he looked like in a bathing suit, Jamie chases after him in a flurry of hormones and excitement.

An hour later, well fed and full of energy, the boys make their way to the skate park by the old warehouses on Railroad Drive. Bart watches in rapt attention as Jamie displays his agility and skill on the skateboard. Jamie's every move holds Bart in silent admiration. Jamie rolls up to his boyfriend, taps the edge of his skateboard, and grabs it as it rises to the air and asks:

"You want to go somewhere else, Bart?" He asks playfully. "This isn't as much fun if you can't do it too."

"You want to duck into the warehouse and see what's in there?"

"Okay." Jamie answers, his heart pounding in his throat in nervousness. He follows Bart into the warehouse across the tracks and grabs him by the hand and drags him into an old dispatch office.

"Drop the board, Jamie." Bart commands as his voice cracks.

"But Bart…" he starts to say as his hand releases his skateboard and it clatters to the floor. The auburn-haired boy finds his courage and makes his move, pressing his lips against those of the dusky dark-haired lad. They'd only kissed once before, and nervously at that. This was more a collision than anything, but it lit them both up like fireworks. Their faces mashed against one another, trying to teach each other how to kiss, but their hearts pounded too hard to learn the lesson. In the rush of hormones, they both drug each other to the floor while exploring one another's lips.

They were both bright boys and quick studies. They figured it out quick enough. Lying on the dusty floor they held each other and kissed each other deeply, hoping to make up for the last month of not seeing each other. Any reservation that either boy might have had thinking that their romance was an out of town fling was lost within moments. They lost both time and sense in their affection as Bart's tongue slid into Jamie's mouth in the kiss while his hand explored his boyfriend's stiffening crotch.

A loud crash as a heavy boot shattered the warehouse office door and roused them from their embrace: "Oh! Look what we have here chulos, a couple of putos having a good time." It was a huge man in a wrestling mask with what looked like intravenous tubing coming out of his neck. Bart would know, it was not so long ago that he had plenty of those coming out of him after the fight with Match at the Kent farm.

Before either could run, each of the enormous man's hands grabbed Bart by the collar of his hoodie and Jamie by his belt and carried them out to the middle of the warehouse, and dumped them onto the floor. Bart could have bolted right then and there, but he would not leave Jamie and had also remembered Robin's admonition about revealing his power. He didn't fear for himself as they were tied up and perused by men with knives. But he was afraid for Jamie, and he also knew he was now busted for running off to El Paso to see his boyfriend after school. Tim and Kon were going to be pissed. But, to be pissed off at you had to be alive. Discretion seemed to be the better part of valor. As he reached the fingers of his right hand to his left wrist behind his back, he pressed a button on his wristwatch: "-.-. -.- -.." . It was the simple but still effective Morse code of "CQD." Tim had taught him that one. Not the more modern and common "SOS" that anyone could duplicate but the rarely known and much older version that had been known as "Come Quick, Danger!" But hopefully the built-in beacon in his watch would bring his guardians in time.

Bart had confidence in himself and his "uncles," but Jamie was distracted and nervous. Nervous Bart could understand, but Jamie muttered distractedly to himself as he looked down, ignoring the thugs around them, many of whom were obviously full of Venom and edging for violence. It seems the boys had ducked into a warehouse that Bane's men were now intent on using to spread Venom throughout the southeast United States and points beyond. Boy was that going to piss Superboy and Robin off! But Bart and Jamie had to stay alive long enough for them to get pissed off. But all the confidence in the world didn't make up for Bart feeling he couldn't reveal himself like this and worrying about protecting his boyfriend.

Sitting through an evening lecture on anatomy at Metropolis University while Tim trudges through a computer course, Conner hears Timothy's heartbeat accelerate just as an almost inaudible sound comes from his own wristwatch. Conner quickly closes his textbook and gets up from his seat just as a door opens to the rear and Tim's worried face looks in. Within moments, Kon is out the door with Tim in the hallway, as Tim taps away at his tablet computer looking for the location of Bart's beacon.

"He's not even in town, Kon." Tim exclaims as they run for Kon's truck outside the lecture hall.

"What!" Conner asks.

"Just a moment, triangulating the signal…. El Paso, Texas, northeast part of town at the end of an unfinished highway parallel to a set of rail tracks. There appears to be some abandoned warehouses there. Perhaps not so abandoned, though." Tim responds after reading the results from his tablet.

"That boy is going to be the death of us, I swear."

"Not funny." Tim responds angrily. "He knows better than to use the CQD code unless it is a dire emergency. But he has hell to pay. How fast can you fly us there without killing me?" He asks as he ducks into Kon's truck to retrieve his utility belt and shed his civilian clothes.

"FAST, very fast, if you use your rebreather." Superboy says with nervous confidence as Robin pulls the rebreather out of one of his belt pouches and sticks it in his mouth. It should draw enough oxygen while Superboy flies them at speeds that would normally preclude normal breathing.

"Let's go. Bart is in danger and needs us." Robin orders and he sticks his mask over his eyes; as he thinks that Bart is definitely in trouble either way. He ran off to El Paso on his own and had hell to pay.

Bart had memorized the Spanish-English dictionary along with everything else in the Happy Harbour Public Library. But these drug traffickers were using so much slang and street-talk that he understood almost none of it. Jamie apparently did as he got tenser and tenser, but only kept mumbling to himself and the only words Bart made out were "I'm not leaving him," which didn't make much sense under the circumstances. Just for a moment, Bart thought he would try to play the hero and rescue themselves but there were too many and Bart wasn't sure that he could keep Jamie safe under the circumstances. Coolness points just didn't add up against all those variables. It was definitely a sign of Impulse's growing maturity that he waited for the help he knew would come. He'd made a bad decision by running off to El Paso, but wasn't going to compound it with further bad decisions.

"No, no puedes dejar que mi novio salir lastimado." He heard Jamie whisper to himself. What the heck was going on with him? Was he bipolar? He could deal with that, no problem. But now was definitely not the time to address the issue.

The largest of the thugs walks back into the warehouse office where the boys are tied up and guarded by a pair of envenomed meatheads. "So, little putos, you have seen us and cannot be seen again. Too bad for you." And he grabs Jamie by the collar and drags him out into the warehouse proper and away from Bart's line of sight. Strangely, Jamie never utters a word of protest other than to cry "Leave my Bart alone!"

Impulse's heart pounds in his chest. He said "My Bart!" even at the extremity of danger his thought was for Bart's safety. But that had made Bart's decision for him. Identity be damned, Jamie was not going to be hurt. He didn't fear for himself. He had faced that when he fought Match… and lost. But he did fear for Jamie and that was not to be unchallenged. His anger and nervousness started to manifest fully and his body began to vibrate… starting to shake loose the bindings on his hands, just as the outside wall of the warehouse office shattered inward showering the two thugs with debris.

In a burst of Kryptonian speed, Superboy rushed into the room, ensuring the guards were down to stay. Ripping loose Bart's bonds, he started toward the warehouse proper to be passed by Bart who had tossed his normal clothes to reveal his red and white uniform underneath and his amber goggles covering his eyes… very angry and worried eyes.

Superboy and Impulse dove into the warehouse, engaging the thugs who were in the process of protecting their product from a very enraged Robin. A smoke bomb erupted within a group of envenomed heavies; and all there was to see was the occasional glint of steel of a staff with the blue crackle of electricity arcing down each end as he struck again and again at those who had threatened his family. Those few who managed to escape the initial wrathful flurry of Robin's staff strikes were faced by Impulse as he struck again and again. At astonishing speed he hit the solar plexus of one thug, a nerve point in the shoulder on another forcing his to drop his gun, he tripped two only to be handled by Superboy. But the young lad never stopped, and fought on and on. Superboy could only be impressed and proud of his family. Between Robin's skill and Impulses speed and precision, none escaped them. Where Impulse left one able to get up, Robin lashed out with his staff putting him out of commission; and where Robin failed to lay one out, Impulse was able to strike before the thug had a chance to get his bearings and knock him senseless. Impulse wasn't physically very strong, but knowing anatomy and being able to move so fast as to appear that everyone else was at a standstill, he could strike with impunity and effectively.

Superboy never really had the opportunity to aid the fight much, so intense was the offensive of Robin and Impulse… until he saw movement from the corner of his eye and at super speed grabbed Impulse to cover him with his body as what seemed to be a sonic blast plastered a very large henchman right behind him, saving him from a very nasty injury… barely.

Three sets of eyes, from the three members of the little family settled on the source of the blast. Floating ten feet above the warehouse floor a slender blue bug-like carapaced figure with gossamer wings floated above them taking in the scene, just as Superboy realized this was a friend.

"Where's Jamie?" Impulse asks in concern. "He has escaped. You will see him soon." A slightly metallic but pleasant voice responded as a cannon-like weapon dissolved back into the form of his right hand.

"Kon! Shot! Now!" Robin cried out as he ran at full speed toward his Kryptonian clone lover. Superboy managed to recover his senses just in time to remember the maneuver just as Robin leaped into the air with his feet leading toward Superboy's face. He caught the full impact of Robin's impact on his right hand, absorbing the force, and pushed outward like a shot-put hurling Robin forward in flight at devastating speed right at the blue creature, or so it seemed. Flying just past the new hero they had encountered, Robin's staff extended and lashed out at the last remaining envenomed thug, dropping him like a sandbag, as the lithe ninja rolled to the ground and absorbed the momentum in a tumble and leaped back to his feet ready for any new threat.

Startled but impressed by the maneuver, the blue bug-like hero settled to the ground as his wings melded and absorbed into the back of his armored carapace.

"Jamie is safe. Are you okay?" The blue bug asked Impulse.

"I'm fine, who the heck are you?"

"I guess you can just call me Blue Beetle. Not much of a name, but it's all I have to go on right now." But even with the armor and masked face, you could still see the smile in the young hero's face. "If you can hold them for the authorities I'll make the call." The beetle responded as he ran off.

Bart sped out of the warehouse looking for his boyfriend, spotting Jamie as he trudged his way back to the building looking sad and forlorn. Grabbing him up in a desperate hug, Impulse asked: "Jamie, are you okay? I was so worried."

"Bart? You're Impulse? Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have been keeping that from you. I'm sorry Jamie." Impulse said sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me that I'm dating Impulse? That's so cool! But dating Bart's even better. You're MY hero." Jamie says with a kiss as he presses himself boldly against the young speedster, as Bart's hands wander down Jamie's tight slender thighs. Superboy and Robin step out and see the embrace and turn away slightly, giving the boys their moment, just as the sound of sirens fill the air.

"Will you be okay getting home?" Robin asks Jamie.

"I sure will sir. Thank you for rescuing me and Bart. It was exciting, just not my kind of excitement."

"I got to go now, but call me later, okay Jamie?" Bart asks as he gives him another kiss and squeezes his hand just before he speeds off to the northeast.

"Bart, we are quite disappointed in you today." Conner says to the little speedster in the living room back at home. "You did right by covering your identity from Jamie and calling for us, but that would not have been necessary if you hadn't run off all the way to west Texas." All the while Tim just paces across the living room deep in thought.

"Bart," Tim finally says "I don't think you need to go anywhere for the next two weeks except for school, home and the Team meeting this weekend. You can stay at home and think about consequences of your actions. Things could have turned out much worse for you and Jamie. How would you have felt if something happened to him?"

"Horrible… more than you know Tim, Conner. I'm really sorry, and I'm sorry I disappointed you. I didn't mean to, I promise."

Bart sadly heads off to his room and sends Jamie a text to let him know he got home okay, and that he was in trouble.

"You know Tim, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong. To him running to Texas was no different than you running down the street." Kon reasoned as he defended their young ward.

"But it is different, Conner, because it is for us. When something happens, like it did today, its more than just running down the street to protect him. He has to understand that his powers have responsibilities and burdens, especially on those who love him."

"I know. It's just that he feels so bad about it already. He's really a good kid and I bet he's learned his lesson already."

"You might be right. We'll see this weekend at the next Team meeting. But its awful late and I'm tired. Let's go to bed and we can talk about this later. He didn't do anything 'wrong' per se, but sneaking about to meet his boyfriend is worrisome. Fortunately they're both good kids, otherwise I would be more concerned."

"Okay, honey." Conner says in ending, and takes Tim by the hand and leads him to bed for a well-needed night's sleep.

The following Friday evening, school and work being on hiatus for the weekend, Superboy, Robin, and Impulse are able to devote their time to the Team, which is every bit as important to them as anything else. Bart is still feeling a bit down and out for having upset Tim and Kon, but hopes that the distraction of being back in with the Team will help perk things back up. As the Team gathers in the common room, catching up on recent events, everyone asks after Bart's continued (and now complete) recovery and expresses that joy at his health. With everyone accounted for but Nightwing, the group relaxes into their normal Friday night schedule of snacks and a movie, until the Zeta-Tube announces it's next arrival:

_**Nightwing B-01**_

_**Blue Beetle B-22**_

All the Team jumps up from their seats to great their friend, and for some, mentor. Nightwing was 'home.' Wait! Blue Beetle? Bart suddenly pieces together his disparate thoughts and information…

Nightwing walks in with a handsome dusky-skinned teen in tow, encased in deep blue armor but with his head uncovered. Dick introduces the new member of the Team to the others:

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Jaime Reyes, or just Jamie as he prefers to be called. He is the successor to the Blue Beetle of a generation past."

As introductions go around, his eyes settle on Tim and Kon, now formally introduced to him as Robin and Superboy, just as Bart bolts out from behind Conner and runs to Jamie and grabs him up in a hug and plants a kiss on his astonished face. Bart himself is a bit shocked at the revelation, but on reflection is not surprised. But, Bart's guardians were Superboy and Robin! Superboy he had almost figured out at the warehouse incident, but Tim was Robin? His shoulders slumped as he saw the blue-eyed and raven-haired tech-ninja looking back at him. He was really in trouble now, he just knew it.

Never one to let good drama go to waste, Robin walks over to Jamie and gives the boy a hug and says "Welcome to the Team, Jamie."

"Thank you, sir." He responds softly and carefully.

"Thanks for taking that shot last week, I owe you one." Conner says as he tousles Jamie's hair.

"My pleasure, sir." He says, being very careful to be as polite as possible. He doesn't want to create anymore drama than he has already or make any more trouble for Bart.

As he steps away, Robin walks over to Impulse and says: "You're not grounded anymore, if you promise to not run off."

"Oh, I promise!"

"So, why don't we all help Jamie get settled in?" Nightwing says, as his voice drifts off seeing Impulse grab Beetle's hand and tear away toward his room.

"Did I miss something?"

"Dick, I'll explain it when you're old enough." Kon quips.

"At least I'm not the last to figure it out this time." Artemis says smugly.


	24. Chapter 24

Winded and sweaty, Conner slumped to the training room floor having taken another hard lesson from Black Canary. He had learned the limitation of his powers in the summer when Match attacked the Team; and he wanted to be able to fight and hold his own without them, much to his credit, like Robin did every day. He continued to be amazed that his boyfriend who lacked any meta-powers was able to fight and keep up with his teammates as well as he did. But he did much more than that… He even occasionally led them. You might think, considering the nature of their relationship, that Conner might not follow Robin into battle as readily as he did. There was no one Superboy would as eagerly follow, even if it was Superman himself. He would follow Robin anywhere.

Sauntering up in thin exercise pants and tank top, Robin drops a towel on Superboy's shoulder and drops to his side on the mat and asks:

"So, have you had enough for one day?"

"No… well maybe." Superboy humbly responds. He now understands fully how a human can put down a Meta. "Is this how you manage to do it?"

"Well, no." Robin responds. "But Canary has a lot to teach me as well."

"She doesn't have your staff though, and I know the story behind that. You told me one that yourself."

"Yeah, Kon, but any weapon can be taken from you. That's why we're going to see Superman tomorrow to help you with your other skills, now that he has agreed to teach you."

"After you told him off."

"Kon, I was angry. Bart had just been hurt and he showed up to gripe after we had saved most of the farm and Ma and Pa. I vented. If some good came of it then I'm glad, but I might have been out of line."

"Tim, honey, you didn't hear the rest of it then… I have good hearing." Conner responded. "Batman told him you were right… and you were. Not just for my sake. But maybe by being right you make things better for everyone. Perhaps that is the power that you have. Making the right decision and standing up for those who need it. We all, and especially me, want to be like that. You were the boy who believed in heroes and wanted to be one, and then proceeded to be one. Many of us didn't have a choice because of simply who we are, especially me. But you chose to. You saved me and have already saved Bart. That's three lives you have changed."

"Who's the third one Kon?" Tim asks softly and humbly, not used to the level of appreciation he was getting.

"Batman. If you could see him when he looks at you when you aren't watching you would never question it. He loves you like a father should." Superboy looks down to his feet not wishing to make eye contact with his own lover, hiding his regret at not knowing a father. "When he took you from my arms after the cave incident… he "took" you from my arms. But it was the way he did it that mattered. Only a father could have claimed you like he did."

"You have one, Kon… we just have to make him understand it."

"Rob, if we have to make him, is it real?"

"I don't know Kon… I just don't know. But we all grow up some time and find our own lives, careers, futures… families… loves…" Robin looks up pleadingly into Superboy's eyes. "You have all those, don't you?"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Superboy gasps, pulling Robin into his strong arms. "Never fear for that, my love. It is more than I thought I would ever have found after being found myself."

"Well then. Take the chance and let Kal-El teach you. If nothing comes of it you are no worse off. If it succeeds, then you will have gained a great deal."

"Will I ever have a father?" Superboy whispers.

"I don't know, Kon. Mine had finally learned to be proud of me when he lived. I think any man would be proud to be your father if he had any sense."

"Maybe… I hope so. I know Superman is my Kryptonian father. I'm just worried about who my human DNA came from."

"As loving and tender and good as that big heart of yours is, I'm sure he must be a good man." Tim reasons as gently put his callused battle-hardened hand on Conner's chest.

"I wish I could have met your father. He raised a good son. I love you Timothy Drake. And your adopted father did well finishing the job "Timothy Wayne-Drake.""

The two heroes sat down on the exercise mats holding each other, thinking about families lost and futures to be had, tears mingling with hopes and smiles.

Leaving the small Batwing that Robin used a short distance behind, three handsome young heroes walked their way across the frozen glacier to the entrance of a majestically unique crystalline structure. It was not so much hidden as it was in a place so inhospitable as to be beyond anyone's purview. Superboy and Impulse had no problem with the cold, but Robin was forced to wear a heated and insulated uniform to keep him warm and healthy.

"Are you sure Robin?" Superboy asks nervously.

"Yeah, I am, if you are."

"Too late to turn back now, I suppose."

"No, it isn't. He probably already knows we're here. But this is your choice. I support your decision either way." And Robin looked on Superboy with eyes filled with love and pride. Impulse, uncommonly quiet, wrapped his arms around Conner, knowing what this meant for him. "Its okay, Kon, we're both here for you." The boy's amber eyes looked up to his guardian with only adoration and respect.

Conner gave Tim a kiss; and then gathered their young friend in a hug. Fortified by their support, he set his shoulders and boldly strode toward the apparent gate of what they knew to be the Fortress of Solitude, standing alone… an edifice broaching the surface of the arctic ice cap..

Stepping foot across the great crystalline threshold, Robin felt gentle warmth in the air, and a sense of comfort. Superman was not a man, or Kryptonian, who he had learned to respect much, but he also knew he was as protected here as he would be even in Wayne Manor, except for lacking the personal touch of his "Bat-family." Looking to each side, he saw neither Kon nor Bart and briefly worried for them. But no harm would come to those of a good heart in this place. Feeling the warmth of the Fortress suffuse his body, he shed his outer insulated uniform down to his slight under layer of thin spandex, re-clasping his utility belt about his waist and pulled his cape over his shoulders. The Kryptonian might be arrogant, but he was no villain; yet he reminded himself of the many lessons he had in taking no chances and making no assumptions as the weight of the belt and its contents settled on his narrow hips, unobtrusively feeling for the small lead container in a back pouch.

Without any warning or expectation, light refracted in many directions and throughout the spectrum, confusing their eyes, the crystal structure of the Fortress being made a means of confusion itself. Though Impulse was the fastest boy the world had ever known, Robin had extraordinary reaction time and could respond to crisis faster than even he. Bart could out-speed danger once it arose, but Robin was a honed weapon. Pulling his opaque black and yellow cape over his eyes as the glamour struck, he saved himself from most of the confusion. Gathering his wits, he was just able to glimpse an image of his beloved Connor stepping into another room ahead of him, with crystal shafts enclosing like a door behind him.

"Kon!" "Bart!" He cried out to the open chamber around him. He saw the direction Conner went, but Impulse was nowhere in sight. His tall half-Kryptonian lover was well capable of handling himself, as was Impulse. But, like Connor, he had taken the responsibility of raising Bart; and though he was an amazingly powerful lad, Robin feared for him and chose to trust his lover's strength, power, and intellect to help himself for the moment and set himself to look for Bart. Connor would have asked the same of him, would the role be reversed. Before he could contemplate the situation any further, crystal shafts separated to his left, opening a doorway, to which he ran. Stepping within, he saw Bart still quiet and in a state of mild shock. The young speedster ran over to his older friend, his feet practically humming with energy, prepared to run… either to fight or help his friends flee from danger.

"Robin, where's Superboy?" The auburn-haired teen asked plaintively, his limbs twitching with nervous energy.

"I don't know, Impulse. Maybe he'll get a chance to tell us himself."

"I don't trust this. Why would he have separated us?"

"I'm sure there's a reason buddy." Robin said as he put an arm around his little friend trying to comfort him. There was no doubting Impulse's courage, but the uncertainty of Superboy's fate was difficult for both of them and they took courage from each other. The chamber they stood in was warm, comfortable, and inviting. They couldn't trust it. Superman truly was no villain, but neither of them had ever trusted his motive.

"ROBIN!... IMPULSE!" Superboy cried out, finding himself in a barren chamber of pure crystalline white. He was neither cold nor warm. It was a complete absence of sensation. But a single door opened at the far end of the empty room. Lacking any other option, he stepped carefully through to the other room, every step placed carefully in the way he had learned from Robin and Black Canary. Had he known what he would find he would have blasted his way through and consequences be damned.

Robin lay on a white table, strapped solid, stripped to his underclothes. The room echoed with his shrieks of agony. There was no mark on his body, but he writhed with every cry, the unseen torture pulling every tendon and ligament tight. His body bucked and writhed as every torment reflected that which only the darkest mind could have contrived.

"ROBIN!" Superboy cried out in anguish, running to his beleaguered lover. Just steps away, he was forced back, as Robin screamed and shrieked in unutterable suffering, the madness of pain taking all sense from the young detective. His only rational thought being to call out the name of his love.

Almost two years before he had thought he had lost him. Death was simpler. There is no pain in death. But watching the lithe and beautiful young hero in this torture was itself a torture all its own for Superboy. Stripped almost naked and writhing in suffering, it was beyond pain, it was a hell. The shrieks were sounds that no one should ever have uttered, much less from the mouth of one he loved.

His beloved Robin was violated by it.

"NO! You fucking bastard! I trusted you!" Superboy cried out in betrayal as he now pounded again and again against a wall of nothingness that he could only feel and not see. A wall that separated him from his love.

As Superboy struck the unseen wall, he eyes flowed with tears. Yet as the voice of Robin called out in his wish for rescue: "CONNER!" Was it a voice begging for release from pain, or a voice crying out his last rational thought? The bright blue eyes of the clone, now streaked by tears, started to glow red. The glow began to affect his own view as in his pain he cried out in an emotional roar, shutting away himself from the sight that he could not change, watching his own lover tortured. Arching his back as his body began to react to the emotional torture he opened eyes and in an apotheosis of raw animalistic rage beams of a powerful red energy blasted across the room and shattered the barrier that kept him from his beloved… and then disappeared.

He almost paused wondering at what he had just done. Shattering barriers with his eyes, like beaming weapons?

More drained by confusion and twisted emotion than battle ever cold, Superboy sprinted to the empty gurney wanting only to hold Robin and take away his pain. But with the disappearance of Robin, he knew that this was only an illusion. It by no means made the matter better. The false image replaced reality with fear. Now he truly feared for his boyfriend, and subsequently Impulse as well. The innocent boy might be a victim that he was being toyed with. Could Superman do this to them? After seeing what he just had, he couldn't be sure. When it came to his family, uncertain was not an option.

Eyes still glowing with rage, he blew through the room to a new passage that had opened beyond the phantom gurney, only to find Impulse… his little beloved kid Bart. The slim young speedster huddled in fear in a corner, with his left leg gathered around him in fear, the other extended and bloody. His knee had been shot out, very horrifically, shattered.

Superboy looked about the room, his eyes promising death to anyone or anything that spoke of further harm to his young friend; and retribution to whoever had caused this. Nothing was within view in the room. He reached down and tried to hold the boy, and only holding back on his embrace when Impulse cried out in utter anguish. It was the cry of a winsome boy alone and in agony of loss.

"AAARRRGGG! KON!"

Snatching back his hands, he stared at the slender wounded leg and wished for a way to help it, to somehow make it better… to aid him in any way. As he examined the wound, his eyes went deeper and deeper, having lost their rage in their concern. He could see the wound within itself, the damage of the tissue, bone, and a shattered patella. With the best of surgeons, there was no way that the boy could ever walk again, much less run. As clothing, blood, and flesh stripped away under his eyes he saw every shard of bone and the means of healing it. He reached his right hand toward the leg as his left angled to gently pull Bart into his arm, just as the speedster disappeared.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! COME AND FACE ME!Bastard! Betrayer!"

Superboy and Robin had never trusted Superman or his motives, but this was beyond the pale even for him. Superman had always acted as though his actions were above reproach and beyond scrutiny; acting as though he knew better what humanity needed. Sure, Batman might have some idea of the other side of Superman, the one that was raised by John and Martha Kent in the wholesome environs of Smallville, but he appeared to Conner like he had lost his way and was inflicting it on him.

"Now… do you understand the power you are asking for, Kon-El?"

Panting and sweating from a psychological assault unlike any he could have imagined, his eyes flaring in rage and pain, he scanned from side to side looking for the source of the voice taunting him.

"And you call yourself a hero?"

"No, I never have. I have become so by definition, because I must."

"Tim and Bart? If you have hurt them in any way… I WILL find a way to even the score."

"No, Kon. They are both perfectly fine and unharmed, though I think Robin will take this place apart soon if he does not see you well; and it seems that he does carry the means to harm me, as well as you. But is that what you truly think of me? That I would do such a thing?"

"Give me a reason to think otherwise. I know how and why Robin carries what he does. But, is this why people love you? Because they fear to hate you? And the only people that you can call friend are those who have the means to destroy you and with their friendship you keep them at bay?" Superboy yells to the air just as he sees the clear but apparently holographic image of Superman appear before him.

"I am sorry for this. There was no other way I knew to reveal your power to you in such a short time without this pain. You already knew how to fly, that was as walking to you. The eyes, that was harder, but critical. Passion brought out the destructive nature of your sight. Passion for your hazarded lover was the image I gave you. I am very sorry for that... so very sorry."

Superman's voice took on a humble tone unexpected to the young clone. His voice choked on the humility that he had forced himself to learn.

"But rage and passion is how it is provoked. You were not born to these skills as I had been. It had to be taught another way. The ability to see within matter… x-ray vision, that came from your concern. It took giving you a terrible reason to look within. The image of the pain of Impulse's injury and the belief he would never walk again gave you that. Furthermore, it may have taught you the price of your decision to fight and live as a hero and your wish to marry one."

The image of Kon-El solidified through some effect of the Kryptonian technology that he had retained in the final bastion of his home planet. The tall "hero" stepped forward with short but decisive stride. Though his step was strong, his shoulder settled under the weight of humility.

"I should hate you for this, Superman. Nonetheless, I have never doubted my decision to love Robin." Superboy's voice took on that tone of menace, almost a growl. It was the primal unbridled tone coming back from his time fresh from CADMUS when violence was his only reaction.

"You haven't told him, have you? That you want to marry him? Yes, you should hate me for this, though I would have it otherwise. Robin called me arrogant for not teaching you. He was right and I have to remedy that. But do you think that was the only reason? No, this was the other reason. It was the only way I knew how to teach you your potential. I only hope it has not taught you anguish and pain. I truly am sorry"

"No, it's taught me who to trust and what I love most." Superboy responded with confusion hidden by rage in his eyes.

"And?"

"I don't know and you have no right to ask me yet."

"You are right, I don't… What you did and your actions were worthy of any I have ever met. Robin is very lucky to have you." Superman hung his head, hoping he had helped and taught as he had promised, but feared he had sealed the fate of their relationship forever. "When Impulse was in surgery at the hospital and Robin spoke to me as he did… I asked Batman if I had been as arrogant as he said. Batman told me that I had, and he was right. I have been self-absorbed and I cannot change what was. You and Robin and Impulse saved Ma and Pa and the farm. I was wrong to be so accusing. If I had taught you and tried to be a father to you when Robin and Kid Flash first found you, as Batman suggested, things may have turned out better and Impulse might not have been wounded so grievously."

Superman laid a hand on Connor's shoulder and said: "I am proud of you. I have had time enough to realize that. I would like very much to remedy the past. You really are lucky, as I said, to have Robin and your friends."

"No Superman, I am lucky to have _him_. He would have found another way and been far less forgiving than I am willing to be now, and yet he can still laugh and smile; and because of that so can I. But you might also start by remembering that we're also just Tim and Bart and Kon with lives we want to live well and make a family."

While Impulse paced about the chamber they were relegated to, Robin tried every means at his disposal to open the far door. His plasma cutter produced from his myriad pouches only scratched the surface. Birdarangs, small explosive charges, nothing marred the chamber wall. Impulse had thought he found the tiniest fracture or fissure of the crystalline wall. As he looked closer he did not find what he hoped, but touching the surface, placing his hand over the area he had been inspecting he began to vibrate from the palm outward to his fingertips. Kid Flash had taught Impulse how he could crush stone by pounding it with the right frequency of impact like he had when Robin was trapped in the cave explosion two years ago. Impulse had read and memorized more than his share of physics books, but he was trying it a different way.

While Robin was pointlessly trying to cut his way out of the chamber, Impulse concentrated harder and harder trying to vibrate the molecules of the wall themselves. His eyes closed in intense concentration; he reached within himself trying to think smaller and smaller as he shut out everything else around him. With the intense focus, his sensitivity increased; or so it seemed to the rarely attentive young man. His focus faltered momentarily when he remembered that they were trying to find a way out, not indulge in an experimental hunch. He opened his eyes and he snatched his hand away from the wall almost instantaneously.

"Tim!" Impulse yelled in shock. Robin sprints over to his side as the kid stares at his hand in disbelief.

"What is it Bart?"

"I'm not sure." Impulse responded, but Robin briefly thought he saw a look like he was trying to hide something.

For the briefest moment, which for Bart was brief indeed, he thought his fingertips had begun to move through or within the wall.

"Sorry about using your name, Robin." Impulse whispered.

"That's okay. I'm pretty sure Superman knows my identity anyway." He responded with a forced laugh as he tousled the boy's auburn hair.

Just then, a crystalline door opened to the side and Superboy ran in, barreling towards his lover, his eyes haunted. He fell to his knees before Robin and sobbed… desperately. Robin couldn't know what had befallen his lover, but didn't care at the moment so long as he could hold Superboy and give him comfort. No one had ever seen Superboy like this… because he had never been like this. Superboy's hands kept running over Robin's body, assuring himself that he was whole and well.

"Supes? Are you okay?" Impulse asked nervously as he quietly stepped behind him and wrapped his thin arms around his friend and guardian.

Superboy turned about and pulled him into his arms, and like he did with Robin, carefully checked him over for any injury.

"I'm better now Bart." He said as he kissed Bart's forehead hugging on him and then turned back to Robin to kiss him again.

"Hey Kon, can I take you home now?" Tim asks carefully.

"Please!" And Conner half collapses and lets himself be led out of Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

Robin and Impulse lead Superboy back to the Batwing and they settle him in for the flight home. As Robin concentrates on flying the craft home, Impulse keeps examining and contemplating his hand what he had managed to accomplish, even accidentally. But Superboy has a new dynamic in his life to try to understand. They speed away never looking back at the gorgeous crystalline Fortress of Solitude behind them.

If Connor had his way, it would always be his place of solitude. Superboy was never coming back again. Next time Superman would have to come to him or not at all. They had made a start, Superman and Superboy… Kal-El and Kon-El. But to Connor this was an alien place that he could not understand and didn't want to. Superman's haven was an alien place that was a memory of a destroyed civilization he had never known. Superboy's haven was in the company of his family and his friends. Maybe that was where Superman had lost his humanity that he was just now remembering.


End file.
